Mai's Adopted
by sakura-moonrose-hime
Summary: Mai needs a guardian in order for her to continue working at SPR. Who do you think would become her guardian Bou-san, Ayako, Madoka, or Lin. Read and find out who it would be.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Hey everyone I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story and I would like to thank all of you for your support until now. I know that this is not an update but I reread through the story again and found out that I said in the first chapter that Naru and Lin had already gone to England but afterwards it was shown that, they haven't. I just wish to say sorry for the mix up and I'll try to update this story as soon as possible while doing some editing on the story line. Hope for you continuous support and DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

It was one school morning when a certain brunette haired girl received the shock of her life. The intercom inside the classroom turned on and announced "Taniyama Mai-san kindly report to the principal's office after class".

All of Mai's classmates looked at her, Mai was very nervous on why she was being called, she thought, _Hmm, why is the principal calling me, it might be Naru telling me that we have a new case _Mai told herself confidently . Her confidence suddenly vanished _I hope it's Naru_ she thought becoming anxious.

Mai was not able to concentrate on her classes since she was worried about her meeting with the principal. "Mai-chan, ne Mai-chan, Oi Mai-chan", her friend exclaimed trying to gain her attention.

"Wha-what's going on?" a startled Mai asked being lost with her thoughts.

"Mai-chan, class is over you should head to the principal's office", her friend, Keiko, said.

"Oh, yeah hehe… I'll head to the office now", Maid said nervously while playing with the hem of her skirt.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Was heard on the principal's door, "Come in", was the answer from the other side of the door.

Mai opened the principal's door slowly, and then the principal saw her and said, "Ah, Taniyama-san good you're finally here we have some important thing to talk about".

Mai went inside the office and sat on the chair in front of the principal's table, "What did you call me for sir?" Mai asked the principal.

The principal then answered "Taniyama-san I'm very sorry for what I'm about to tell you", the principal paused and tried to see Mai's reaction, when he saw nothing he continued, "As you can see the government found out about you being an orphan and due to you being underage you must have a guardian in order for you to continue your studies".

Mai suddenly shouted out of shock "WHAT!" she was at a loss for words.

"I'm very sorry Taniyama-san it's the law you have all the necessary information inside this envelope you should read it and if you have any questions you may come and ask me; I'm giving you 2 weeks in order for you to sort this out; I'm terribly sorry", the principal told Mai with pity.

"Thank you, sir I would go now", Mai answered the principal without any emotions on her face. Mai went out of the room as if though she was a robot next thing she knew she was in her apartment.

Mai sat down and stared at the envelope, she was thinking whether to open it or not, she chose to open it and get over it. The letter stated:

_Dear Taniyama Mai-san,_

_We are sorry to say that with your condition being an orphan we cannot allow you to continue your studies without any guidance from a guardian. We are giving you a month in order for you to find someone who could stand as your guardian and before he/she can become your guardian he/she must be approved by us. If you are not able to oblige with this guidelines we are sorry to say that you must go into an orphanage where you either could be adopted or for you to wait until you are of age to live._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Dept. of Social Welfare Development_

Mai was shocked about what she had just read, her train of thought were stopped by a loud ringing coming from her phone, when she looked at it; the caller ID flashed Naru "Hello, Naru what's wrong", Mai asked.

Naru answered trying to control his anger, "Mai, you were supposed to be at work since 30 minutes ago", you could judge from his tone that he was really irritated and that any wrong answer would make him snap.

Mai then answered, "Gomen, Naru something just came up", hearing her you would think that her life was just forfeited.

When Naru heard Mai's answer he became very worried, "Mai, what happened?" Naru asked though he was trying to hide if you listen attentively you would notice the change in his tone.

Mai didn't answer Naru but instead she started to cry. When Naru heard Mai crying he became very worried he then said, "Mai, stay in your apartment I'll head there as soon as possible". Mai didn't answer but instead she made a sound and turned off her phone. Naru went to Lin's office and said, "Lin, I'm going to head over at Mai's apartment something happened if anyone calls tell them to make an appointment for tomorrow".

The Chinese man looked at his ward and said "No", and the way he said it means it was final and nothing could change it. Naru was about to berate Lin but before he could do so Lin cut him of "Noll, what I'm trying to say is I'm going to put a voice message and I'll come with you, if something did happen to Mai what would you do if you lost control, you might accidentally hurt Mai", Lin told Naru.

Naru stared at Lin then nodded his head, the both of them rushed towards the van and headed for Mai's apartment. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!, Mai woke up due to the sound of knocking on her front door and realized she must have dosed off after crying so much, and then she remembered Naru telling her that he would stop by her apartment and rushed towards the door to open it.

"Mai, what took you so long in opening the door", Naru immediately asked the girl.

Mai answered "Gomen, Naru I must have dosed of after crying".

All three of them went inside Mai's apartment; she asked the two if they wanted tea, both the males said no.

Naru then asked "Mai, what happened to make you so distressed", instead of answering Mai gave Naru and Lin the letter given to her. The both of them began reading the letter. After the two read the letter the two were shell shocked, if the circumstances were not the same Mai would have laughed seeing the face of the two stoic men, since it was not normal for the two to show so much emotion.

Mai then started to cry again, and asked in a muffled voice "Wha-t will I do no-w?" she was beginning to get hysterical.

Naru then went over to Mai and said, "Mai, calm down we cannot understand anything from what you said", while Lin gave Mai some tea to calm her down.

After Mai calmed down she said "Arigatou, Lin-san", she then looked at Naru and asked "what am I going to do now I don't want to go to an orphanage if I go then I might not be able to work with you guys or I won't be able to see you guys again". After Mai finished saying that she looked at Naru and saw him thinking.

He then said, "The only thing I can think of now is that you should get adopted" before Naru could finish Mai cut in.

"What do you mean by get adopted", Mai began to panic.

Naru sighed and said, "Mai, let me finish first before reacting, what I'm trying to say is that one of the older members of the team could become your guardian".

Mai then looked at Naru with understanding in her eyes when she remembered that they were still to be approved as her guardians "What if none of them would get approved by the government", Mai asked Naru worriedly.

Naru answered "Mai stop thinking of those things when it has not happened yet; we would think of a solution when that problem comes, but for now we should talk with Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san to submit their resume.

"But what if they don't get approved", Mai asked him with worry in her eyes.

Naru then answered "Mai you were given a month to find a guardian so you should not worry; we would be able to find a way before the one month period is over".

"Instead of just talking here we should contact Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san", Lin suggested.

Naru nodded his head and called the two and told them of Mai's condition, after speaking with them he turned to Mai and said "We should head to the department office Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san said they would meet us there".

The three of them went to the van and headed to the department office and met Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san. Before Mai could step out of the van she was buried in a bear hug coming from Bou-san.

"Bou-san, Ayako", Mai said. The five of them went in to the department office Ayako and Bou-san were called in the room for briefing while the other three waited outside the office. "Bou-san, Ayako, so what did they say", Mai asked the two worriedly.

"They said that if we're accepted we will receive a letter tomorrow", Bou-san told the three.

"Well there is no need for us to be standing here we would just find out the results tomorrow, Mai you are free for today, go and relax and come to work tomorrow and see if either Bou-san or Matsuzaki-san was chosen", Naru stated as if though he does not have a care in the world but you could see in his eyes that he was trying to control himself not to do anything rash.

Mai nodded and said, "Arigatou Naru", she smiled at him though her smile never reached her eyes, unlike the way they normally do.

"Alright, kiddo you're coming with us and we would have a whole lot of fun to get your mind of things", Bou-san said.

"Bou-san, eh, what do you mean by we", Mai asked Bou-san curiously.

Before Bou-san could answer, Ayako spoke, "What he meant is that I'm coming with you, since I cannot live him alone with you", she said while smiling and winking at Mai.

Naru and Lin returned back to the office while the three went out. Ayako and Mai went to the mall; she made Mai wear many things and said she would buy all of them for the girl; Mai tried to refuse it but Ayako had none of it.

"But Ayako were not even sure that you will become my guardian so you do not need to buy me anything", before Mai could continue.

Ayako said, "Nonsense, Mai even if I were not chosen as your guardian I want to buy this for you, I keep all of those dear to me close by my side, and I love to pamper them with things so please do not take this privilege from me". Mai was not able to counter that and concede defeat and allowed Ayako to buy her a new set of wardrobe.

The three of them went to the arcade and played many things and the three of them went to eat in an Italian restaurant. Mai enjoyed her day and forgot about her problems, she went home with a new set of wardrobe and other things coming from the two.

The next day Mai went to the office early in the morning Naru and Lin were already waiting as well. They heard a knock from the door and Bou-san and Ayako went inside, both of them looked at Mai. Mai then asked "Bou-san, Ayako, were you approved?"

Bou-san was about to talk "Mai I was…


	2. Chapter II

AN: /

I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

Mai: Sakura-moonrose-hime-chan thanks all those who added her story to their favorites and story alerts.

Naru: She is sorry for not updating for a long time since her computer broe down and all her files were deleted.

Gene: She hopes that all of you will enjoy!

* * *

_Flashback..._

_The next day Mai went to the office early in the morning Naru and Lin were already waiting as well. They heard a knock from the door and Bou-san and Ayako went inside the two of them looked at Mai. Mai then asked "Bou-san, Ayako, were you approved"._

_Bou-san was about to talk "Mai I was…_

_...Flashback_

* * *

" Mou, would you stop looking as if you weren't chosen and tell her already, can you take the scared look on Mai's face Bou-san", Ayako stated.

Bou-san paled at what Ayako said and said, "Wha-what do you mean you weren't chosen I thought it was you".

Ayako grew irritated and said, "Would you stop playing already and stop rubbing it in my face that I wasn't chosen as Mai's guardian".

Bou-san's kness got weak and he sat down on the chair then he suddenly cursed, "Damnit, I wan't chosen either".

"Stop joking Takigawa" Ayako angrily said.

"I'm not joking why would I joke about something as important as this here if you don't believe me read the damn paper", Bou-san stated.

Ayako paled as well and they all looked at Mai, she looked at them and had a fake smile on her face "It's alright guys you did your best I guess I'll have to go to the orphanage", Mai sadly stated.

"Will you stop I already told you haven't I that as long as the one month period isn't over you shouldn't worry about it since we will find a way", Naru immediately stated trying to hide his worry for her.

"Yes, Taniyama-san there still enough time before the month is over by then we would have a solution", Lin calmly stated.

Before anyone can talk the door opened then suddenly, "Ohayo, minna what's wrong why do you guys look like as if someone just died", a red haired woman stated. Everyone looked at the new comer and saw Naru's teacher who is none other than Madoka.

Before she could ask again Mai stood up and said, "I'll go get some more tea".

Madoka looked at the young girl and was about to ask when Naru interjected and asked, "Madoka, what are you doing here?" distracting her and giving Mai the chance to head for the kitchen.

"I just came here to visit since it has been a long time since I last visited this place", Madoka answered. "So is anyone going to tell me what's going on", she asked when no one answered she looked at Naru and arched an eyebrow as if saying, _Are you going to say anything or not?_

Naru sighed and with an exasperated tone said, "Fine I'll tell you".

After Naru explained to Madoka what happened, Mai returned back to the room bringing tea and some biscuits with her.

"Alright, Mai-chan there's nothing to worry about Lin and I will go and give our applications to become your legal guardians", Madoka stated, Mai was about to stop her.

When Lin suddenly spoke, "Do not worry Taniyama-san it is not a bother to any of us we would gladly become your guardians for you to be able to stay with us".

"Yeah, don't think we would just let you go after you said it yourself SPR is like your family". Madoka stated.

Everyone started nodding their heads in approval when Mai started to cry Bou-san gave her a bear hug and said "Hey, stop crying I might not have been chosen as your guardian but I will always protect you". Ayako held her hands as well then smiled, Mai looked at everyone and they were all smiling at her well with the exception of Naru.

"Arigatou, minna you don't know how much this means to me", Mai thankfully said.

The happy moment was broken when Naru interjected and said, "Instead of standing there like idiots shouldn't we be heading to the office to pass Lin's and Madoka's applications".

Madoka pinched Naru's ears and said, "I taught you better than that and what will Luella say when she hears you? so stop ruining the moment just because you are not the one protecting Mai this time".

Both Mai and Naru blushed but Naru's was lighter in shade, you wouldn't even notice it if you didn't look closely enough. Everyone smiled at the two knowing that they would have to do something so that the two of them would get together. Mai looked at Ayako and Madoka and have a bad feeling that the two of them are planning something. They all headed to the office and submitted Lin's and Madoka's application and went through the same procedure as Bou-san.

"Well now that's over with we don't have anything to do, since we will have to wait until tomorrow for the results if one of you would be chosen", Bou-san stated.

"Mai-chan stop worrying everything's going to be alright", Madoka said.

"Yeah, jou-chan don't fret until the worst have not yet happened", Bou-san added.

Mai started crying " I know that I shouldn't worry but I'm scared what if none of you would be chosen then everything you have done would be for nothing and", before Mai could finish what she was about to say someone hugged her from behind.

When she looked at who had hugged her she was shocked to find out it was Lin, "Lin-san".

"Everything would be alright if none of us would be chosen we would find a way for you to remain with us so stop crying you're going to make us feel as if though we did nothing", Lin comforted Mai.

Mai smiled at him and he returned the smile as well, everyone was shocked as well at what the Chinese man had done since this was the first time he had done something like this. The same thing entered everyone's mind and thought that Lin was the best guardian for Mai. Both Mai and Lin were oblivious to what the others were thinking about them and they were also oblivious about a certain someone watching the scene taking place and was also having the same line of thought as the others.

The next day both Madoka and Lin were called along with Mai for them to be given the decision on whomMai's guardian would be. When they reached the office Mai was feeling nervous when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Lin, she gave Lin a weak smile and Lin squeezed her shoulders for support.

When they entered the room the official looked at them and asked them to take a sit "I have already reached a decision on who Taniyama –san's guardian would be and I have chosen Lin Koujo-san".

Lin was shocked along with the others regarding the decision when the official asked "Is there something wrong I believe you submitted an application to become Taniyama-san's legal guardian you're not backing out are you?"

Lin immediately answered "Iie, I'm not backing out I'm just shocked that I would be chosen since I thought either Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, or Madoka would get chosen".

The official smiled and said "Well it's not that shocking really".

"What do you mean?" Lin asked the official, curious about the reason why he was chosen.

"I saw you comforting Taniyama-san yesterday and that has become the basis of my decision in choosing you as her guardian and now that it's over I think it would be best for you to sign her adoption papers".

After the signing the official stated "Now that is over Taniyama-san you are now legally under the guardianship of Lin Koujo-san and I would leave it to you to choose whether you would change your surname or retain it". "I am also giving you a week Lin Koujo-san, so that you would have enough time to prepare for Taniyama-san to stay with you".

Mai along with the others said their gratitude and goodbye's to the official. Mai was walking very slowly and Lin noticed this and went to her and touched her shoulders.

"Lin-san", Mai exclaimed a little startled from the action.

"Gomenasai, Mai-san for startling you", Lin said.

Mai looked at Lin shocked, "Lin-san did you just call me by my name?" Mai asked.

Lin answered her and said, "I think it is only right for me to call you by your name since you are my ward and you should start calling me by my name as well".

"Hai you are right Li-Koujo-san", Mai cheerfully smiled at Lin and he smiled as well in return grateful that Mai was back to her cheerful self.

Would the both of you hurry up we still have to celebrate Mai's adoption", Bou-san shouted.

Both Lin and Mai looked at each other and smiled and headed towards their friends.

After everyone finished celebrating Naru addressed Lin and said, "I'm giving both you and Mai two week's off so that the two of you would get accustomed with each other's presence".

"Arigatou Naru", Mai said when she remembered, "Oh, we haven't told the news to Yasuhara, John and Masako".

"We will just have to inform them the next time that we would see them", Lin told Mai. She then nodded her head at Lin.

"Hey, guys thanks for everything", Mai said everyone looked at her and smiled at her Bou-san gave her a bear hug.

Just as always Naru ruined the moment and said "It's already getting late we should go", he then looked at both Lin and Mai and said "I'll be seeing you after 2 weeks then", he then bade them goodbye by nodding his head.

"Mai", she heard Lin calling her, she looked behind her and said "Hai, is there something you need Koujo-san".

"I'll drop you up at your apartment and come by tomorrow and help you pack your things I would ask you to stay at my apartment but I haven't prepared the guest bedroom yet", Lin said. Mai nodded her head in approval.

When they reached Mai's apartment complex she looked at Lin and bade her goodbye "Oyasumi, Koujo-san I'll see you tomorrow then", Lin nodded his head, he waited until Mai entered her apartment before leaving. But before he could go he saw Mai, before locking her door, she looked at him and waved cheerfully.

When he reached his apartment he was thinking that he didn't know what he was supposed to do, this was his first time having a ward. Naru's case was different since he was only given the duty to watch over him here in Japan and make sure that he wouldn't lose control over his PK, but Mai was a different case he was her legal guardian and was in charge for her needs. Lin sighed and thought that there was no other way than to ask for help on what to do he got his phone and started dialing when he heard the other person answer his call "_Moshi moshi can I help you…_

* * *

AN: /

I hoped you liked it!

Who could Lin have called and asked for helped from, it would be answered in the next chapter.

Pls. forgive if I won't be able to update since I still have exams coming up. I'll try to update soon.

Pls. review!


	3. Chapter III

AN: /

Hey everybody I want to thank everyone who added my story to their story alert and to their favorite story.

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt or its characters!

ENJOY!

_Flashback…_

_Lin sighed and thought that there was no other way than to ask for help on what to do he got his phone and started dialing when he heard the other person answer his call "Moshi moshi can I help you…_

…_Flashback _

"Anou, Madoka I wanted to ask a favor from you", Lin answered.

_"Well this is quite unexpected for you to be asking a favor from me, so what is it that you would like me to help you with", _Madoka answered_._

There was a long pause, before Lin answered, since he was having second thoughts in asking Madoka, he composed himself and said "Madoka, I need help in preparing Mai's room I don't know what I'm supposed to do".

_"Alright I'll help I'll contact Ayako if she would like to help as well, if that's alright with you", _Madoka answered_._

"Iie its just fine with me if Matsuzaki-san would want to help", Lin answered. After he finished talking with Madoka he felt as if though a great burden had been lifted. He realized that he was glad that Mai would be able to stay with SPR but he is also scared, worried and nervous about becoming Mai's guardian. He stayed up late worrying about what will happen and did not realize that he had fallen asleep.

He was woken up by a loud knock coming from his front door. He sleepily stood up and opened the front door. He was greeted by a hyper Madoka, "Ohayou".

After greeting Lin she sauntered of to the guest bedroom and started planning on what to decorate. Ayako greeted Lin in a manner unlike Madoka, "Ohayou, Lin-san I hope it's not a bother that I would be helping".

"Iie, I'm quite thankful that you were able to help", Lin said sincerely.

"I'll make you some coffee", before Lin could finish his sentence he was being pushed towards the sofa by the miko.

"Iie, there's no need I'll make the coffee; you look like as if you need it more than I do, and most importantly I didn't just come here to help; I want to hear it come from you that you will take care of Mai", Ayako stated with a very serious look on her face that mean business.

"I will to my best to take care of her, but there would be times that I might commit a mistake since I'm not used to having a ward though I consider Naru as my ward it is still not the same, that's why I ask for your consideration if I ever do something stupid", Lin answered her seriously and sincerely.

Before he could continue Ayako raised her hands and said, "I only needed to hear from you that you would take care of Mai, she is like a daughter to me and I want to see her happy so take good care of her".

Before Lin could answer her, a shout came from Madoka, "Ayako, would you come here I need help with the planning".

"You better go, she gets a little hyper with this kinds of things", Lin warned Ayako.

Ayako nodded her head and headed towards the guest room to help Madoka. Lin realized that there were a lot of people who cared for Mai; he then thought, "_well it's not hard to explain with Mai's personality it's easy for people to care for her". _His train of thought was broken by a ringing coming from his phone. He looked at his caller ID and saw that Mai was calling him.

"Moshi moshi is there anything you need Mai-san", he asked.

Mai answered, "I was just going to ask you what time would you come here", Lin looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter to 9, he then said I would be there around 9:30", he answered.

"Okay, bye Koujo-san". Mai cheerfully answered.

Lin went to his room and started preparing to head for Mai's apartment; he then went to where the two women were and informed them that he would go to Mai's apartment. "I will leave it to the both of you to prepare this place", Lin said, the two women nodded their heads since the two of them were very fixed on decorating.

Lin reached Mai's apartment complex and he knocked on her door. He heard shuffling inside Mai's apartment; Mai opened the door and she smiled at Lin, "Ohayou, Koujo-san come in, sorry if it's a little messy in here I haven't finished packing the rest of my things", Mai said

"Would you like some tea Koujo-san", Mai offered Lin a cup of tea. Lin nodded in thanks to Mai he then looked around Mai's apartment and noticed that she had very little belongings.

Mai noticed Lin looking around and said "Oh, I only need to finish packing some more things then we are ready to go".

"You only have a few things in here", Lin stated; he then noticed Mai looking at him, "Gomen, I didn't mean to say it out loud".

Mai shook her head and said, "It's just fine Koujo-san it's just that after my parents died I needed to work to earn money for me to spend since I can't stay dependent on my junior high teacher", she took a deep breath then continued explaining "I had to work for the money but since the money that I earn is only enough for my needs I did not have any to spend on other material things".

"Mai-san, after we finish packing let's head to the mall and buy you some things", Lin told her.

"Eh, you don't have to Koujo-san", but before she could refuse.

Lin interrupted her and said, "I'm not doing this because I pity you I'm doing this because I want to and since it is my responsibility as your guardian to make sure you are given everything that you need".

Mai was not able to say no to Lin since he was very persuasive and she finally relented and sai, "Alright, Koujo-san if you say so, but I don't want you to be spending so much on me so I will use the money that I have saved and I will not take no for an answer".

Lin shook his head at Mai's stubbornness he then said, "Alright you win this time but, Mai I want you to remember that I would gladly give you this things since I want you to have the things you weren't given a chance to have".

Mai started crying from what Lin had said; she threw herself at Lin and buried her head on his chest and kept on saying, "Arigatou" all over again. Lin was shocked on Mai's reaction, after he got over the shock he place his hand on her head and comforted her.

When Mai had already composed herself she said with a slight laugn, "Gomenasai, if I got your clothes wet Koujo-san".

"Iie, it's just fine well then, now that's over with let's finish packing this things". Mai nodded her head in agreement.

After the both of them finished packing Lin-said, "Mai go and get changed we'll eat outside, then we'll head to the mall", Mai looked at him then nodded her head, she then headed to her room and changed her clothes while Lin packed the boxes in the van.

The both of them ate in a small Café near Mai's apartment complex, Lin was looking around the small Café, and Mai noticed this and said "it is small but the food they serve here is very delicious", she smiled at Lin and Lin couldn't help but to return the smile as well. While waiting for their order he couldn't help but notice Mai's bubbly personality was really contagious and realized that even the coldest of person will not be able to break Mai's lively spirit.

He now understand why many people likes Mai it was because of her lively spirit even with all the bad things that happened to her she still continues to smile and live her life.

He cannot help it and said "You are a very strange person you know that even if you are faced with a problem you still are able to smile".

Mai looked at him then answered "If I just sit still and do nothing and just sulk in a corner nothing will come out of it", she stopped for a while when there order arrived, she then continued "That's why I told myself that I should move and live my life I have to do everything I can to be successful".

After Mai finished explaining this Lin then realized that he knew a little about Mai he then said, "I realized that there are a lot of things that I do not know about you Mai, so let's have this opportunity to get to know each other".

Mai nodded her head then said, "Alright what would you like to know".

Lin the asked, "what would you like to take in University?".

Mai answered, "at first I wanted to take law but after I joined SPR I would like to take Parapsychology but there are no Universities here in Japan that have that field so I don't have any ideas on what I would take for now".

When the both of them finished eating they headed towards the mall to shop some things for Mai. When Lin thought that it would be best if he called both Madoka and Ayako to shop with them so that Mai's things will complement her room. Mai excused herself and went to the comfort room; Lin realized that he didn't know what to shop for Mai; he then called Madoka and told her the plan and where to meet them. When Mai returned from the comfort room, he then said, "Mai, I invited Madoka and Matsuzaki-san to help us shop".

Mai looked at him and said "That's a great idea", but then her face suddenly paled.

Lin noticed this and asked "What's wrong, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just fine Koujo-san, it's just that I hope Madoka isn't like Ayako when it comes to shopping but then again those two are alike in many ways", Mai stated and grinned at Lin. Lin just chuckled at what she said.

The both of them headed towards the mall entrance and met up with the two women. Ayako started pulling Mai into the different shops while Madoka talked with Lin, "We finished decorating her room we only need some furniture for the decoration".

"Thank you for the help", Lin said, Madoka just nodded her head in answer she then took off towards the Ayako and Mai and started pulling Mai into shops as well.

After they finished shopping Mai had a new set of clothes, a computer for her to use, books and other stuffs. The four of them headed towards Lin's apartment, after they rested Madoka and Ayako said their goodbyes, Mai waved goodbye to the two of them.

Lin then said "Mai, come with me I'll show you your room", when the two of them reached Mai's room Lin opened the door

She was shocked at what she show, "Koujo-san did you do this", Mai asked.

Lin answered "Iie, I asked Ayako and Madoka to help me, the truth is I really don't know what I was supposed to do and what to buy for you that's why I invited the both of them". "I hope you liked it", Lin asked worried that Mai won't like it but was relieved when Mai smiled

She then said with so much enthusiasm, "I like it thank you Koujo-san for everything".

He was about to deny it when Mai interrupted him and said, "I know that you will say you didn't do anything but you did, you have been doing everything you can just to make me feel comfortable".

Lin smiled at her when he remembered that he bought something for Mai, "I forgot to give this to you, it's your own mobile phone if you need anything my number is on speed dial, bring it with you at all times", Lin told her seriously.

Mai was about to make objections when Lin interrupted, "I will not have no for an answer, though I won't allow anything to happen to you or any of the others, it is just and added precaution just in case you need any of us, so kindly please accept it", he said with finality in his tone.

"Arigatou, Koujo-san, but you really don't have to do this, you've already given me a lot just by taking me in as your ward and this means so much to me just being able to be with you and the others, I don't even know how I would be able to repay you for everything", Mai said with tears marring her face.

Lin went to her and wiped away her tears and hugged her, "Shhh, stop crying, you are someone who is very important to us and we would do everything to make sure that you are safe and well taken care of and there is no need for you to repay us since we did it on our own will". Mai looked at Lin and was about to say something when Lin stopped her, "As much as I will repeat saying that you don't have to repay us knowing your stubborn streak you would do anything just to repay us", Mai chuckled at this.

Lin smiled and said, "You are important to us Mai and what were only asking is for you to remain safe, that's why we are doing this".

Mai looked at him and smiled, "Arigatou, Koujo-san I can't count on how many thank you I could give but I promise that I would take care of myself". She then hug Lin with all her might, she was about to let go when she felt Lin return the hug as well.

They stayed like that for a while when Lin noticed the time and saw that it was already half-past twelve. "It's already late you better head to bed we will finish unpacking tomorrow you should rest for now", Lin said.

Mai nodded her head and said "Alright, oyasuminasai Lin-san". When Mai had closed her door he headed towards his room as well; when he heard his phone started to ring. He looked at his caller ID and cannot recognize the number he then answered, "Moshi moshi, who is this?", before Lin could continue the person on the other line answered

"Hello, Lin". He recognized the voice immediately and he became pale…

AN: /

Ooh! Now who could have called Lin to make him worry so much I wonder well you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapters.

I also would like to inform everyone that the conversation Mai and Lin had in the café would be shown through flashbacks as the story progresses.

I hope everyone liked it!

Pls. review!


	4. Chapter IV

An:/

Hey everyone I want to thank everyone who has been supporting my story.

I hope that everyone will like this new chapter of Mai's adopted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its Characters.

_Thoughts_

_**Thoughts in English**_

**Conversation in English**

Normal Conversation

_Flashback_

…_._

_Flashback/_

_"You better head to bed we will finish unpacking tomorrow you should rest for now", Lin said, Mai nodded her head and said "Alright, oyasuminasai Lin-san". When Mai had closed her door he headed towards his room as well when he heard his phone started to ring. He looked at his caller ID and cannot recognize the number he then answered "Moshi moshi, who is this?", before Lin could continue the person on the other line answered "Hello, Lin". He recognized the voice immediately and he became pale…._

_/Flashback_

…_._

"**Hello Lin how's everyone doing, I heard that you adopted Noll's younger assistant**", stated by a woman. Lin composed his self and calmed down before answering the woman "**Hello, as well Mrs. Davis, what you heard about me becoming the guardian of Noll's younger assistant is true". **The person on the other end paused for a minute before asking "**Does she know about whom Noll truly is or the reason why Noll is staying in Japan". "Iie, she doesn't know I'm going to let Noll inform her about it, it is not my right to tell her anything", **Lin answered the woman.

The woman spoke again "**Well how is Noll doing?" **Lin relaxed a bit knowing that the conversation is no longer that personal, he answered "**He's doing fine, although the others had already gotten used to calling him Naru". "Naru, what do you mean by that Koujo?" **the woman asked. Lin smiled and answered "**I know that Madoka had already informed you on how Naru and Mai met, it started from there due to Noll's as Mai says narcissistic attitude she started calling him Naru and well the others just followed". **The woman on the other end started laughing "**From what I'm hearing from you and Madoka, Mai has a great effect on Naru".** Lin chuckled and said "**If you mean Noll starting to lighten up then you are correct Luella, Noll doesn't say it but I'm sure that he cares for her as much as he cared for Gene". "Koujo, do you think she is right for him?"** the woman asked. "**Luella, I'm very sure that Mai would be the one who would be able to get Noll out of his shell, and I'm not the only one thinking of this I'm sure that the others are planning something on making Noll and Mai get together"**, Lin sincerely answered.

"**I'm glad I just hope that if they will find out the truth they would be able to forgive Noll", **Luella worriedly said. Lin comforted her and said "**You don't have to worry Luella with Mai's answer I'm sure they would be able to forgive him". "What do you mean?" **the woman asked curiously. "**While I was talking to Mai she told me that no matter what Noll is hiding he would always be him".**

_Flashback/_

"_Mai, I want to ask you something", Lin said. Mai looked at him and asked "What would you like to ask Koujo-san?" Lin looked at his cup before answering "I was quite sure that you would start asking things about Naru since I've been with him a lot longer than you". Mai looked outside the café's window before answering "I didn't ask you about Naru because I want him to be the one to tell me about himself and not from somebody else". "Why do you say so?" Lin asked her curiously. "When I met Naru I already sensed that he was hiding something you as well Koujo-san but, I know that the both you are good people", Mai sighed and drunk from her cup then continued "That's why I will wait until the two of you are ready to tell me the truth". Lin looked at her and said "Won't you be angry once you find out the truth". She smiled then said "Even if I do get angry at you it is not because you didn't tell the truth but because you don't trust me enough to tell me", she looked up then said, "well that is if I will get angry at you but I won't since I know that no matter what happens you will always be Koujo-san and Naru will be just Naru"._

_Lin was shocked from what Mai had answered, he then smiled then said "Thank you for being patient, I promise you when the both of us are ready we will tell you the truth all of it". Mai smiled at him then said "Just take your time Koujo-san we have a long time"._

_/Flashback_

"**Is that so she is a lot more sensitive than what Madoka had informed me, but I could see what you mean about her being perfect for Naru", **Luella said, she then continued "**But I'm afraid of what the others reaction would be", **she said worriedly. Lin smiled then said "**Actually I had the same question and do you know what she said". ** Luella asked "**What did she say?" **"**She said the others might be angry but they will get over it since, they care for the both of you they will get angry not because you lied to them but, because they care for the both of you", **Lin stated.

"**I'm glad that there are a lot of people caring for Noll, well I'd better hang-up now I'll call another time Goodbye Koujo", **Luella said. "**Goodbye Luella and don't worry I'll watch over Noll, actually there would be a lot of people taking care of Noll". **Lin comforted Luella.

Lin sat down and remembered what both he and Mai talked about in the café.

_Flashback/_

"_You knew that we were both hiding something yet you did not try to force it out from us", Lin curiously asked. "Although I wanted to know what the truth is, I also respect your right to hide the truth from us", Mai answered "You are not at fault if you kept something from us, it's not as if you're the only ones who are hiding something everyone has a secret they wish to keep", she continued. Lin asked "What do you mean?" Mai just smile then answered "Hiding something from us is different from lying to us". "What will you do if you find out that we are lying at you, will you get angry", Lin asked._

"_I might be contradicting what I'm said a while ago but if you are lying at us I would first want to know why you lied , everyone has a reason why they lie", Lin was about to ask when Mai interrupted her and said "As I told you before I could sense if you are lying at me or if you are hiding something, and I said that I trust the both of you even though you are lying I know it is for our own sake", Mai answered._

_Lin just shook his head then said "You're a lot smarter than you show". Mai started giggling and said "As I said before Koujo-san everyone has a secret they want to keep ". Mai can no longer hold it and started laughing seeing Lin's expression "What I mean is how did you think I manage to get to school when I don't have any financial support", Mai questioned Lin. "You mean to say that , but you have been asking Naru for a day off so that you could catch up with school". _

"_I asked Naru for a day off not because I need to catch up at school, I had to enter my extra classes because of my scholarship I have extra classes", Mai answered smiling. "There are a lot of things that I don't know about you", Lin stated. "Eh, isn't this the reason why we are having this question and answer", Mai asked. "Yeah, you're right this is the reason why we are doing this", Lin answered; the two of them continued asking questions until it was time to go._

_/Flashback_

Before Lin realized it someone was shaking him awake, he opened his eye groggily and saw Mai waking him up, he realized that he might have dose of in the living room without realizing it. "Koujo-san, did you sleep here all night", Mai asked him. Lin answered "I might have dosed off last night and did not realize it I guess I was just too tired".

"Alright if you're sure that you're just fine I'll go and prepare us some breakfast before we start unpacking my things", Mai said. Lin nodded his head and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up for the morning "I'll just change then I will help you in the kitchen", Lin said.

The both of them had pancakes for breakfast. After eating the both of them started arranging Mai's things into her room. When Lin's phone started ringing "Hello" "Koujo, we had word that you had adopted someone I along with the elders would like to meet her, after all she is my adopted granddaughter", the woman on the other end said. "I understand mother, we will head there on Friday, I'll will just finish the necessary papers for Mai's change of surname", Lin answered his mother.

Lin's father was named Lin Shuhei and also the clan head of the Lin Clan but, after his father's death his mother Lin Houki took over as the clan head until his older brother is ready to take his position as clan head.

Lin also remembered the talk that both he and Mai had regarding her name change.

_Flashback/_

"_Mai I almost forgot would you like to have your last name to be changed to Lin or would you like to retain your surname", Lin asked. Mai looked at him then said "It's just fine with me to have my name changed into Lin since, you are my guardian I think it's only right for me to change my last name". Lin the said "Are you sure that's what you want". "Hai, I'm sure of my decision, it that's alright with you for me to have your name Koujo-san", Mai said. "It's a great honor for you to have my last name", Lin said._

_/Flashback_

"Koujo-san who was the one on the phone" Mai asked him. Lin looked at her then said "It was my mother; she wanted to meet you along with the clan elders". Mai looked as if though she was going to be sick Lin went to her then place his hands on her shoulder for comfort "Everything is going to be alright I would be there with you, and I'm perfectly sure that they would accept you and like you", Lin said.

"You're not saying that just to calm me down are you", Mai asked. "Iie, I'm not saying it just to calm you down it is because I believe in you and you would be able to get my family's acceptance", Lin told Mai. "Well then we better go and file the necessary paper works for your name change", Lin said.

After the two of them finished that they headed towards an Italian Restaurant to eat lunch while waiting for the food Mai remembered the talk that she had with Lin regarding his family, she knows that Lin's father is dead and his mother took over as clan head. She also knows that Lin has an older brother and sister. When she remembered _come to think of it Koujo-san never told me when we will go to China. _"Koujo-san when will we meet your family?", Mai asked. Lin answered her "We would head there by Friday and if everything goes well we might be able to get back on Monday". Mai nodded her head in understanding.

The both of them finished eating lunch and headed towards Lin's apartment "We will inform Naru and the others tomorrow about where we will be going so as not to worry them", Lin said. They finished unpacking Mai's things and the both of them ate dinner, after the both of them headed to their rooms to sleep.

It was the day for Lin and Mai to go and meet Lin's family, the others were also there and saying their farewells to both Lin and Mai. Ayako and Bou-san telling Mai to be careful and not get into any accidents, they also told Lin to keep her safe at all times. Masako made a comment "The two of you act as if your Mai's guardian when it is actually Lin-san", this made the two of them to stop. Mai laughed along with the others well except for Lin and Naru, Mai then said "Don't worry Ayako and Bou-san I'll take care of myself and I'm with Koujo-san".

Both Lin and Mai boarder the plane heading for China, Mai dosed of with on single thing in her mind _I hope everything would go fine when I meet Koujo-san's family._

An:/

I hope everyone liked it , What do you think will happen when Mai meets Lin's family, it would all be on the next chapte

Pls. review !

Kindly pls. tell me if you would like Gene to be alive in the story!

Thank you!


	5. Chapter V

An:/

Hi everyone it's me again and I hope you will like this chapter !

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

….

_Flashback/_

_Both Lin and Mai boarder the plane heading for China, Mai dosed of with on single thing in her mind __I hope everything would go fine when I meet Koujo-san's family._

_/Flashback_

…_.._

The both of them reached the airport at about 12:00 noon, the both of them waited for Lin's family to get them. Mai was looking around when she saw someone who looked like Lin. "Koujo-san are those people your siblings", Mai asked. Lin looked at whom she was referring to then saw it was his older brother Lin Keiki and his older sister Lin Kourin .

The two people mentioned saw them then waved "Koujo, over here", Kourin exclaimed. Lin and Mai headed towards the two. Lin was enveloped in a hug by Kourin. "Kourin stop it your suffocating him" Keiki berated his sister. "Welcome back Koujo", Keiki greeted. Keiki looked at Mai then said "You must be Mai", Mai bowed her head then answered nervously "Yes, I'm Lin Mai, it's an honor to meet you umm". Keiki smiled then said "Lin Keiki and this is my twin sister Lin Kourin", before Mai could answer Kourin enveloped her in a big hug "You're so cute I never thought Koujo would ever adopt someone as cute as you", Kourin said.

"Elder sister", Koujo started saying but Kourin started dragging Mai towards the car. Keiki place his hands on Koujo's shoulders then said "Don't worry nothing's going to happen to her and as I could see Kourin has already gotten quite fond of her". Koujo looked at his older brother and nodded his head his brother just squeezed his shoulders. "With better go before Kourin starts dragging Mai around town", Keiki said. The both of them headed towards the car where Kourin and Mai were waiting for them.

Kourin saw them and exclaimed "What took the two of you so long". "Sorry we just wanted to bond for a short while", Keiki answered. "Geez the two of you could bond later we better head towards the house everyone's waiting", Kourin said.

When Mai heard this she stiffened and started to get pale, Koujo saw but before he could go and comfort Mai his brother beat him to it. Keiki hugged Mai then said "There's nothing for you to worry about Koujo, Kourin and I are with you and I know you would be able to get the clan's acceptance the moment they see you", Mai looked at him then he smiled at Mai.

Lin was shocked at what he saw his brother doesn't usually smile at people outside the family unless that person has gained his ultimate trust and respect. He then smiled with the backing of both his siblings Mai will surely get the acceptance of the clan; but he also knows that even if Mai won't be backed up by his siblings she would still be able to gain the clan's acceptance with her personality.

He then looked at Kourin who was smiling at the scene, his sister noticed then said "Do not worry Koujo everything would be okay and after this meeting I will ask mother to allow me to train Mai". Koujo looked at his sister and was about to ask why when she said "I'll tell you later what I mean", he nodded his head knowing that his sister is a very good judge of character. She could sense the power that a person has and also a person's aura, she could sense even the littlest of evil within a person. He knew that his sister had a reason for saying that and trusts his sister's judgement.

They reached the clan house and the four of them were headed by a maid towards the meeting room. They waited for the elders and the clan head to arrive. While they were waiting Mai started fidgeting on her sit, Kourin saw this and held her hands. Mai looked at her and Kourin just smiled at her "Everything's going to be alright", she comforted Mai.

After Kourin said that the clan elders along with the clan head arrived. "Ah, welcome back Lord Koujo it has been a long time since you last visited", one of the elders named Koshou said, he then looked at Mai "Ah, and this must be Taniyama Mai or better yet Lin Mai". Mai looked at the elder and she felt scared and her mind was telling her to stay away from him. The other elders along with the clan head saw Mai's reaction.

_The clan head thought she's a lot stronger than I expected for her to sense something about elder Koshou when Kourin herself could not sense anything from him. _Elder Koshou asked Mai "Is there something wrong dear", Mai answered "There's nothing wrong I'm just a little nervous". Elder Koshou looked at Mai curiously and was about to say something when the clan head said "Alright I think the other elders should introduce themselves as well".

After the elders were introduced the elders bade their farewells since they still have something to do. The clan head was only left, after the elders left she looked at Mai then said "Well now that is over why don't you come here and give your grandmother a hug", Mai was shocked with what the clan head said. "What's wrong I'm not going to eat you", she said. Mai looked at Koujo and he nodded, she then went and gave the clan head a hug.

After hugging Mai she said "You are a very sweet, kind and loving young lady", Mai was shocked with what she said. "Why are you so shocked with what I'm saying", she the realized the reason then looked at Koujo "Koujo why didn't you inform her about the clan", she asked her youngest son. "I didn't tell her because I wanted to explain to her everything here so that she would be able to understand it better", Koujo answered. His mother nodded her head then said "Well I guess we have to tell you everything about the clan since you're already a part of it", she said. Mai looked at her then smiled "Welcome to the family Mai, just call me grandma and I will not take no for an answer", she informed Mai. She then looked at Mai then saw that she was crying asked "what's wrong dear, why are you crying". Mai composed herself then answered "sorry I didn't mean to cry it's just that this is the first time that I ever had a grandmother", Houki was shocked and looked at Koujo, Koujo then answered "Mai never got the chance to meet her grandparents due to the fact that they were already dead by the time Mai was born".

"There, there stop crying you have me as your grandmother now", Houki said. "Yeah, Mai you have me as your auntie, Keiki as your uncle and Koujo as your father", Kourin added. Mai looked at all of them then said "Thank you all of you, I'm going to be alright now grandma, auntie Kourin, uncle Keiki and of course Koujo-tousan".

Koujo was shocked when Mai called her father "Mai, did you just call me", Mai looked at him and said "Gomen, I didn't mean to call you that before I asked you I hope it's alright with you if I call you father". Koujo shook his head then said "it's alright with me Mai if you would call me father". He smiled at her and hugged, she hugged back and the others hugged her as well. "Now that's over how about if we tell you the clan's history Mai", Houki asked her granddaughter. Mai looked at her then nodded her head.

After 2 hours

Mai was trying to take everything she heard about the Lin clan, the others smiled at her concentration when Koujo suddenly remembered "Oh, I almost forgot elder sister what did you mean awhile ago when we were at the airport", Mai along with the others looked at Kourin "Well since you asked I will tell you when I said that Mai has a very strong power I meant that she has abilities that not yet revealed". Mai suddenly said "What do you mean by that auntie Kourin?"

"I would be the one to answer that", Keiki said, "What Kourin meant is that you have untrained abilities Mai, it also seem that they were awaken when you joined SPR" he looked up then continue "What we are trying to tell you is that you should be trained on how to control your abilities".

"Come to think of it Mai whenever we go on cases you are always attacked by the spirits", Koujo said "I just realized it now those spirit who attacked you they didn't mean to cause you harm they just wanted you to notice them for you to help them". "What do you mean by that Tou-san", Mai asked.

Keiki then said "Mai don't you understand you have the ability to help spirits without the need to destroy them". "You have the ability to sense both living and spiritual beings", Kourin said then added "Even if that person or spirit would suppress there aura you would still be able to sense it, that's why you were able to sense something about elder Koshou a while back".

Houki the said "That's why you want Mai to be trained am I right Kourin". Kourin nodded her head, she then looked at Mai she then said,"while you are here I will be the one to train you but once you return to Japan I would send someone to train you since Koujo can only prevent your abilities from being released all at once and killing you, you would need someone who is experienced with your type of ability to train".

Mai nodded her head then said "What type of training will I have", Houki was the one who answered "You would be trained on how to control your present abilities and hone it, you would be taught some protective spells to protect yourself from spirits aside from that you would also be taught the different types of curses, purification spells, spiritual healing which will enable you to heal not only the spirits but also injuries inflicted by spirits and many more".

"But before we start your training I think it's only right for us to give you a tour the place", Houki said. When Kourin heard this she stood up then grabbed Mai's hands then started dragging "Alright, I'll take Mai around town and some shops". "Ehhhhhh, auntie Kourin", Mai exclaimed. The others started laughing, Keiki the turned and looked at Koujo "Let's go out Kourin will have Mai occupied for the whole day it's been a long time since we last went out together", Koujo looked at his brother then nodded his head.

The both of them bade their farewells to Houki and followed the two women out of the clan compound. Kourin was by the car and started shouting at the both of them "Come on hurry up you slow pokes". The four of them were joking around with each other when Mai suddenly felt something evil lurking behind the trees. Mai looked at the trees the others saw this and Koujo asked "Mai, is there something wrong?" Mai looked at him then said "Iie I just felt something evil a while back, it might just be my imagination I might just be tired from the trip". Kourin then said "Well we better get going and find somewhere to it I want to know everything about you Mai", Mai understood what Kourin was implying the other two as well "Alright, auntie Kourin I would like to know more about you and uncle Keiki".

When Mai was about to enter the car she sensed that someone with an evil intention was looking at them and she thought that she had felt it somewhere before. Mai looked at the trees before entering the car. The four of them left and went to town.

Behind the trees a man stood there thinking _she is stronger than I expected, she managed to sense me even thought I was already suppressing my aura. That girl would be a hindrance to my plans I better get rid of her before she would be able to control her abilities. They won't be able to know what hits them, so be prepared little girl._

In Japan, in SPR one of the pictures with the whole gang in it fell. Naru and Madoka heard it the both of them went to the living room and saw the picture. They both looked at each other Naru then said "Madoka call the others and tell them to pack we're heading over to where Mai and Lin are", "Alright Naru I will prepare the tickets as well", Madoka answered. Naru looked at the fallen picture and thought _Mai please be safe._

…

An:/

HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

The next chapter would be Mai hanging out with her Aunt and Uncle, her training starts and of course everyone knows Mai and how she attracts trouble all the time.

Would the others get there before something happens to Mai or could this be the first case Mai would have with her new family?

PLS. REVIEW and GIVE SUGGESTIONS


	6. Chapter VI

An:/

Hey everyone it's me again! Hope you will enjoy this chapter! I will be updating a lot more this month so kindly give some suggestions on what you would like to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

…

_Flashback/_

_In Japan, in SPR one of the pictures with the whole gang in it fell. Naru and Madoka heard it the both of them went to the living room and saw the picture. They both looked at each other Naru then said "Madoka call the others and tell them to pack we're heading over to where Mai and Lin are", "Alright Naru I will prepare the tickets as well", Madoka answered. Naru looked at the fallen picture and thought __**Mai please be safe**__._

_/Flashback_

…

Back in China Mai along with her new family with the exception of her grandmother since she had head duties to do have finish touring the place and Mai had a whole new wardrobe for her to wear while staying with her adoptive father's family. Both her aunt and uncle pampered her with a lot of things and when she asked them "Why are you doing this?" both her aunt and uncle looked at her as if though she grew two heads and they answered "Is it wrong for us to do this, we told you before Mai you are already a part of this family consider this as a welcome present for you', when they said this it made Mai concede to them and allowed them to pamper her.

Mai along with Koujo, her aunt Kourin and her uncle Keiki were waiting for their orders to arrive they were eating at a Chinese Restaurant. While they were waiting Kourin looked at Mai then asked "What happened a while back, before we left the compound?" This caught the attention of the other two, Mai looked at them then answered "I don't know it's just that I felt as if though someone was watching as with malice, it was so dark as if thought it is incasing me in a dark void, it was the same feeling that I had when elder Koshou talked to me".

The others looked at her with shock since none of them were able to sense Koshou at all. Koujo was about to ask his adoptive daughter something when he noticed that Mai was looking around the shop he then asked, "Mai what's wrong you look as if though you're paranoid about something". Mai looked then answered "I don't know I just felt a sudden chill, it seems as though someone is planning something bad". After saying this Mai suddenly lost consciousness.

While Mai collapsed this scene is happening in a dark room within the Lin's Clan compound someone was chanting in Ancient Chinese Language, this person was within a circle of Ancient Symbols. The person doing this was none other than elder Koshou, after finishing the chant he started laughing a maniacal laugh he then said "That girl along with the members of the Head family will not know what hits them, but before I can take over the Lin Clan I must get rid of that girl, she would be a hindrance once she has been trained with her abilities". He was concentrated on his plans that he did not sense that someone was watching everything he was doing and was oblivious that the person who was watching was also the same person he wanted to get rid of.

Back to Mai and the others, after she lost consciousness they rented a room since the restaurant they went to was a hotel as well. They brought Mai to the room for them to lay her down Kourin then asked "What happened why she had lost consciousness all of a sudden?" Koujo answered "Usually it happens during cases but I think it has something to do with what she sensed a while ago it only takes her awhile before she wakes up".

While Mai was asleep her aunt and uncle asked Koujo to tell them what Mai's abilities were at the moment and how the two of them met and other things about Mai. Koujo agreed and told them about Mai's current abilities and, after he explained her abilities the two looked at each other and had the same line of thought that Mai's abilities did not end up from there since from what they heard from what Lin explained Mai's abilities are growing during cases. "Well it's a good thing that she joined SPR", Kourin said.

"What do you mean if she hadn't joined SPR then she wouldn't be facing this dangers?" Koujo asked. Keiki was the one to answer "If she didn't join SPR the more she would be in danger since as you said her powers grow when you are on cases", he looked at Mai then continued "I think her abilities are shown when she is in a place where there is a high paranormal activity, what do you think would have happened if she didn't meet you and was subjected to a high paranormal activity?", he asked Lin.

Lin answered "There's a chance that she won't be able to control and result to endangering not only her life but the life of others as well". Keiki nodded, but before he could say something Mai started to stir from her sleep.

"Mai, Mai, wake up", Kourin shook her niece awake. Mai started groaning and she opened her eyes "Wha-what's going on", she said groggily, she then remembered where she was she looked around and saw Koujo along with her aunt and uncle looking at her relieved. "Mai, don't do that again you gave us all a fright", her aunt berated. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys", she said "Alright will forgive you this time but you should tell us what made you lose consciousness", her uncle asked.

Mai took a long breath before answering "After I lost consciousness, I was in a very dark room, I think it was in the compound, I saw a man circled by symbols it looks like the symbols in the book you gave me aunt Kourin, then he was saying a chant I cannot understand what he was saying but I think it was a curse", but before she could continue Koujo interrupted her.

"Mai, when you saw this was it a vision or an out of body experience", Koujo asked. Mai thought of it for a while then answered "I think it was more of an out of body experience, since it felt real", "What do you mean by it felt real?", her uncle asked since he already knows what Mai's ability are at the moment. She answered "I don't know how but it just didn't feel that it happened during the past or that it would happen in the future I don't know how to explain it, it's just what my instinct is trying to tell me".

Kourin then asked, "Since you say that it was happening at the present who was the person?" "I think it was elder Koshou, no I know it was elder Koshou he plans to get rid of me since I would be a hindrance to his plans if I would be trained with my abilities", Mai answered.

Keiki then asked "What was he planning and thought you as a hindrance", the other two looked at Mai and waited for her to answer "I don't know why he considers me as a threat but, he plans to become the clan head and take over the Lin clan", she answered.

Before Keiki could ask Koujo asked Mai "Elder Koshou is very sensitive about his surroundings he could have sensed you", Mai then answered "I don't think he noticed me since he was concentrated on what he was doing".

"Well there's no use for us to think on what he is planning to do but, we know one thing he would be shocked that we would be ready for what he is going to send us", Kourin said. Koujo then asked his elder sister "What do you mean by that Elder sister?"

"What she means is that we have the upper hand in this situation, although we do not know how he is going to do it, we know that he has something up his sleeves and we would be ready for it", Keiki answered. "We should then inform the elders", Koujo said. When Mai suddenly spoke "I don't think that's the right thing to do".

The other three looked at her the Kourin asked "what do you mean Mai?", she was curious to what her niece was planning so was with the others. Mai smile then answered "If we inform the elders he might notice that there is something going on and he might have some workers within the clan and they would inform him of what is going then he would be a lot more cautious in doing his plans", before Mai could continue Koujo stated "I think I understand now we should keep this to ourselves well we should also tell this to mother but, what Mai said is right we should keep this to ourselves for now".

The others nodded their heads in understanding but before they could plan on their course of action the room's door suddenly opened and someone said "You know you shouldn't be talking of those kinds of things where anyone can eavesdrop on you".

….

An:/

Oooh! I wonder who could have said that are Mai and the others caught or did they find help?

You'll just have to wait and see on the next chapter.

PLS. REVIEW

= )


	7. Chapter VII

An: /

Hey everyone it's me again!

Hope you will like this chapter of Mai's Adopted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

….

_Flashback/_

_The others nodded their heads in understanding but before they could plan on their course of action the room's door suddenly opened and someone said "You know you shouldn't be talking of those kinds of things where anyone can eavesdrop on you"._

_/Flashback  
…_

The others looked at who barged in and were shocked before Keiki could ask who they were Mai suddenly stood up and exclaimed "Minna, what are you doing here?" "You're really an idiot you know that now I can really say that you are a magnet to danger", a certain narcissist answered.

Before Mai could say something a voice was heard "Naru, that's no way to talk to your assistant", they all looked at the door and saw the rest of the gang standing there. Before Mai could say something she was tackled into a bear hug by Bou-san, "Bou-san, I can't breathe", Mai said.

Before Bou-san new it he was hit on the head by Ayako. "What was that for woman", he exclaimed looking at Ayako. Lin interrupted before the two of them could start fighting "What are you guys exactly doing here?" he asked them. Madoka was the one to answer "We came here because we were worried that something has happened to the both of you".

"What do you mean, how did you know that something happened and how sure are you that something did happen?" Keiki asked them and Kourin added "Who are you exactly?" That was the only time they noticed that Mai and Lin were not alone. Before anyone could say something Mai stated "I think we have some introduction needed".

After the other members of SPR were introduced to Lin's brother and sister they continued their discussion. "As for the answer on how we knew Mai and Lin-san were in danger Naru-bou just contacted us and told us to pack and that we would be heading to China", Bou-san answered. Ayako then looked at Naru "Come to think of it how did you know that something had happened Naru". Madoka was the one to answer "When Naru and I were in the office one of the pictures in the living room got broken and well we just thought that something did happen", Kourin the asked, "Usually people would just tell themselves that there was another reason on why it got broken why did you consider that they were in danger?" Naru was the one to answer this time "We would be considered hypocrites if we do not believe in this stuff since we do investigate paranormal activities and this things are usually the natural thought we would have if something like this happens".

"Well I guess you have a point, but how did you exactly find where we were?" Keiki asked. "Actually it was just a coincidence we checked-in here for us to rest from the flight before we would head to the Lin's compound when I saw Lin-san carrying Mai I called the others and well we asked for your room number and that's how we are here", Bou-san answered.

"Now would you mind explaining to us what really is happening", Naru asked. The others looked at Mai and Lin along with his siblings for the explanation. Kourin nodded then started explaining it to them.

After Kourin finished explaining Keiki asked the members of SPR "Now you know are you willing to help us". Naru looked at him then said "We will help you after all I can't let my idiotic assistant to cause trouble". Mai was seething in anger and was ready to kill Naru for what he said but Bou-san was preventing her "Come on jou-chan calm down".

Both Kourin and Keiki looked at each other and nodded "Alright since you're accepting how are we going to explain to the elders what you are doing here", Mai the suggested "Maybe we could say that they are here for a vacation since they have been working hard and thought that they wanted to surprise me". The others looked at her then smiled "I think that's a good idea Mai-san", John said.

Naru nodded his head in agreement "I wouldn't agree if this was a different case but since we are needed to remain in a low profile this excuse is the best way for us to solve this problem". "Alright then now that's settled why don't we head to the compound and tomorrow we would have a tour what do you think", Kourin suggested. The others nodded in agreement and they all headed towards the Lin's compound.

When they reached the compound they headed towards the clan head's room. Keiki knocked on the door then someone answered "Come in". The others entered the room; Houki looked up and saw her children along with her granddaughter and the SPR gang. "Ah you guys are back and who might this people be?" she asked.

Koujo then said "I think it would be best if we place a silencing seal on the door lest we want the wrong people to hear". Houki understood immediately that it was something very important she closed her eyes then started chanting. After Houki finished she opened her eyes then asked "Now would anyone mind explaining to me what is going on?"

Koujo explained to his mother what happened and the course of action they have planned, Houki closed her eyes then said "I think it is for the best and before anything else I believe you haven't introduced me to your friends".

Mai then introduced the gang to her grandmother. After the introductions John suddenly asked "Would you mind if I asked what you just did awhile ago?" Houki looked at him then said "It's alright what I did a while ago is merely a spell to keep those who have evil intentions to hear what we are talking about they would only be able to hear us talking of certain things like "Did you enjoy" or something to the likes of it", John nodded his head in understanding.

"What language was that grandma", Mai asked. "It's an Ancient Chinese Language used by the Lin clan with our spells, why do you ask dear", Houki asked her granddaughter. "It was the same language elder Koshou was using although unlike yours it was full of malice", she answered.

Houki then became curious "Mai what was the color of the symbols you saw", Mai answered "It was black and after he finished the symbols changed color into red then into black". "Did you just say that it was black, then red, then black", Keiki asked worriedly. Mai nodded her head she was to ask when Koujo suddenly cursed.

"What does that mean?" Naru asked. Houki was the one to answer "It means that he was trying to summon a demon, Mai did the light of the candles died", Mai shook her heads then suddenly fainted. "Mai" the others shouted worriedly while Koujo place her on the couch. Mai opened her eyes and noticed she was in the same dark room she then saw elder Koshou doing the same ritual she reached the part where he started laughing maniacally and thought she was about to wake up but when she didn't she looked at what was happening in front of her and saw that the candles were still lit. She wasn't the only one to notice elder Koshou noticed it as well then he his face contorted in pain and an ear splitting scream was heard from him.

After that Mai then woke up she looked around and saw that everyone had a relieved look on their faces. "What did you see", Naru asked her, she took a long breath then said "I saw the same thing as this morning but its different this time it was a vision of the past, the candles remained lit but before I woke up he screamed as if though he was in pain".

Houki then spoke "Since the candles were still lit he did wasn't successful in summoning a demon and this caused him pain". "Why did it cause him pain when he wasn't able to summon a dark creature?" Koujo was the one to answer "In Chinese summoning if you are trying to summon a dark creature and if you used your blood as token then it would be causing you pain".

Kourin notice that they were still confused and explained "Usually in summoning a demon it usually needs a sacrifice of a living being or the blood of a living being, he must have been to confident that he would be successful in summoning and thought that his blood is more than enough as a token for the creature".

Masako then asked "What do you mean by the need to use a sacrifice in summoning a dark creature". Houki was the one to answer "Summoning a demon in Chinese culture is like asking for death that's why there is a need for a sacrifice to placate the demon from taking your life".

Naru then spoke "I think I understand now, the greater the sacrifice you give will not summon a stronger demon but instead the greater sacrifice the lesser you will feel the pain of the demon trying to take your soul". "Naru-bou what do you mean?" Bou-san asked.

Mai was the one to answer this time "I read of it in a book I saw at tou-san's house it said that in Chinese culture if you summon a demon you are using your own soul to allow the demon to roam freely, after using the demon to do your bidding it will take your soul as payment". The others looked at her shocked that was when Ayako noticed that Mai called Lin Otou-san.

Bou-san was the one to speak "Wow, jou-chan who would have thought that you would be the one to anwer?" "Geez it's not that shocking really how the hell did you think was I able to enter school without any financial support?" Mai answered.

Before Bou-san could answer Ayako immediately said "That's not the shocking part since when did you call Lin Otou-san Mai?" They all looked at Mai for the explanation "It was after I met grandma", she answered.

"Enough of that how come elder Koshou didn't know that", Naru asked. "I think it would be because he didn't understand what it meant", Mai answered. John asked "What do you mean Mai-san?"

"Of course in the text it said that **"Those who will summons the great demon will be given the ultimate power, the demon will vanish along with the soul of the first mortal who has experienced its power!"**

"He might have thought that the soul of those whom the demon has killed would be the payment, he didn't understand that it was him who has first experienced the demon's power" Keiki said.

"Wait, but didn't you say that he didn't succeed in summoning the demon so what happened to him then if the demon wasn't summoned?" Ayako asked.

"I would be the one to answer that, he will experience as if thought a part of his soul was ripped but it would only stop his plans for a little while so we should still be prepared for what will happen remember we still do not know those who works for him, he might not be able to do it but he has minions", Houki said.

The others nodded their heads and they were all thinking the same _what will elder Koshou's next move will be and how many followers he has. _None of them thought that the end was near and they would receive help from the least likely of persons.

….

An: /

Hope you liked it!

Ooh! Who would be helping Mai and the others, it would be answered in the next chapter

PLS. REVIEW


	8. Chapter VIII

An: /

Hey everyone it's me again. Forgive for making all of you wait. Here is the new chapter for Mai's Adopted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters!

…..

_Flashback/_

_The others nodded their heads and they were all thinking the same what will elder Koshou's next move will be and how many followers he has. None of them thought that the end was near and they would receive help from the least likely of persons. _

_/Flashback_

…

While everyone was planning on what their course of action would be on the matter at hand, in Elder Koshou's room he was lying on his bed so weak and fragile. He was talking to his followers "To all of you I know that you have heard of what has befallen your master that is why I am asking you as my most trusted followers to give me your life so that I would be able to fulfill our goal".

All of his followers were looking at him as if though he had grown two heads. He saw the reactions of his followers and asked "What is wrong do you have a problem or are you planning on turning your backs on me after what I have done for you".

"It is not that Master, the reason why we are acting like this is because we are merely lowly human and are we do not want to taint your soul my Lord", Shinju his most trusted servant had said.

"Shinji, there is nothing for you to worry about your life might taint my soul but by giving your life I would be able to take the role of head of the Lin Clan and become the most powerful being here on Earth". His followers looked at each other then Koshou said "I think it would be best if you gave me your children's soul instead if I would be given the life of a child then that of a grown man since they say the soul of a child is stronger than that of an aging man".

Everyone was shocked, he looked at his followers then said "What are you doing, why aren't you preparing your young ones for me?" They looked at each other then bowed to their master and told him that they would gather their young.

Once they were all out of ear shot they started discussing between themselves. One of them said "My wife would be so devastated our only child to be sacrificed to our Lord". Somebody also said "Why, why does he have to take my only child hasn't he had enough he had already taken my wife from me and now my only child!"

Shinji heard this and asked "Why don't you just run away along with your family then you won't have to sacrifice your children?" "Are you insane if we do that he would just find us and slaughter our family, I would rather lose my child than to lose everyone I love!" one of them exclaimed.

"Are you trying to say that you would rather sacrifice the life of an innocent child who hasn't been able to see the world", Shinji asked. One of them said "Do you think it's easy to give up our child, it hurts as to sacrifice our children but if it is the only way for us to survive then I have no choice".

Everyone started heading to their quarters to take their children for their master. Shinji stood in the hallway his fists clenched in anger he thought _I won't let this happen, I will not allow him to succeed even if it causes me my life, he has taken everything from me the woman that I have loved and my unborn child. I can't take this anymore if only I could do something of course maybe, Koshou prepare yourself your happy days are almost over. _

Koshou was in his room thinking that he would be able to succeed and didn't even realize that his most trusted follower would be the cause of his demise. Mai and the others were having their dinner when a knock was heard from the door. Kourin went and answered it and saw it was Shinji "What do you want had elder Koshou sent you here if this isn't important tell him that we would see him in the morning", Kourin said.

"I am not here on my mas-Koshou's orders I am here on my own volition", Shinji answered. Keiki was the one who asked "What do you mean if you are lying to us then you will see to it that you will not be able to get out of here unharmed?"

Shinji looked at Houki then said "I know that you might not believe me but please listen to what I have to tell". Houki was about to answer when Mai cut in "Grandma let's give him a chance I could sense that he is sincere with what he is telling", Mai looked at her with pleading eyes. Houki then sighed then said "We will give you a chance but if we see that you are up to no good we will not stop and hurt you do you understand". Shinji answered "I understand if you want you may place a spell on me to see if I am lying or not" but before he could continue Mai cut in "There is no need for that I would be able to sense if you are lying or not".

Shinji looked at her then said "Now I understand why Koshou wanted to get rid of you, you are capable of revealing his plans, I could see that he was threaten of you since you are a lot more powerful than you seem once trained". Everyone was shocked from what he said, Koujo was about to comment when Mai said "I think this is not about me am I right Shinji this is about Elder Koshou isn't it"

Shinji nodded his head then asked "How did you know?" "A while ago instead of calling him master you are calling him by his name as if thought you lost every respect that you had for him", Mai answered. He closed his eyes then clenched his fists and said in an angry voice "I have lost my respect for him the moment he has taken the woman I love from me".

Bou-san was the one to ask "What do you mean when he had taken the woman you loved?" Shinji closed his eyes and composed himself he then said "It happened 5 years ago, it was a stormy night".

_Flashback/_

_There was a storm that night Elder Koshou went knocked on Shinji's door, but what shocked him was that it wasn't Shinji who opened the door but instead a beautiful woman. "Kanna, who's at the door?" Shinji asked and when he looked he saw elder Koshou standing in front of his door. "Elder Koshou what are you doing here at this time of night I wanted to talk with you but I could see that you have a visitor"._

"_Elder Koshou I would like you to meet Kanna she is a friend of mine, I met her at the temple". Elder Koshou then said "It is an honor for me to meet you Shinji is very quiet_ _and I never thought of him having friends", he said to the young woman. Kanna bowed then said "Please it is my honor to meet a man of your status". "There is nothing to be nervous about dear I can talk to Shinji tomorrow I wouldn't want to destroy your fun", he said to Kanna; he then looked at Shinji and said "Make sure that you will walk her to her quarters it is not safe for a young woman to walking alone in this time of night". Shinji nodded his head then said "I will Elder Koshou"._

_The two of them retreated to Shinji's quarters without realizing that Elder Koshou had formed a liking to Kanna and he desired her. After a few months Kanna and Shinji's relationship grew after two weeks Kanna went to Shinji then exclaimed "Oh Shinji I'm pregnant". Shinji's eyes widened he then lifted Kanna and twirled her around and exclaimed "That's wonderful and I think this is the best time to ask"._

_He allowed Kanna to sit on a bench he kneeled down in front of her and in his hands was a silver ring with a diamond then asked "Kanna you are the only woman that I would ever want to be with me in my life, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Kanna had tears in her eyes then said "Yes, yes, and yes I will marry you Shinji, my love"._

_Elder Koshou had heard of this and became enraged he had wanted Kanna for himself, late that night he headed for Kanna's quarters. Kanna woke up then saw Elder Koshou, he placed a cloth on her mouth so that she wouldn't be able to make a sound._

_/Flashback_

Shinji stopped and had tears running down his face "He placed a spell on her room so that I wouldn't be able to see what is happening because he knew that I place a seal on Kanna's quarters that will alert me if she was in danger", he took a long breath then continued "But he didn't realize that the ring I gave to Kanna had a spell on it to enable me to see Kanna in my mind and that's what I saw".

"Since the beginning when he had met Kanna I saw in his eyes the desire he had for her, but I never realized that he would do something like that". He was already seething and said "I never thought that the man who I saw as a father and looked up to would be the one to take the life of the woman I loved since then I have lost all the respect that I had for him".

After he was finished with his story all the girls were already crying and the other men were seething in anger as well. Mai then asked "How, how could he do something so evil?" Naru answered "It is because he doesn't care what other feels as long as he gets what he wants he will not stop and won't have any thoughts on killing you as long as he sees you as a threat".

Koujo then asked "Why didn't you do anything, you know what happened?" Shinji then said "Before I didn't have the strength to defeat him but now I know that with your help that we would be able to stop him before the ritual on the full moon". "What ritual are you talking about?" Kourin asked.

"He is planning on using the life spell, he will do everything just to live and achieve his goals of becoming the Clan Head", Shinji answered. Keiki was the one to ask "How is he going to use the life spell he needs a sacrifice to give him their own life force?"

Shinji clenched his fists then said "As you said a while ago he will not stop as long as he achieves his goal even using innocent children as sacrifice". The girls gasp from hearing this Houki then said "The full moon is in 3 days we must find a way to stop him from using the children as sacrifice".

The others nodded their heads when Shinji said "Please allow me to help, I know a lot of things about Koshou after living with him for all my life". The others looked at each other then looked at Mai then nodded at her. Mai realized what the others were telling her she then went to Shinji "We will need all the help we can, welcome to the group Shinji".

"Thank you for giving me a chance to redeem myself, to redeem Kanna's honor and to have justice for her and our unborn child", Shinji said. "Did you think that you we will not get something in return", Kourin said. Shinji was shocked, when Koujo spoke "What she means is that in return for us helping you, you will be the one to train Mai with her abilities".

Shinji smiled then said "I would be honored to train her if she will accept me as her trainer". "Of course I would be honored to be trained by you as well", Mai cheerfully said. "Alright let's start planning on what we have to do we have 3 days until the full moon we should use that to plan", Bou-san said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, they all started working. Elder Koshou was oblivious to the fact that he wouldn't be having the last laugh.

…..

An: /

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Ooh! What do you think will happen; well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter IX

An: /

Hey everyone it's me again.

Hope you will like this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

….

_Flashback/_

_Shinji smiled then said "I would be honored to train her if she will accept me as her trainer". "Of course I would be honored to be trained by you as well", Mai cheerfully said. "Alright let's start planning on what we have to do we have 3 days until the full moon we should use that to plan", Bou-san said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, they all started working. Elder Koshou was oblivious to the fact that he wouldn't be having the last laugh._

_/Flashback_

…

It was early in the morning everyone was still asleep except for one person. That person is none other than Shinji, he was contemplating on what had happened the previous night he thought _did they really accept me as a part of their group or are they just doing this to make me trust them and in the end they will hurt me, well if that does happen I won't blame I did a lot of mistakes in the past and I know the people whom I have harmed will not forgive me. _

He was interrupted with his musings by Koujo "You know you shouldn't keep blaming yourself for what had happened in the past", Shinji was startled by Koujo, "How, did you know?" he asked. Koujo answered "It's the look you have now I guess you have allowed yourself to let your guard down I know for a fact that elder Koshou thought you how to hide your emotions", Lin answered.

Shinji then said "You're very observant Koujo we only have been acquainted for a while yet you were already able to read me". "Actually it was Mai who told this to me she said she saw it in your eyes and I just confirmed it now", Koujo answered.

"How did she see it I had hidden my emotions last night and made sure that I had my guard up?" Shinji asked curiously. Lin explained "Mai has the ability to see through one person's feelings no matter how you hide she would still be able to read you like a book, this is one of Mai's special ability".

Shinji looked up then said "I see now I understand the reason why he wanted to get rid of her, if she is this powerful while untrained how much more if she would be trained to control her abilities". "You sense it as well didn't you, that she is not just merely an ordinary psychic", Lin said.

Shinji nodded his head then said "Her parents must be powerful psychics for her to be this strong". Lin closed his eyes then said "I figured as much but when I asked her if she knew if her parents were psychics she said that she didn't know?" "Wait did you just say were, what do you mean by that?" Shinji asked. "Mai is an orphan and I had adopted her since she would be taken to an orphanage if she will not find someone who stand as her legal guardian", Lin said.

Shinji then thought _she's an orphan like me but we are different she found someone who will care for her but for me I was taken in by a vile man. _He then said "I have been with you for a while but I an already starting to consider Mai as a younger sister its really strange". Lin looked at him and was about to say something when someone had spoke behind him.

"She does that to you Mai has a personality that the moment you have known her you would get close to her", said the new comer. Both of them looked behind and saw Bou-san standing there "I was taking a walk and heard the two of you talking and wanted to join in", he said.

"What do you mean she does that to you?" Shinji asked the two. "She still smiles even if she is having a hard time, she will say that she is just fine when she is not just to make sure that the people whom she cares about will not worry for her", Lin said. Bou-san then added "That's why we can't help but to care for her we will not let anything happen to her and well once you met her and had gotten closer to her you will never have a boring day in your life".

Shinji asked "What do you mean?" "He meant that Mai-san always finds a way to get into trouble whether it is extreme as being attacked by a spirit or as simple as tripping on the stairs", then another voice added "Yes, Mai-san does get into trouble every time doesn't she". Someone else had commented "That's because she is an idiot and a magnet to danger".

"Oh come on you always say that but whenever Mai's in danger you're always the first one to worry and run out of the room to save her", someone teased. The others laughed at that comment and when the three of them looked behind they saw the rest of SPR standing there.

Shinji was about to ask what they were doing there when someone else said "Well it seems like all of you are having fun and yet you didn't even invite us". All of them looked at where the voice came from and saw it was Houki along with Koujo's siblings and Mai. Before Mai could ask what was going on she was enveloped in a bear hug given by none other than Bou-san. Before he knew it he was hit on the head by Ayako "Idiot you're suffocating her already", Ayako exclaimed.

Shinji looked around and saw that Mai had a lot of people who cared about her he then thought _Elder Koshou wanted to get rid of her someone so nice and caring as her I guess I made the right decision to help them. _"I see now that even if elder Koshou had succeeded in getting rid of Mai his living days are already numbered", Shinji said. "Damn, right he would be sorry for hurting our Mai-chan", Bou-san exclaimed the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Mai had tears in her eyes then said "Arigatou, minna for taking care of me". Someone place a comforting hand on her then hugged her "We care about more than you think Mai". She looked up and was shocked to see it was Masako; the others were shocked as well. Mai smiled at Masako and she returned it as well.

Shinji was about to go when Koruin noticed this and said "Where are you going?" this caught the attention of the others as well. "I should go I am only here to help and thought that it is the right thing to do", before he could continue Naru spoke "You're an idiot you know that, we told you last night that you are already a part of this group, idiot".

"Naru that is not the way to speak to our friend I thought I taught as much", Madoka berated Naru. Eveyone laughed at Naru being scolded by Madoka. "Well now that is over we should all have fun", Bou-san exclaimed. "Is it alright for us to do that shouldn't we planning on what to do", Shinji asked. John was the one to answer "Shinji-san it is alright to have fun and relax from time to time I know we should be planning now but it is a lot better to plan when we are rested and relaxed than plan while you are tense don't you think so".

Shinji nodded his head then said "I guess you're right we would be able to think better if we are relaxed". "Well then we should join the others before Bou-san comes here and drag the both of us over there", John said. "Damn right I would now get your butts up and join us", Bou-san said right beside them.

While they were all having fun Koujo addressed Naru then said, "When are you planning on tellin her the truth". Naru closed his eyes then said "After this is over I will tell her first then I will tell the others the truth I just hope that they could forgive me". He then looked at Mai talking with Shinji "It seems that another person would be added in protecting Mai", he said. Lin looked as well and said "Yes, I think so as well".

When Mai was alone Naru headed towards her then said "Mai, may I talk with you". Mai was startled and looked around and saw that it was her favorite narcissist "Naru what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked. He closed his eyes then took a breath "I wanted to tell you that after this case is over I wanted to tell you the truth about who I truly am I want you to be the first one to know before I will tell the others I just hope that you would not be angry at me and be able to forgive me".

Mai looked at him then said "I already knew from the start that you are hiding something from me but I know that you are doing this for my safety and for the safety of the others as well", she looked at the stars then said "No matter what the truth is I will always forgive you because nothing will change you will still always be Naru and I know that you are a good person".

Naru was shocked at her answer, Mai saw his expression and smiled "I know that you are shocked but this is what I will tell you Naru the others would be angry for a while but I know that they will forgive you". "How sure are you that they will forgive me maybe it's the same for you, you say that you will forgive me but once you find out the truth you will turn your back on me as well", Naru said.

Mai sighed then said "Yes we might get angry at you but not because you kept it from us but because we care for you and that is the reason why we will be able to forgive you". Naru was about to say something but Mai interrupted him and said "I know that you are still worried but I could see that what you will be telling us is something that is very personal and it will need a lot of trust on that person to tell it to others".

"Mai", said Naru. She smiled then said "Naru I am honored that you trust us to tell something very personal". Mai then went to him and hugged him and said "No matter what happens I would always be by your side Naru even if the others will not forgive you though I know that they will I will be with you".

Naru returned the hug then said "Thank you this means a lot to me Mai". The two of them were oblivious that both Lin and Madoka were watching the conversation between them. "I hope everything would be alright and they would forgive him", Madoka said to Lin worriedly. Lin placed a comforting hand on her shoulders then said "Everything would be alright just as Mai said everyone cares for him and would be able to forgive him".

Madoka leaned her head on Lin's shoulders then said "I guess you're right with Mai on Naru's side everything would be alright". "Let's head inside and give those two some privacy", Lin said Madoka then nodded her head in agreement.

After a while Mai and Naru let go of each other. Mai smiled at Naru and he returned it as well. Mai looked up at the sky and said "I hope everything would be fine". Naru looked at her and understood that she wasn't only talking about what will happen during the full moon but also on what the others reaction would be.

He hugged Mai then said "You said it yourself didn't you that everything would be alright and knowing you your intuition had never failed you before". Mai looked at him then said "You're right everything would be alright". "We'd better head inside before the others start worrying but knowing both Madoka and Lin they already know where we are", Naru said. Mai giggled then said "Yeah I think we should head back before Madoka tells the others".

The both of them headed towards their friends with the same thought in mind _everything would just be fine. _Bou-san saw them heading towards them then shouted "Oi, where have the two of you been". Mai answered "We were only taking a walk", "Umhmmm, are you sure that's the only thing that happened", teased Ayako. Mai started blushing "Mou, Ayako stop teasing me".

Everyone laughed and they all started teasing Mai having fun seeing her reaction. Lin went to Naru and placed his hand on his shoulder and said "Just trust them and everything would be alright". Naru nodded his head towards the tall Chinese man and looked at Mai along with the others and smiled.

….

An: /

Hope you liked it!

What would happen during the full moon will they all go unscathed or how will everyone react in finding out the truth about Naru? Everything would be answered in the next chapter.

PLS. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter X

An: /

Hey everyone sorry if I just updated now I had a lot of school work and preparing for my college entrance examination it has been a hectic month.

Hope you will like this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters!

…..

_Flashback/_

_Everyone laughed and they all started teasing Mai having fun seeing her reaction. Lin went to Naru and placed his hand on his shoulder and said "Just trust them and everything would be alright". Naru nodded his head towards the tall Chinese man and looked at Mai along with the others and smiled._

_/Flashback_

…_.._

It was finally the day where everything ends. Everyone was worried about the outcome of the case if they would be able to succeed or not. Shinji was looking out of the window thinking _the day I have been waiting for has finally arrived I would finally have the justice you deserve my love. _He was broken from his musing by Keiki "Shinji come on the others are already having breakfast", he said. Shinji answered "Just go ahead I don't think I have the appetite to eat".

"You need to eat even just a little it would do no you good if you do not have the energy for tonight then everything we have worked would go to waste", Keiki said. "Shinji, Uncle Keiki come on and eat the food is already getting cold", Mai called the both of them. Keiki answered his niece "Alright will be there in a moment". "Alright but Aunty Kourin said if the both of you are not in the kitchen after 5 minutes she will be the one to fetch and you should know what would happen Uncle Keiki", Mai exclaimed. Mai then proceeded to return to the kitchen where everybody is.

Keiki then looked at Shinji the said "There's no use thinking of what will happen we could only hope for the best", Shinji looked at him with a shocked expression and was about to say something when Keiki raised his hand then said "If you're going to ask if I can read minds then you are mistaken you're not the only one who's worried everyone is as well including me".

"Now come on before they send Kourin to fetch us it wouldn't end nicely I'm telling you the both of us grew up together and I know how she does things", Keiki said. Shinji was about to ask when Kourin came and said "You'd better listen to him Shinji unless you want me to pull you towards the kitchen it is not good to keep the food waiting now come on everyone's in the kitchen with the exception of the both of you".

After they all finished eating Houki spoke "Well then all of you should prepare the things that you need then after that get plenty of rest for tonight" she dismissed everyone. Mai and the others finished packing all of the equipments; Lin was making charms for everyone which can repel curses sent by elder Koshou. Shinji along with Lin's siblings and mother were conferring on the routes that they can take to get to Koshou.

The others went to their rooms to get some rest except for Mai she was searching for a certain raven haired narcissist. She then spotted him looking from the balcony window she started moving towards him. Naru heard footsteps and turned around to see who it was he then realized it was Mai.

"Mai what are you doing here shouldn't you be resting", he exclaimed. Mai then answered "I should be asking you the same question". She went to where Naru was standing up and asked "What do you think would happen". Naru looked at her and realized her question has dual purpose "My answer would be I do not know it is hard to say if everything would be just fine".

Mai then looked at him the said "No matter what happens I would always be with you Naru". Bou-san would be running for his money if he ever saw the expression that appeared on Naru's face it was of shock and gratitude. Emotions that rarely grace his stoic face; he then smiled and hugged Mai "Thank you, I know that as long as you are by my side everything is going to be alright".

Mai was shocked but returned the hug as well and said "Do not worry Naru everything would be alright I could feel it". Naru let go of her and looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised and said "I seem your intuition is kicking up again or is it your animalistic nature". Mai the hit him on the arm "Mou, Naru stop teasing me" she said with a put marring her face.

Naru then chuckled at Mai's reaction, when Mai heard this she was shocked. Well who wouldn't it was rare for to see any expression on Naru's face much more a smile but it was rarer to hear him chuckle. "Why are you looking at me with that kind of expression on your face?" he asked Mai.

Mai the answered well "It is just shocking really for you to smile and show any expression on your face since you're always so stoic and serious, it is also really shocking to hear you chuckle". "Is there anything wrong with that?" he asked Mai with an eyebrow raised. Mai shook her head then answered "There's nothing wrong with it, it's just that it is just shocking really but I think it suits you". This made Naru to take his guard down he then composed himself then said "You're only one of the few who could make me do that". He then whispered to Mai making the hair on the back of her neck to rise "I'm glad you like my laugh Mai well I already know that no person would be able to resist my charm".

He started walking towards the base when he turned to see a shell shocked Mai then said "Oh and by the way Mai tea". Mai stood there gaping like a fish out of water where Naru had just been when she came to her senses she shouted "NARU, YOU NARCISSIST JERK GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET IT BIG TIME JUST YOU WAIT".

Everyone was startled from Mai's sudden outburst and a single thought came through their minds _what did Naru do this time? _As for the narcissist he just chuckled while heading to the base and thought _I don't know why but I just like seeing her reactions whenever I do something she is really cute when she get angry. _He then stopped from his musing and was shocked he then thought _did I just call Mai cute._

After what happened between Mai and Naru everyone was ecstatic to know what happened but seeing Mai with a face that screams murder they were all scared to ask Mai what happened or not. Kourin went to Mai then started asking her questions "So what happened between you and Naru to make you want to murder him". Everyone had the same thought _is she suicidal or not. _There fun was interrupted by Houki.

"We do not have time for this we have more important things to do", she said with authority. Kourin pouted since she wasn't able to question Mai but after receiving a stare from her mother she stopped and said "Oh well I could just pester her about it after the case". She then turned to her cheerful mood then said "Alright so what are we all going to do". Everyone sweat dropped from what just happened and they all thought _are you mental._

Houki the coughed to get everyone's attention she then turned to Naru and said "Have you finished your preparations". Naru nodded his head and said "Yes we have already finished packing the equipments we would need". Houki nodded her head then said "Well then I guess it's time for us to finish what we have all been planning for days".

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement they all then started preparing themselves for what is to come checking if they have everything they need. Naru approached Mai then said "Mai can I talk with you". Mai glared at him then said we so much venom "What do you want Naru?" Naru sighed and said "Mai, I'm sorry I didn't want to make you angry I just wanted to lighten the mood since I know this affects you more than anyone but I guess I got carried away I hope you can forgive me".

Mai realized that he was sincere she then walked towards Naru and hugged him "I forgive you and I guess what you did work the tension in the house have lessened". Naru smile at her then said "Well I'm glad you forgave me and I'm glad that I was able to make the tension lessen". Mai then started giggling when she noticed Naru looking at her as if though she grew another head. Mai composed herself then answered Naru's unasked question "It's just that it is really strange for me to be here with you when I first met you I never thought that I would be able to see you smile in person _well except in my dreams"._

They then heard Houki say "Alright everyone it's time for us to go". They left the house and headed towards there designated places. Shinji along with Lin and his siblings were already positioned they would be creating a seal aroung the area to prevent whatever Koshou would summon from escaping. The members of SPR would be the ones to create a diversion, while Mai would be the one to seal the demon that Koshou would be summoning in the ritual. Naru, Yasuhara and Madoka would be the ones to free the children once Koshou is distracted. Houki would be the one to free Koshou's follower's from Koshou's spell.

They found out from Shinji that aside from him the other follower's of Koshou were trapped in a spell so that he would know if they betrayed him. Houki was going to use a releasing spell on them. He was exempted from the spell since he was Koshou's first student and considered him as his son.

They all stiffened from their hiding places when they saw Koshou along with his follower's preparing the ritual. The children were placed at the middle of the seal to be used as sacrifice. They were all waiting for Houki's signal after 2 minutes Houki gave the signal.

Lin and his siblings along with Shinji began creating the seal. Koshou finally summoned the demon but before he could devour the sacrifice Bou-san and the others distracted him giving Mai enough time to say the chant to seal the demon.

**Debello everto pro mihi****.**

**Signum is res pro infinitio.**

**Debello is res ut depths of orbis terrarum****.**

**Nunquam futurus accersitus pro infinitio**

Mai kept on repeating it until the demon was finally sealed. Koshou screamed then said "How dare you, you will pay for this". He was about to lunge for Mai with the intent to kill when he thrown to the wall by a force. Mai turned around and saw Naru using his PK.

Mai saw Naru had finally let his control slip when Lin shouted "Naru stop you're going to harm Mai". When Naru heard this he was able to control himself and collapsed to the ground. Mai saw this and rushed towards him.

While Mai was distracted by Naru, Koshou tried to attack her again but he was stopped by Shinji. He was shocked and said "Shinji why are you doing this I took care of you since you were a child and this is how you repay me do you not have any respect for me.

Shinji threw him towards the clan guard and said "My respect for you vanished the moment you have taken the woman I love from me. He turned his back and went to help the rest of SPR who were injured. Houki went near him and sealed his abilities the guards started taking him towards the prison.

When he passed by Mai who caught his eye told her "I should have killed you when I had the chance you destroyed my life". Mai stared at him and said "You yourself have caused your own demis because of your thirst for power you never realized that you have lost the respect of those around you". Before he could do anything the guards started pushing him.

They were all at the hospital the other members of SPR received some minor injuries. They were all waiting to know how Naru's condition is. When Koujo finished talking to the doctor Mai was the first one to ask him "Otou-san how is Naru".

"His going to be alright he just needs to rest for a little while", Lin said. Kourin then said "Well now that we know he is going to be alright we need to rest as well so let's return back to the house". Lin then turned to Mai then said "You should head back as well I would remain here with Naru". Mai shook her head and said "I'll stay here with you and wait for Naru to wake up".

Lin looked at Mai's pleading look and gave in "Alright I'll let you stay as long as you promise that you would get some shut eye". Mai smile and hugged him then said "Thank you, thank you, I promise I would get some sleep". Lin smiled and patted her on the head.

The others bade their goodbye to Lin and Mai. Mai stayed beside Naru's bed side and whispered "You always call me an idiot but you're the idiot using your PK even if you knew that it was dangerous". She didn't realize that she was dosing off before she knew it she was already sleeping. Lin was about to tell her to go to sleep when he saw that she was already asleep. He stood up and placed the extra blanket on Mai's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Naru started to stir when the sunlight hit his face. He groaned and opened his eyes he heard the beeping of the heart monitor, someone typing he was sure that it was Lin and realized that someone was holding his left hand.

When he looked at his left he saw a sleeping Mai, he smiled and brush some strands of hair from Mai's face. Lin looked up and saw Naru was up "Naru". Naru looked at the tall Chinese man he then said "I know what I did was wrong but when I saw that he was about to lunge at Mai my control just snapped".

"I thank you for protecting Mai but I'm not saying that I'm happy with what you did you could have been killed", Lin said. He was about to say something else when Mai started to stir, he then realized that Naru would like to be left with Mai alone. "I'll go and inform the doctor and the others that you are already awake", Lin said. Naru nodded his head then turned to look at Mai when Lin finally left the room he said "Wake up sleepy head". Mai immediately woke up when she heard Naru's voice. Tears started to form on her eyes she then tackled Naru and started to bawl on his chest.

"Naru I was so worried "sniff","sniff" about you "sniff","sniff" I thought I "sniff","sniff" lost you", Mai said hysterically at Naru. Naru hugged Mai and started to calm her down "Mai calm down I'm fine, so calm down". Mai calmed herself then looked at Naru he closed his eyes then took a deep breath he looked at Mai with a serious expression.

She then remembered the conversation they both had about him telling her the truth about his purpose in Japan. Her suspicions were correct when Naru started to talk.

"Mai I told you didn't I that I want you to know the whole truth about who I am before I do that I want you to promise me that you will let me finish whatever I am about to tell you", Naru said to her. Mai looked at him then realized that he was serious and answered "I promise Naru I would let you finish your explanation". Naru nodded his head then said "Very well I will start it all happened…..

…..

An: /

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Ooh! I wonder what would Mai's reaction be to what Naru is about to tell her.

This is the translation for the Latin text Mai had chanted:

Vanquish the demon before me.

Seal this being for eternity.

Vanquish this being to the depths of the world.

Never to be summoned for eternity.

PLS. REVIEW!

I'll try to update soon….


	11. Chapter XI

An: /

I'm so sorry everyone if I haven't updated for so long I had many projects at school since I would be graduating soon.

I'll try to update more and hope you would like this new chapter.

Disclaimer I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

….

_Flashback/_

"Mai I told you didn't I that I want you to know the whole truth about who I am before I do that I want you to promise me that you will let me finish whatever I am about to tell you", Naru said to her. Mai looked at him then realized that he was serious and answered "I promise Naru I would let you finish your explanation". Naru nodded his head then said "Very well I will start it all happened…..

_/Flashback_

…_._

Naru started saying "It all happened when I was still living in England"…..

_Flashback_

_A 15 year old Oliver Davis aka Noll (Naru for Mai and the others) started persuading his twin brother Eugene Davis aka Gene that it was dangerous to go to Japan on his own. "Gene, you shouldn't go wait for 5 more days until I finish what I'm doing", Noll told his brother._

"_You're brother is right dear why don't you wait so that both you and Noll can go together", asked Luella. Martin also added "If you can't wait why don't you just wait for Koujo or Madoka since they would be back in two days"._

_Gene gave a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Mom, dad, Noll I thought we finished this conversation and that I would go to Japan tomorrow" Luella tried to but in "but Gene". "Pls. don't worry I would be safe and would be back by the time you know it"._

_Well if you're wondering why Gene is going to Japan it's for the reason that a friend of his called and asked for his help with something and agreed. When he told this to his parents and Noll they were against it and made a compromise that once he is in Japan he would call them every day. But after promising this both Luella and Noll still kept on pestering him not to go._

_Luella sighed in defeat and said "Fine you may go but promise that you would call every day". Gene nodded his head and looked at Noll who hasn't said anything at all "Come on you idiot scientist I would be back before you know it and would be taking cases again". Noll glared at him then said "You'd better keep your word or you're going to regret everything and stop calling mean an idiot scientist you stupid medium"._

"_Ah I'm hurt I promise I'll call you every day and will see each other soon", Gene said while giving his mother a hug and saying goodbye to his father and bickered with his brother. None of them realized that this would be the last time they would be seeing him._

_It has been two days since Gene has gone to Japan and Noll went in his room to borrow one of his books, when he saw the book under one of his shirts he grabbed the shirt and without realizing it saw a vision. The vision was of Gene crossing a road and being hit by a car and placed in a black bag and was thrown in a lake._

_After seeing the vision Noll gave a cry and without realizing it released some of his powers and made the whole house shake. The other occupants of the house were shocked and run towards him when they saw him gripping one of Gene's shirts and had an anguished look on his face. Luella started to go towards Noll when Lin placed his hand on her shoulder and said "I'll go and talk with him he might accidentally lose control of his powers and harm you unintentionally"._

"_Noll, what's wrong?" Lin asked him preparing for a power surge from Naru. "His gone I shouldn't have allowed him to go to Japan", Noll shouted. Madoka then asked "What do you mean by his gone?" Naru looked at her and said "His dead I saw it he was hit by a car while crossing and placed in a bag and was thrown in a lake"._

"_It's not true no no NO", Luella shouted in anguish over the death of her son. The lost look in his wife and son's face were the only thing allowing Martin to remain firm for the both of them. Two days has passed since Noll saw the vision of his brother's faith , the house was very quiet and had lost its joyous atmosphere; it seems that the life of the house had vanished as with Gene's death._

_Noll kept to his room himself when he made a decision that he would go to Japan and search for his brother's body. He went to his parent's room and knocked, he heard a muffled "Come in". "I made a decision and I would go to Japan and search for Gene's body". Martin was about to say no but when he saw the look in Noll's eyes it somehow changed his decision. But before Martin could answer "No, no, no you will not go I already lost one of my sons and I won't be able to take it if I lost you as well", Luella shouted._

"_Mother pls. whether you let me go or not I will still go", Noll told his mother. When Luella saw the determined look in his eyes she turned to Martin and said "Talk to him and get some sense into that head of his that it is dangerous". Martin looked at Noll then said "As much as I agree with your mother I'm going to allow you to go" Luella tried to disagree but Martin continued "but on one condition you will bring Koujo with you if you will not accept this compromise then I will do everything I can to make you stay here in England am I understood"._

_Noll looked at his father's eyes that he was serious and if he would want to search for his brother's body then he has to accept his father's conditions. He then said "Alright I will bring Lin with me we will head to Japan tomorrow"._

_After Noll left his parent's room Martin turned to his wife and said "I know you don't like the decision that I made but it was the only way whether we like it or not he is determined enough to go to Japan without our permission"._

_When he saw that Luella was not going to say anything he continued "The only way I can think of is to make Koujo go with him, I'm sure that he would take good care of Noll and protect him". Luella turned to him and said "I know that Koujo would be able to protect him but I just lost one of my sons and I don't know how long it will take him to search for Gene's body"._

"_I know it hurts me as well but if we don't let him go he won't be able to move on and we can give Gene the proper burial he deserves, this is the best for Noll we might not know it but his stay in Japan might do him some good and meet someone who can get through that cold heart of his like Gene has"._

_Luella looked at Martin then said "He will never be able to replace Gene but I think your right he deserves to move on with his life even if it means to be separated with him for a long time I will make a sacrifice and let him go". "Now there's the Luella I know well then I better go talk to Koujo about this I know this would be a spur of the moment thing"._

"Well that's the end of that and I think you know what happened next I have already been here in Japan for almost three years and my search is still in vain", Noll said. When he looked at Mai he saw tears running on her face. He wiped her tears away and said "Stop crying it doesn't suit you I much rather like a smiling you than a tear faced one".

"Thank you for allowing me to know this I know that it is very personal for you and yet you still told it to me", Mai told Naru. "I should be the one thanking you for listening to me aren't you mad that I hid this from you". "I'm not mad just shocked that you're the Oliver Davis that Bou-san has been talking about", Mai said teasingly.

When Naru heard Mai's teasing he didn't think twice and hugged her it was proof enough that she had forgiven him and was glad of that it doesn't matter to him whether the others would get angry at him but as long as he has Mai by his side everything would be alright. "Thank you for staying by my side with you here I know everything would be alright".

Mai was shocked when Naru hugged her and when Naru thanked her sincerely, but after the shock wore off she smiled and returned Naru's hug. "You're welcome I promise I would be here for you and help you to search for Gene's body".

The two of them started talking about Gene and the cases that both he and Naru had gone to. In exchange Mai would tell stories about her childhood and Naru was shocked to find out that Mai nearly got kidnapped several times but due to her sixth sense she manage to get to safety. They were both caught with each other's stories and were shocked when Bou-san entered the room.

"YOUV'E GOT SOME EXPLAING TO DO KAZUYA SHIBUYA OR BETTER YET OLIVER DAVIS", he shouted. Mai and Naru were startled, Mai then started to say "Bou-san pls. listen". Bou-san interrupted her and said "This has nothing to do with you Mai so don't interfere now as for you mister how dare you, how dare you ...

….

An: /

Hope you liked this chapter

I will try to update sooner and what do you think would Bou-san say will he be mad at Naru for lying to them or not?

Pls. Review!


	12. Chapter XII

An: /

I hope you will like this chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters

…

_Flashback/_

"_YOUV'E GOT SOME EXPLAING TO DO KAZUYA SHIBUYA OR BETTER YET OLIVER DAVIS", he shouted. Mai and Naru were startled, Mai then started to say "Bou-san pls. listen". Bou-san interrupted her and said "This has nothing to do with you Mai so don't interfere now as for you mister how dare you, how dare you ..._

_/Flashback_

…_.._

"How dare you keep from me that you're the Oliver Davis? I have been dreaming of seeing you all my life why? Why?"Bou-san bowled at Naru. This shocked Naru very much he thought that Bou-san would be mad at him but here he was bowling at him for not telling him that he is the famous Oliver Davis.

But before he could react Bou-san suddenly shouted "Ouch, what the hell do you think you're doing woman?" He then looked at Bou-san and realized that Ayako hit him on the head with her handbag. "You idiot stop acting like a child", Ayako said and added "Naru close your mouth and stop looking like a fish gaping out of the water".

Naru closed his mouth and tried to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Yasuhara then teased Naru "Well, well, well I never thought that I would get to witness the great Naru become speechless".

Naru finally found his voice and said "You're not mad at me for lying to you". Bou-san then answered "And here I thought you were smart but I guess the term idiot scientist suit you, did you really think if we were angry at you we would be here talking to you if we truly angry we would have just gone in and pummeled you to pieces".

"Shibuya-san we understand that the reason you had hidden this from us is for the reason that it is very personal it would need a great deal of trust for you to share this and I hope you are not angry at us for eaves dropping", John said. The others also nodded their heads at Naru then Mai suddenly spoke "I told you didn't I that everything would be alright".

Naru looked at all of them they were all smiling at him and saw Lin standing on the door way smiling as well "Thank you for understanding and I really didn't expect for you to know it this way I was planning on telling you after I have told Mai".

Before anyone could say anything a kind elderly looking nurse went in and said "I'm sorry all of you have to leave since visiting hours is now over and the patient needs to rest". "Well I guess we will just come and visit tomorrow", Madoka said. When will you be discharged Naru", Bou-san asked.

Lin was the one to answer "The doctor said that he would stay one more night here and be discharged tomorrow morning". After Lin said that the nurse ushered them out of the room after everyone bid their farewell to Naru. He looked outside his window and said to himself _I'm glad that everyone has forgiven me and it feels a lot of burden has been lifted _after that Naru had a peaceful sleep dreaming about a certain brunette assistant of his.

The next day Naru was discharged from the hospital with doctor's orders that he will take it easy for a week before they can travel back to Japan. Mai along with the rest of SPR and Koujo's siblings were waiting for Naru and Lin at the parking lot.

When they saw the both of them they smiled and Bou-san shouted "What took you both so long?" Lin was the one to answer "Naru cannot strain himself so we would have to stay a week before we can head back to Japan. Kourin then cheered "Alright, since that's the case then I guess will just have to give you the long overdue tour we were planning".

After that everyone went their separate ways Naru went back to the Lin's compound with Koujo since he wanted to talk with Houki about Mai's training once they return to Japan. Keiki brought the guys with him to show them the place since they wanted to see more of the sceneries than carrying shopping bags. Kourin and the other girls went to a spa.

Kourin said to the girls "This is the best SPA house here in China I'm sure that you girls would love it. Kourin asked for the fool package meaning herbal baths to make overs. After they finished all the girls were relaxed Mai then said "It feels really nice my body feels so relaxed". Masako nodded her head and said "Yes it was very relaxing with the things happening it is good to be able to relax once in a while".

Mai then asked "So where are we going next". Kourin along with Ayako and Madoka had a glint in their eyes and this did not bode well for both Mai and Masako and what they said next had made the two pale as death "We're going shopping!"

After the girls shopped they were all sitting in one of the café's to have lunch the girls had a lot of shopping bags with them Mai had a new set of wardrobes from Kourin, Ayako and Madoka's pampering. Kourin suddenly exclaimed "Oh my I nearly forgot there would be a festival tonight I was wondering if you girls would like to go". The girls looked at each other and nodded and said "We would love to go to the festival".

While the girls were shopping the boys had a great tour around the sceneries and had gone through some stores to buy some things but not as many as the girls had. They ate lunch in a Spanish restaurant when Bou-san suddenly asked "Hey, I saw a poster outside what was that about". Keiki answered 'There will be a fireworks festival later in the evening would you guys like to go". Bou-san shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure why not we don't have anything to do while Naru-bou is still not allowed to do anything strenuous". The others agreed as well.

Kourin was touring the girls around the place while chatting with each other when Mai suddenly asked "Aunt Kourin when is your birthday along with Uncle Keiki, Grandma and Otou-san's birthday I have been meaning to ask Otou-san but it kept sleeping my mind with all the things happening?" Kourin looked at her and said "Mine and Keiki's are on September 8, Koujo's is on July 12, and Mom's is on March 3". She stopped on her tracks and looked at Mai when she suddenly said "Oh my gosh you have been here in China for so long and I haven't even manage to ask you when your birthday is I'm so sorry".

"It's alright Aunt Kourin with everything going on it is only natural for it slip our minds and my birthday is on the third of April", Mai said. "How wonderful your birthday is in spring and such a wonderful season to celebrate", Kourin stated.

They all returned back to the compound to prepare for the festival, when Houki greeted them "Welcome back I hope you had fun and hearing you converse about preparing I think you are planning on going to the festival am I right". "We had fun and we were also planning on going to the festival", Mai answered Houki.

"Welcome back Mai", Lin greeted her "Did you have fun". Mai answered happily "Umm, I had fun oh yeah Otou-san we are going to the festival are you and Naru coming as well as Shinji-san". Lin nodded his head and said "Yes we would be going as well you should go before Kourin comes here and drag you".

Naru looked at where Lin was talking to Mai and smiled at the sight of her so excited Shinji saw this and said "You care for her don't you". Naru looked at him and said "Yes I care for her with everything I have". "Are you really sure that I would be the best person to train her", Shinji asked. Naru sighed and said "yes I am perfectly sure you are very capable and Mai is already comfortable with you so it's just futile to look for someone else". "But…." Shinji tried to say but Naru beat him to it and said with a glare "It's final you would be the one to train Mai so stop bringing yourself down" Before Shinji could say anything Lin suddenly interrupted and said "I know how important this is but we have a few more days to talk about this and we better go and prepare before we get an earful from the girls seeing Mai's look Madoka and my sister would be a lot worst", said Lin while rolling his eyes.

Shinji started to laugh and said "You're joking aren't you come on it can't be that bad". Instead of Lin it was Naru who answered "Well suit yourself if you wish to have an earful I have known Madoka since I was a child if Lin's sister is like Madoka then I do not have plans on dying". Shinji looked at the both of them and saw how serious the both of them were with his time with he knew that this two were not ones to joke on something and gulped and said "I think I'll go and prepare".

Oh how he didn't know that his decision was the right one since after a few minutes they heard a shout from Bou-san "What the hell is wrong with you women the festival isn't still until seven". "Oh shut up and just go and change we want to find the perfect spot for us to see the festival", shouted Ayako while hitting him on the head with her handbag.

They all left the house with a grumbling Bou-san and headed towards town to watch the festival. After the festival they went to see some of the booths Bou-san went and searched for a food booth since he was hungry with a grumbling Ayako "Do you really only think about food?" They all had fun looking around playing some of the games and when it was already midnight they all thought that it was time for them to head back.

When they reach the compound everyone said there goodnights and headed towards their own rooms to get some shut eye. Mai was walking around since she couldn't get some sleep when she saw Naru outside she headed towards him. "Naru", he turned around when he heard his name and saw Mai. "What are you doing up shouldn't you be sleeping", he asked. "I should be asking you that question as well I couldn't sleep I guess".

The both of them looked at the stars in silent while sitting under a tree when Naru felt a weight on his shoulders and saw Mai asleep he smiled at the sight of Mai. He carried her and brought her to her room and kissed her on the forehead and said "Goodnight and sweet dreams Mai". He then headed towards his room and lied down thinking of a certain brunette and without realizing it had dose off. The both of them dreaming about the other not realizing that in England a certain woman who goes by the name of Luella Davis would be making an appearance.

…

An: /

I hope you liked it!

PLS. REVIEW


	13. Chapter XIII

An: /

Hey everyone thanks for the review and hope that you will continue to enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

…

_Flashback/_

_The both of them looked at the stars in silent while sitting under a tree when Naru felt a weight on his shoulders and saw Mai asleep he smiled at the sight of Mai. He carried her and brought her to her room and kissed her on the forehead and said "Goodnight and sweet dreams Mai". He then headed towards his room and lied down thinking of a certain brunette and without realizing it had dose off. The both of them dreaming about the other not realizing that in England a certain woman who goes by the name of Luella Davis would be making an appearance._

_/Flashback_

…..

While Mai and Naru were conversing back in England, Martin left to go to work and left Luella pacing the room waiting for either Lin's or Madoka's call. Luella cannot stop pacing around the room since neither Madoka nor Lin called her and informed her on what had happened. They would usually call after every case and it does not usually take them longer than 4 days to finish a case since they have orders that if the case is very dangerous they would call them for back up.

When Martin arrived home he saw Luella doing the same thing since he left and sighed while looking at his frantic wife "Luella, stop pacing around they might just be doing something and forgot to call after all Koujo is still new at being Mai's guardian and would want to be with his family and knowing Madoka she won't leave Koujo's side for a moment". "I know, I know I shouldn't worry since they are there and would call if the need for help arises but I can't stop thinking that something might have happened", Luella said.

"Come on we should head to bed its already late and they might have thought that it is best to tell as in the morning ", Martin suggested. Luella looked at the phone and sighed "Maybe you are right that they would call tomorrow morning" but she was thinking along the lines _if they will not call by tomorrow I'm going to head over there and no one is going to stop me._

Back in the Lin Compound both Madoka and Lin were feeling as if though they have forgotten to do something and thought that it might have been just been caused by lack of sleep and thought that it might not be of great importance since if it was they will not forget about it and thought that there is no need to worry since it was not life threatening and went to do other things. Oh how the both of them are so wrong in thinking that everything would be alright all hell will break loose once they realized the mistake of forgetting a certain Luella Davis.

The next day in England Luella woke up alone without any sign of her husband; she looked around and saw a note on the bed side table. She took the note and saw that it was from Martin.

_Luella,_

_Something urgent happened at the office and I needed to check it out I didn't wake you up since it was still early and just left the note. I'm not sure how long will it take so you just have to eat breakfast without me and I'll try to be back before lunch._

_Martin_

Luella looked at the clock and saw it was half past nine and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. After eating she went and checked if there was a call from either Lin or Madoka and saw that there was none. She thought that they might have called while she was asleep and Martin was the one to answer she then thought that if that was the case then Martin would have informed her on his note. She looked at the clock and thought that they might have forgotten to call and thought that she would call them herself. She first tried calling Madoka then Lin but neither of the two answered. Luella had, had enough and finally made a decision that she would head to China, she then went to her room and started preparing.

Back in China before heading to bed Lin checked his phone to see that it was already low on battery and thought that he would just recharge the next day. As for Madoka she was conversing with one of her friends all night long and didn't finish until around 4 o'clock in the morning.

Back in England Martin was leaning on his chair in his office looking worn out since it took a lot longer than he expected to solve the problem. When he looked at the clock he saw that it was already one in the after and thought that it would be best to head back home. Unbeknown to him he would be returning to a house that is devoid of his wife's presence.

Naru went to Lin and Madoka and asked "Has my mother called you to ask about the case". Lin was the one to answer "No she hasn't called why is there something wrong". 'Nothing's wrong it's just that after every case she would be calling me and telling me to be careful whenever I use my powers as if someone has been informing her on what is going on". Madoka said "Maybe she just forgot to call….." but she suddenly stopped talking and both her and Lin looked at each other and said at the same time "Crap we're going to be so dead"

"Oh how the both of you are so right about that" said a voice they all knew too well. Naru was the first to react "Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Well I usually either Koujo or Madoka would call me and tell me everything about your cases and the both of them didn't even bother to call me I was worried sick" she said while eyeing Madoka and Lin. The both of them looked at Luella with guilty faces Madoka then said "Sorry Luella we forgot we were enjoying ourselves too much" "Oh alright I'll forgive you this time but I want reports on every case you have or else", Luella threatened the two. The both of them nodded their heads.

Naru then asked "Mother, is father with you". Luella looked at him nervously and guiltily "well you see I was really worried and well". Naru then looked at his mother with suspicion and asked "Does he know that you came here in China". Luella answered Naru "Ummm, well you see".

Naru's eyes widen in realization "Don't tell me you didn't tell him". Luella looked at her son with a guilty look "Mother, how could you, you know perfectly well how he is whenever you are missing". They didn't realize that the rest of the gang were already in the living room with them.

Bou-san was the one to reveal their presence "what's going on here?" Luella was glad that they came and said "Oh, hello I am Luella Davis and I am Noll's mother", she introduced herself. "Mother we need to call father before he does something irrational" Naru said. Mai was the one to ask "Naru what are you talking about".

Naru sighed and said "My mother here came without even informing my father where she was going". Ayako asked "So what's wrong with that she's an adult not a child". "That's the problem whenever mother leaves without informing him he turns suicidal and does something very dangerous".

"Oh come on as if it's that bad", Bou-san said.

Madoka was the one to answer "Actually it is that bad I remember when he and Luella fought and she went with me to Paris to shop and she didn't inform him well" she paused and Naru was the one to continue "He tried to set fire on himself when he thought that something happened to my mother".

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces and that was how Lin saw them he then turned to Naru and said "I have already informed the professor that your mother is here and told him not to worry". Mai was the first one to break from her stupor and asked "Why would he do that?" she looked at them curiously from Naru, Madoka, Koujo and Luella.

"Actually we all would like to know as well Naru-bou", Bou-san said. Naru then said "I think it would be best if my mother was the one to tell the story". They looked at her and sighed then said "Very well I will tell since I think you deserve to know it all started when Martin and I went for our honeymoon and I wanted to go to the top of the mountain to ski down." , she paused as if though reminiscing the past then continued "He tried to persuade me but I didn't listen he keeps on telling me that a storm is coming and I shouldn't continue but I was too stubborn and went before I knew it the storm had hit and I can't find my way back I nearly lost my life but it was a good thing I managed to reach the ski resort on top and managed to take shelter".

"When they begun the search party for me and they found me in the cottage he hugged me and he kept on telling me that if anything will happen to me he won't be able to take it and would take his own life if something happened to him and it was his fault well that's how it all started". When she finished she looked up and saw that Koujo's family was there as well.

"Oh my how rude of me I came barging here and I haven't even properly introduced myself", she stood up and looked at Houki and said "My name is Luella Davis and I am Noll's mother or you best know him as Naru". Houki shaked her hands and said "It is an honor to meet you I am Lin Houki and I am Koujo's mother we better head to the dining room and continue with the introduction over lunch".

They all headed towards the dining area and finally the introductions ha ended with Mai "My name is Lin Mai and I'm honored to meet you Luella-san". "Hello as well dear you must be the young girl whom Koujo had adopted _and the girl whom Noll is smitten with _she thought to herself.

When they finished talking Houki then asked "Well since Dr. Davis is allowed to live in two days where are you planning to spend your holidays". "We were planning on heading back to Japan but we are not sure", Koujo said looking at Naru. Luella then saw how close Naru was with Mai and thought that it was time to play matchmaker and begun scheming "Why don't you spend your holidays in England instead you may stay at our place if that's alright with you". Kourin was able to sense that Luella was scheming something and it has something to do with a certain narcissist and her niece and wanted to help. "I think it is best we were planning on going to Italy with Mai but England sounds fun so I think we should go", Kourin said.

"Well I'm glad that you would come", Luella said and noticed that Naru was going to disagree and said "Noll don't even think about saying no your team needs to relax once in a while and Mai needs to have time with her family and this would be the first time you would be coming home for the holidays in a long time".

Naru sighed and realized that he can't do anything and said "Fine we will go to England for the holidays". Everyone from SPR cheered that they would be going to England for the holidays. When everyone was asleep Kourin went to Luella and said "I know you are planning on hooking Mai with Naru and I would be glad to offer you my help".

Luella smiled and said "I'm glad we are on the same boat Kourin and we should start planning". Before Kourin could answer "Oh no you're not unless you let us join in with the planning", said a voice from behind them when they turned around they saw that it was Madoka and Ayako with grins on their faces. The four women started to plan on ways on how to hook the two up. Mai and Naru won't know what will hit them once they are in England".

…..

An: /

I hope you will like it!1

What do you think would be the best way for Mai and Naru to hook up pls. kindly give your suggestions.

PLS. REVIEW


	14. Chapter XIV

An: /

I hope you will like this new chapter and this would be a Christmas special

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

….

_Flashback_

_Luella smiled and said "I'm glad we are on the same boat Kourin and we should start planning". Before Kourin could answer "Oh no you're not unless you let us join in with the planning", said a voice from behind them when they turned around they saw that it was Madoka and Ayako with grins on their faces. The four women started to plan on ways on how to hook the two up. Mai and Naru won't know what will hit them once they are in England"._

_Flashback_

…_._

The SPR gang along with Koujo's family finally arrived in England. "Wow, it is wonderful here", Mai exclaimed. Naru then said "Stop gaping like a fish Mai or you'll catch flies".

Mai was about to shout at Naru when she saw the teasing look in his eyes "Mou, Naru stop teasing me", she pouted.

Naru then looked at Mai with the pout on her face and thought _she looks so cute putting like that I just can't help teasing her since her reactions are quite amusing _he was stopped from his musing when Bou-san asked "Ne, Naru-bou are you alright". His eyes widen and realizing that he was thinking of Mai and tried to hide the blush from his face. The others looked at him as if thought he grew another head he then said "I'm just fine I'm just tired from the flight" he turned his back on the others and then thought _what's going on with me why do I keep on noticing certain things about Mai._

Mai was looking around the sceneries and Naru was lost in his thoughts and were oblivious on what the four women were planning although Lin noticed this he thought it was best to leave them be since they won't cause harm. Luella the said "Oh, here's our ride home we should head home so that we could rest from the flight".

Everyone agreed and they all headed towards the Davis' Mansion when they reached it they were awed at how big it was with the exception of Luella, Naru, Madoka, and Lin. When they reached the front door they were greeted by an elderly looking man with a very kind face "Hello everyone I am glad that I would finally be able to meet you I am Martin Davis by the way the owner of SPR".

Everyone greeted him and introduced themselves when it was Mai's turn he then stated "Ah, so you're the young girl whom Lin has adopted". "Hai, I am Lin Mai and I am honored to meet you Mr. Davis", she answered with a smile on her face. _Now I see why Luella was so adamant on matching her with Noll she is just perfect for him she would be able to melt his frozen heart _he thought. He laughed then said "There is no need to be so formal just call me Martin after all you are Lin's adopted daughter and since we see him as family you are a member of this family as well".

Lin smiled from where he was standing he was very happy that they accepted Mai. "Well I think we should continue this conversation once you are fully rested. They all agreed and Luella showed them to the rooms they were staying in to rest. Luella showed Mai her room the last without even bothering to look around the room due to exhaustion she headed to bed; she didn't even notice a third door in her room leading to a certain someone's room. How shocked would the both of them be once they wake up.

When Martin saw his wife coming down the stairs with a look of complete triumph on her face he realized that she has done something. Luella went and sat down with her husband in the living room and asked "So what do you think?"

Martin sighed and said "I guess I could see now why you want to match her with Noll". Luella squealed and said "See I told you so didn't I?" Martin sighed and remembered the conversation he had with his wife about this.

_Martin Davis was a very calm collected person but when it comes to his wife, Luella Davis, the sense of calmness around him gets broken. He sighed for who knows how many times while conversing with his wife. He has been trying to dissuade his wife from playing match maker for his son knowing that his son wouldn't like it. "Luella as much as I know that you are doing this for Noll's sake he won't like it if he ever finds out remember the last time you did this in order to persuade him to return he didn't call us until you promised to stop"._

"_I know, I know but still those girls never gained his attention but this time it's different you should have seen him he tries to make it a priority to make sure of her well being he takes note of everything happening around her from every reactions she have", Luella told her husband. "Alright, let's just say that she is perfect for him but don't you think we should let Noll do it in his own way and time and for us not to meddle", Martin said._

_Luella grumbled "If I let Noll do everything it would take him how long knows to say his feelings and after all there is a saying that actions speaks louder than words". Martin sighed for the umpteenth time "Don't you think that he is trying to take it slowly since after what happened to Gene he is afraid to let someone else close to him and lose them in the end"._

"_Oh Martin please stop I know that she is perfect for him and I think it is high time for him to have a life of his own and I know that Gene would want this as well", Luella said. "Fine I give up you can do whatever you want but if something goes wrong promise me you will stop", he said to his wife._

"_I promise but I know perfectly well that everything would be alright", she answered her husband. Martin was about to say something but was interrupted by Luella when she said "Oh, I have to go they would be waking any time now so we would be there a week before Christmas". Martin sighed and thought "Sorry, Noll I tried to stop your mother but I know you know that once she thought of something she's not going to stop until she succeeds well I guess you got that trait from her but at least I gave her an ultimatum. "I hope everything will be alright", Martin tried to reassure himself._

"Alright, I guess you were right about her being perfect for Noll, but I'm still not going to take back my word that we should let Noll handle this himself", Martin said to Luella. Luella pouted at him and said "Oh come on Martin stop worrying nothing would go wrong". "I can't help not to worry if something goes wrong and destroy the relationship they have made with each other and cause Noll to lose the chance to have a normal life".

"I wish that as well but if the only way to make Noll to confess his feelings for the girl is to force them then I would do just that", Luella said with determination. Martin just sighed at his wife's tenacity.

The next day when Mai woke up she headed towards the door she thought would lead her to the bathroom but instead it led to a certain narcissist's bedroom. When Mai realized that she was inside Naru's room she screamed an inhumanly scream which woke the whole household. Only one person registered in everyone's mind _Mai. _When Martin and Luella heard the scream Martin looked at his wife then said "What did you do this time?" "Well I kind of placed Mai in the room connected to Noll's", she said nervously. Martin sighed and said "You're going to come with me to fix the mess you made", Martin said to his wife.

Noll was awakened by Mai's scream and thought something happened but instead he was shocked to see Mai in his room "Mai what are you doing in my room", he asked. "I should be the one to ask the question why my room was connected to yours", Mai demanded. That was when Naru noticed the door where Mai came from and realized who was the culprit for this and he shouted "MOTHER".

Everyone was rushing towards Mai's room when they heard Naru's shout then both Lin and Madoka realized that Luella was the one behind Mai's scream. Madoka then said to the others "I guess we don't have to worry now we should head to the kitchen since we are all awake now". "Why are you so calm when Mai just screamed bloody murder", Bou-san said. Lin was the one to answer "Well since Noll shouted for Luella then I guess she's the culprit for why Mai just screamed so there is no need to panic".

Everyone then relaxed knowing that Mai was in no danger and they would find out about it anyway since they have the right to know since they were woken up and nearly had a heart attack. They all headed towards the kitchen to have some coffee in their system.

When Luella reached Noll's room she had a sheepish look on her face. Naru glared at his mother "Would you mind explaining to me why my room and Mai's room are connected mother", he demanded from her while trying to calm a distraught Mai. "Well you see Madoka told me that you were always protecting Mai and that she was always taking care of you and I thought that it was the best thing to do at that time", she answered. "Yet you didn't even inform me about this mother", he remarked.

"I kind of forgotten about it last night", she said sheepishly. Noll just continued glaring at her when Martin asked "Mai if you like it we could transfer you to another room". Mai looked at him the shook her head then said, "It's alright I was just shocked that's all I just hope that I would have been informed about it I'm sorry for causing a racket so early in the morning". "Do not worry about that dear I'm just relieved that it was nothing serious", Martin said then added "Well since were already awake and knowing the others are as well the both of you should prepare and we will meet you at breakfast and while doing so we will explain to everyone what happened so as not to bother you".

Both Mai and Naru finished preparing in their own room they headed to the kitchen where everyone was conversing with each other. When the others saw them both Yasuhara and Bou-san can't help but to tease them. "I'm so sad Naru how could you I thought we were going to get married and have a family of our own", Yasuhara cried. Naru just glared at him to shut him up but as always it does not affect him since they were not on a case. As for Bou-san "Oh my little Mai is growing up and soon she would be going down the aisle", he teased while fake crying. Mai was blushing so much her face looks like an overripe tomato while Naru just glared at Bou-san trying to keep down a blush. The others were laughing at them so hard their sides were hurting.

While they were having breakfast both Naru and Mai kept on steeling glances at each other. Unbeknownst to them the others noticed this as for the four females many scenarios were going on in their heads to get the two together. Bou-san leaned to his side and whispered to Lin "You know this is where you must step in since it is your duty as her father to make sure that every man who takes a liking at her will know who they are up against even if said male is known as Naru".

Lin realized that Bou-san was right it was high time for him to get involve in his daughter's life if it means to make sure that the man she loves would love her in return then he would do so. He then thought to himself _well this is going to be easy since the only thing I need to do is help Noll to know his feeling and for him to confess it I'll do this when I manage to get him alone without the women but maybe I should ask for help from the others._

Luella then chirped "I think we should all head out to town and have a look around you should come as well Noll I haven't been with you for a long time". Naru was about to decline but when he saw his mother's eyes he sighed in defeat and said "Fine I'll go with you". No matter angry he was with his mother he couldn't stay angry at her for a long time since he knows the consequences of that and would much rather like to have peace for a little while.

Luella also said "You girls should come as well and I want to buy you some new clothes Mai". Mai looked at her and said "You don't have to Luella-san", "Nonsense consider it as my apology for placing you in such a situation early in the morning". Mai was about to decline but what Luella told her next made her agree "Please, let me do it I always wanted to have a girl but after the twins I was no longer able to have a baby so can you allow me to do it". Mai sighed and realized what Naru told her was true "Alright, Luella-san". Luella squealed "Yay, thank you Mai".

Mai had a sweat drop on her head and thought about what Naru told her a while back "_Mai", Naru called her she turned around and said "What is it Naru?" "I would just warn you that my mother will try to do everything to make you do something". Mai was very curious why Naru was telling her this "Why are you telling this to me Naru?" Naru sighed and said "I just want to warn you so that you would be prepared knowing mother she has some plans going on that head of hers"._ After that talk they both headed for breakfast.

Mai was so excited about going to town and was oblivious to what the women were planning as for Naru he was on his guard at all times since knowing his mother she has plans under her sleeves. _Well I guess it would be better this way since I would get to see Mai fit clothes_ he then realized that he was thinking about Mai again and tried to shake those thoughts away from his head.

Martin then said "As much as I want to go with you I would take the guys to work and show them around SPR's Main Branch". Noll was about to say something when Luella interrupted him and said "I know what you are thinking Noll but you need to relax from time to time and if you go to work you would just lock yourself inside your office the whole day so you'll come with us and you can tell me what you have been doing in Japan".

"I know perfectly well that Lin and Madoka have told you everything", Naru tried to tell his mother "Oh no young man you're not going to work and mostly I would like to hear about your cases from you personally and not from others". All Naru could do was sigh and said "Fine" knowing that whatever he was going to say his mother would have a comeback. The other guys tried not to laugh at the predicament Naru was in.

While the girls were in town with Naru the guys went to SPR's Main Branch which they found out stands for Society of Paranormal Research. Lin then asked them "Martin would you help me with something". "Of course what is it?" Martin asked. Lin sighed then said "I know perfectly well that Luella and the others are planning on getting Noll and Mai together but I want your help to talk to Noll about this". When Martin did not answer he said "I know that you don't really approve of meddling in Noll's life it's just that". "You don't have to say anything Koujo I didn't agree with Luella because what she is doing might cause something to break the relationship they have an example of that is what happened just this morning but I think your approach is a lot better", Martin said.

Bou-san also said "We will help as well since it is high time for the jou-chan to find happiness". "I agree as well talking to Davis-san might help him in understanding what he truly feels for Mai-san", John said. "Maybe for others forcing them is the best way but I think for those two it would need a slow approach since Naru isn't the type to act on impulse unless if Mai was in danger", Shinji said.

Keiki then added "As for Mai her powers are getting stronger everyday so it wouldn't be impossible for her to sense that something is going on". Martin nodded his head with what everyone was saying. Yasuhara then added "With those two together it would be impossible to force them to get together I learned that the hard way Mai is very dense when it comes to the boss and boss isn't exactly the type who would say what he feels when forced he would much rather liked it if it was in his own terms".

"Yes, yes, I agree with what you are saying I think approaching Naru is the best way since we would only be guiding him on what he should do and we are not forcing to do it". Lin smiled and was glad that they were willing to help him. "So when are we going to do it", asked John. "I think it would be best if we could get Naru all on his own". Lin said. Martin thought for a little while and said "I think Luella said something about taking the girls tomorrow to a spa in Paris and wouldn't be back till dinner". "Alright so we will talk with Naru-bou tomorrow when the girls are gone", Bou-san stated. Everyone agreed and they all talked on how they would approach Naru.

When they arrived home they saw the women were very down and they saw Masako drinking tea. Bou-san was the one to ask "Did something happen to Naru-bou and the Jou-chan". Masako shook her head and said "Nothing happened to them Naru is currently in the study reading a book he acquired from town a while ago as for Mai she's in her room sleeping since she was exhausted from the trip".

"If that is the case why are the four of them so down", Martin asked. "They tried getting Mai and Naru together but every time they live the two to be together they would be interrupted either someone would flirt with Naru or someone would try to pick Mai up".

They all sighed in relief since nothing bad happened. Martin then finally spoke "Alright then Luella since your plan failed how about if you allow us to handle this if we fail you may continue what you are doing as long as it would not affect their relationship for the worse am I understood". Luella sighed and said "Fine, do what you want but if it fails you will not try to stop us from doing what we want".

"You have my word", Martin said. "It has been a long day and you women should take some rest since you would be up early tomorrow morning to go to Paris". Everyone agreed and headed to bed.

….

An: /

I hope you liked it

I wonder what would happen with Noll's talk with the guys would they succeed in getting Mai and Naru together or not.

Pls. REVIEW


	15. Chapter XV

AN:/ Sorry everyone for not updating for so long. My computer broke down and I just had it fixed. I also had exams and a have a very tight schedule but hopefully I can update sooner.

_Flashback_

"_You have my word", Martin said. "It has been a long day and you women should take some rest since you would be up early tomorrow morning to go to Paris". Everyone agreed and headed to bed._

_Flashback_

Morning came and the house was already full on noise. Everyone was already preparing for their trip to Paris. Mai and the others were really excited about going to Paris and were chatting animatedly while preparing breakfast. As for the guys with the exception of Naru and his father since they were talking in the study about something related to SPR's Japanese branch. The guys were conversing in the lounge on how they were going to start the subject about a certain narcissist's feelings about a certain brunette they knew it would hard since said narcissist wasn't one to just show his emotions.

With the girls, "I'm jealous that you guys can cook", Ayako stated. "What do you by that?", Kourin asked. "I tried studying how to cook but no matter what I do even if I follow the steps the food usually tastes bad on second note it's an understatement the food I make is inedible", Ayako said with a sullen look.

"You don't have to feel sad were just on the same boat Keiki and Koujo would always be the one cooking and I'm the girl in the family", Kourin said. Luella comforted them and patted their backs in consolation "Now, now don't be disheartened about it just because you can't cook doesn't mean it's the end of the world". Both Kourin and Ayako looked at each other and said "I guess your right even if we don't know how to cook were still beautiful and no man would be able to resist us cook or no cook". Everyone started laughing at the both of them and they glared at them but after a while they started to laugh as well. "Speaking of knowing how to cook Mai how did you learn to cool?" Madoka asked. Mai answered "Well you see after my parents died and my teacher took me in I thought that I can't always depend on others and I had to learn how to live on my own that includes cooking as well". After Mai said this Luella immediately hugged her and said "Now you don't have to worry about being alone because we all are here for you". Everyone agreed and Mai looked at them with teary eyes and said "Arigatou minna". Masako suddenly interrupted them and said "As much as I know this is a very emotional talk I think the others would be hungry already". The others realized what time it was and hurriedly fixed breakfast for everyone else.

With the boys, they were quarreling on who would be the one to start the subject with Naru. When suddenly someone started speaking "I think it would be best if Lin-san would be the one to start it since among any of us he is Mai's adoptive father after all.", John suggested. They all agreed and thought it was a great when Bou-san asked "Well we already agreed on who will open the subject but how will we do it". "Since you are going to Paris and I'm sure the girls would be shopping you can say that you want to our around with just men to allow the girls to shop as long as they want and just meet up somewhere" when everyone looked at who suggested it they were shocked that it was Shinji.

"Who would have ever guessed you would be the one giving suggestions", Bou-san stated. Shinji answered while rolling his eyes "Mai saved my life and this is the only thing I can do for her and it is to make sure that she will become happy". Koujo and Keiki looked at each other and thought that they made the right decision to make him as Mai's trainer and protector. Yasuhara immediately piped in and said "Well that's solves our problem but our greatest predicament is how are we going to make Naru confess his true feeling to us". Everyone immediately groaned and they realized Yasuhara was always right. "I really hate it when you are always right kid", Bou-san in exasperation.

Before any of them can continue what they were discussing the girls called them in for breakfast. "Sorry for the wait we got caught in our conversation and didn't realize the time", Luella said. The guys said it was alright when Yasuhara immediately had an idea and said "Would it be alright if we guys would just tour around town while the girls go shopping". Luella immediately piped in and said "I think that would be a great idea since I think it would be unfair for you to wait while shopping how about Martin and Noll show you around and let's just meet for dinner". Naru was about to protest when Luella gave him a look and he just sighed and asked "Where are we going to meet up". Madoka was the one who suggested "How about that new restaurant that just opened up in the town square", everyone agreed and they all begun preparing to depart.

…..

They reached Paris after a 2 hour long trip and the girls went to the mall to shop while the guys went around town. Luella and the girls went to the spa, and then to the salon then after that they had lunch in a small café. "How are you feeling Mai", Madoka asked. "I'm feeling great this is the first time I've ever done this", Mai said enthusiastically. Luella smiled and said "I'm glad I hope all of you will have fun while staying here". After eating lunch Luella dragged Mai to different shops and made her where many different sets of clothes while the others were giving suggestions and at the same time buying for themselves as well.

After shopping Mai had a whole new wardrobe aside from those given to her by Koujo and her aunt and grandmother, she had a total of 12 sets of clothes, 5 evening gowns (she told Luella that 1 is more than enough but Luella wouldn't here the end of it and said a girl should always be prepared no matter what and everyone else agreed in the end Mai complied to Luella's wishes), 6 pairs of shoes (this includes 3 pairs of flats, 2 pairs of heels, and 1 pair of flip-flop), 3 sets of winter clothes. Aside from that she also had matching bags and accessories.

They also went to jewelry shop and Mai had 2 sets of jewelry. Then they headed to the last shop which was a cosmetic shop. Luella begun to give Mai different kinds of perfumes, lotions and make-ups when Mai started to protest "Luella I don't think I need any make-up". Luella was about to say something when Masako said "make-up is very important to females Mai not because we want to make ourselves beautiful but because it is our own battle armor when we have make-up on we will not cry no matter how light it is because it will not become a pretty sight. Mai was shell shocked not because of what was said but who said it while the others were agreeing with Masako.

"Is there anything wrong with what I have said?" Masako asked. Mai immediately composed herself and said "There's nothing wrong with what you said but I'm just shocked that it came from you". Masako humped and said "Well I'm sorry if you didn't want me to say anything you should just say so". "I didn't mean it that way it's just that you were always mad at me and I didn't know why".

Before Mai could continue speaking Masako intervened and said "I'm not mad at you in all honesty I'm jealous of you, I feel as if though I'm useless even without my help you are able to solve the cases". Mai smiled and went and held Masako's hands then said "You're wrong Masako all of us have our own share in solving those cases there are some things that I can't do and you can, we are a team", Mai shook her head then said "No I don't think were just a team you are a part of my family Masako a sister whom I have fights with." Masako's eyes widen and started to tear up "you really think so. Mai nodded her head and they both hugged each other. Before they know it they were shocked to hear the flash of camera and both looked at the others with Luella holding a camera. Mai and Masako looked at each and started laughing while the others joined in, they all had fun and enjoyed their day and agreed to go to their meeting place with the guys.

As for the guys they were walking around town and they decided to eat in an Italian restaurant. While the guys were entering the restaurant Lin called Naru "Noll can I have a word with you". Naru raised his eyebrow but went with Lin. "What is it did something happen", Naru asked. Lin closed his eyes then began "Noll what do you think of Mai". Naru was shocked when Lin asked this and was about to ask why it came up when he saw the others eaves dropping on them behind the bushes and it finally clicked what was going on. Naru sighed and said "I think I know where this is heading to, you want to know what I feel about Mai don't you".

Lin was startled but then realized Naru wasn't an idiot not to realize what was going on. He composed himself then said "I guess there is no need for me to lengthen this conversation, I just want to know what you are planning with her". Naru closed his eyes then said "I love her Lin and I want to be with her but I'm scared every time we go to a case and she gets hurt I'm scared I will lose her like Gene". Lin understand what Naru was feeling and said "You're not the only one who worries about her all of us do and none of us will let anything happen to her and that does not only pertain to our cases but it also pertains to you".

He was shocked with the serious expression on Lin's face this was the first time he ever saw the Chinese man this way. He answered him with seriousness and said "I promise I will never hurt her if I ever do please give me time and help me to fix the mess I made but if it comes to the point where I've done too much damage you can do anything to me". Lin smiled then said "I hope you'll live up to your words Naru". "You're a great father Lin", Naru said with all honesty but before Lin could say anything Bou-san shouted and Naru returned back to his brooding and quiet self.

After that serious confrontation the guys enjoyed their day and headed to meet up with the girl. They are oblivious to what awaits them within that restaurant.

A/N:/ Sorry for the short chapter I promise that I will post a more longer one next time.

What do you think will happen in the restaurant?

Hope you liked this chapter…

Pls. Review….


	16. Chapter XVI

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update I had a lot of things to do like exams and such. I hope you will like this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.

….

_Flashback_

_After that serious confrontation the guys enjoyed their day and headed to meet up with the girl. They are oblivious to what awaits them within that restaurant._

_Flashback_

…_._

The guys arrived at the restaurant and saw that the girls had not yet arrived. A waiter went to them and asked "May I help you sir". Martin answered "We would like a table for 14 please". "Of course sir please follow me", the waiter said and started to lead the group through some doors. They were all occupied in looking around the restaurant and didn't realize that they were led to the restaurants view deck. "I hope this is to your liking sir due to the restaurant being full during this time I hope it would not be a bother for you to stay in our view deck", the waiter said. Martin answered "Oh, not at all this place is wonderful the view as well". From the view deck they were able to see the whole city flooded with lights.

While they were sitting down the waiter begun giving them the menu and asked "Would you wish to order now sir". Martin turned towards the waiter and said "We are still waiting for some of our companions would it be alright if we will order later". "Of course sir, just call for me when you are ready to order", the waiter said.

With the girls...

"Ummm, Luella shouldn't we be going now the others might already be worried", Mai asked nervously. Luella looked at her watch and exclaimed "Oh my, you are right were already 30 minutes late from the time we agreed on". The girls are currently in the shop of one of Luella's friends dressing up. You should be wondering why they are in the shop when they have already finished shopping a while ago and were already heading towards the restaurant. Well this is what happened…

_Flashback_

_While they were heading towards the restaurant Luella was conversing with the girls and accidentally bumped into someone "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking on where I…she trailed of and suddenly squealed "Oh my, Lilianne is that you!" The girls were still busy talking with each other and suddenly stopped when they heard Luella. They all turned around and saw Luella talking with a woman whom she seems to be acquainted with. _

_Lilianne's POV_

_I was walking along the street when someone accidentally bumped into me I was about to say something when I recognized her and was shocked I haven't seen her for a while. She started to apologize to me when she stopped and suddenly squealed. The both of us started talking with each other and telling about what we have been up to for the past few years. When I looked behind her and saw some women standing there looking at us I realized that they were my friend's companions. Luella stopped talking and realized where I was looking at._

_End of POV_

"_Oh how rude of me I didn't even bother introducing you to each other", Luella exclaimed. "Girls I would like you to meet my best friend Lilianne Smith though we haven't seen each other for a long time she works as a fashion consultant. The girls begun greeting Lilianne when Ayako suddenly exclaimed "Oh my, I never thought that I would get to meet you here I have always watched your shows regarding fashion and I was disappointed when it had ended she said. "Thank you it is such an honor to be thought of that way ummm Ms." "Oh Ayako Matsuzaki", Ayako answered. "Matsuzaki" she said surprised and realized her mistake "Oh, I'm so sorry how rude of me I didn't mean to offend you I was just surprised. _

_Luella then said "Oh yes I nearly forgot let me introduce you from left to right of course you've met Ayako" Ayako bowed her head after her name was called "Kourin Lin she is the sister of one of our workers Koujo" Kourin smiled and bowed "next is Madoka Mori she is one of our most trusted worker and considered as a family friend along with Koujo" "It is an honor to meet you Luella has said a lot of things about you" Madoka said while shaking hands with Lilianne "It is also nice to meet you" Luella continued "then we have Masako Hara you should recognize her she is a very famous television personality" Masako bowed her head and shaked hands with Lilianne "Of course one of Japan's best mediums" "Of course last but not the least Mai Taniyama". The girl being introduced smiled and bowed "It is an honor to meet you I am Mai Taniyama". Lilianne's reaction towards Mai was not what they were expecting she squealed and started hugging Mai in a very tight hug. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry I just can't help it you are so cute", she exclaimed while cooing at Mai. The others sweat dropped and realized that she was so alike to Luella in personality. Luella started to laugh and said "That was the same reaction when I had first met her". Ayako immediately said "Well I guess there is nothing to be shocked about Mai has that air around her that makes you want to care for her". The others agreed as well as for Mai she was blushing so much since she wasn't used to having this kind of attention given to her. Lilianne clapped her hands and said "How about you guys come to my work place and have a chat", she suggested. "Oh I don't know we were supposed to meet the others for dinner but on the other hand we can change our clothes and you can give as advice on what to wear", Luella said to Lilianne then she turned towards the girls and asked "Is that arrangement alright with you ladies". "I think it's a great idea we can surprise the guys with what we are wearing", Kourin said. The girls looked at each other and turned to Luella and said that they were fine with it. Luella then turned to Lilianne "Well then friend we're in your capable hands". Lilianne then said "Of course you ladies are in capable hands and I'm going to make you girls so beautiful that your friends will not even be able to recognize you"._

_They finally reached Lilianne's work place and she started helping the girls get dressed. "So what have you been doing this past years Luella?" Lilianne asked. "Well I have been helping Martin with BSPR and that's about it", Luella answered with a down cast look. Lilianne realized that it is something that Luella doesn't want to talk about and thought to change the subject. "What about you Ayako?" .The woman whom she was currently helping with her dress said "Well I work as a doctor sometimes and I am also a miko". Lilianne looked at her surprised after hearing the word miko. Luella then said after seeing Lilianne's surprised face "I forgot to mention Ayako, Mai and Masako works for my son in SPR's Japanese branch and came here for a vacation, as for Kourin aside from being Koujo's older sister she is also Mai's aunt"._

"_Mai's aunt", Lilianne said with a surprised expression. "Well adoptive aunt if you should say since Koujo is Mai's adoptive father", Kourin said. "What do you mean by adoptive aunt?" Lilianne asked while looking at Mai. Mai then started fidgeting since all eyes were on her "Ummm, my parents died when I was still young and was living on my own when they told me that I should either be adopted by someone close to me or go to an orphanage", she said and seemed to like looking at the floor than them. Lilianne gasped and said "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked". Mai the exclaimed "Oh, please don't blame yourself it's just fine with me I am happy with my life and will continue living it for the sake of my parents there were times when I wanted to give up already but then I realized if none of this had happened then I wouldn't be able to meet any of you guys". The others smiled at her, then Lilianne stood up and hugged her "I will also be here if you need any help just ask Luella to contact me or you can contact me yourself if ever there is something that you need". Mai nodded her head and said "Arigatou minna for being here for me". After everything has been said and everyone is already back to their usual self they started to get dressed._

_While they were preparing Lilianne remembered something "Luella do you think Martin would be interested in taking up the case of my friend", she asked. "What is wrong and who is this friend of yours?" Luella asked. Lilianne then started to tell the story on how strange things have been happening to her friend's restaurant like how the gas stove just suddenly goes up in flames or that the windows would suddenly break. "She wasn't worried about any of this and thought that it might just be some fluke with the equipment or due to the construction but some of the workers have gotten hurt and is worried about opening the restaurant but she can't do anything since the public has already been notified". _

_The others were also listening to her attentively since they know that they might be able to help with the case. Luella then said "Hmm, I think you should talk to Martin about this Noll is also with him you should just come with us for dinner so that you would be able to talk with him." "Oh no, I don't want to ruin this night for you", Lilianne said. "It's just fine it is our duty to help anyone in need so you don't have to worry', Luella said. "But", Lilianne was about to deny her when Luella butted in and said "No buts you are coming with us to dinner"._

_Madoka started to giggle and said "I think it would best if you agreed to her, she is very stubborn and will not have no for an answer even if Martin will say no in the end he would accept the case with Luella here". "Oh hush I'm not that bad" Luella exclaimed the only reply she got from the girls was laughter. Luella just pouted and turned towards Lilianne and said "So are you coming or not and what is the name of your friend and the name of her restaurant?" Lilianne knows that what Madoka said about her friend was true and berated herself that there was nothing she can do if Luella was the one at work, with a defeated sigh she said "Alright I'll come and her name is Claire Franks and as for the restaurant you should know about it, it is the one which just opened up in the plaza"._

_They were shocked after hearing that since it was the same restaurant that they were going to. Luella then said "Well the more that you should come with us since it is the same restaurant we are going to and it would be better since we would be able to talk with your friend about the matter". Lilianne agreed on what Luella had said and told them that she will go and talk with her friend once they arrived at the restaurant. After the serious conversation they returned their attention to what they were doing before that._

BACK AT THE PRESENT

The girls' eyes widened after realizing what time it was and they begun to rush to get ready. Madoka then said "Well at least the guys waiting is not for nothing". Ayako agreed "Yeah, you're right were going to surprise those guys and they would be speechless", she said. Mai spoke "Are you sure it's the guys you want to surprise or a certain professional bassist and part time monk", teased Mai. The girls started to laugh when Ayako started to blush crimson. They were still laughing when they went out of the shop when Mai then said "I hope the others won't be mad at us for being late" and they all stopped in their tracks and realized that they should really hurry. Lilianne then comforted them and said "There is nothing to worry about after all they would forget about being angry after seeing you girls and they wouldn't know what hit them", Luella agreed with her but though it made the girls relaxed a little they were still anxious on what the guys will do.

With the guys…

"Where are they, they should have been hear half an hour ago", Bou-san exclaimed while looking at Martin trying to contact Luella. John then said "I hope nothing bad happened to them". Both Koujo and Keiki were worried as well and as for Naru you couldn't see what he was feeling since his eyes were void of any emotions but if you looked closely you would see that his hands were closed in a tight fist and his knuckles were turning white. Martin returned to his sit and said "No one is answering the phone".

They were all worried sick for the girls and were thinking the same thing _what if something happened to them. _Bou-san had enough and so were the others when they were about to stand and start searching for the girls they heard someone say "Sorry for taking so long and making you wait". They all turned around and saw the girls standing by the view deck's door. Bou-san was about to say something when suddenly…

….

I hope you liked it.

Sorry for the long wait I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner

ENJOY!

PLS. REVIEW


	17. Chapter XVII

A/N: Hello everyone as promised here is the next chapter for Mai's adopted. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or it characters.

…

NOTE:

I am sorry for the late information the restaurant is a part of a small inn which is 6 stories high. …

_Flashback_

_They were all worried sick for the girls and were thinking the same thing what if something happened to them. Bou-san had enough and so were the others when they were about to stand and start searching for the girls they heard someone say "Sorry for taking so long and making you wait". They all turned around and saw the girls standing by the view deck's door. Bou-san was about to say something when suddenly…_

_Flashback_

…

The person whom they list expected to react since he was someone who is very laid back and would usually show his anger in other ways had started raising his voice "Where the hell have you been we were worried sick that something might have happened and none of you were answering", Lin angrily said. Before any of the girls could say anything he continued with his rant "we've been trying to contact you and none of you bothered answering your phones or even bothered telling as where you were". The guys were all shocked with the exception of Keiki since he knows how Koujo is; none of them realized that the stoic man was capable of showing his emotions even if it was anger so clearly.

After his rant he realized that everyone had shell shocked expression on their faces. Lulla "I'm sorry we should have informed you guys we were having fun and forgot what time it was I promise it won't happen again". Lin bowed his head and said "I'm sorry as well for shouting at you" "You don't have to say sorry; it was just right for you to do that you were worried about us and we didn't even think of how you guys felt", Madoka said. "Iie it was still not reason for me to do so" before Lin could finish what he was saying Mai said "You were only caring for us Otou-san if it were me I would also get mad we're sorry", then she hugged Lin. Lin patted her head and smiled before they know it a flash was heard when the both of them looked up they saw Luella holding a camera "Sorry I can't help it". It broke the tension around them.

The girls looked at the guys and said their apologies and told them that it wouldn't happen again. The guys forgave the girls though they were mad at them for not informing them where they were they were glad that nothing bad happened to them. Shinji broke the seriousness of the conversation by commenting "I've learn something from this as well" everyone had their attention on Shinji "I learned that I shouldn't get Koujo angry or I would be dead". Everyone looked at him as if though he had two heads and that had done it before anyone knew it they were all laughing very hard even the stoic Lin was chuckling and Naru was smirking.

That was the scene Lilianne had caught of them she then commented "That was mean you didn't even bother waiting for me to begin the fun". They all turned around and saw her Luella stood up and introduced her "I want you to meet Lilianne Smith she is a friend of mine". "Hello it is nice to meet you", she said. The guys started to introduce themselves to her, when the introduction was over Luella turned to Martin and said "Martin while we were talking with Lilianne a while ago she wanted to request help for her friend regarding a case". Lilianne then said "I hope I am not bothering you for this evening". Martin then said "Oh of course not if it has something to do with the paranormal then it cannot wait because the longer we postpone it the greater the problem that it would cost". "I'm glad I was nervous that you would not listen to me", Lilianne said. "No need to worry so what is it that is bothering you", Martin asked while the others were listening to their conversation.

Lilianne was about to say something when someone said "Umm excuse me I hope I am not bothering any of you". They all turned towards the door through the view deck and saw a woman. Lilianne stood up and went to her "I would all like to introduce you to my friend Claire Franks; she is the owner of the restaurant". She greeted everyone "It is nice to meet all of you I hope you are enjoying yourselves". They all greeted her and told her how much they were enjoying. Lilianne then introduced her to Luella and Martin "Claire they are the ones whom I told you can help with your problems". Lilianne then turned towards Martin and said "I think it would be best if she would be the one to inform you of what is going on". Martin nodded his head and turned towards Claire "Kindly please take a sit and tell as what the problem is". Claire nodded her head and started with her story.

When she finished everyone had shocked expression on their faces "Please help me having a restaurant was my dream now that I have accomplished it I am facing a problem I don't even know how to solve". "Please do not worry we will do everything we can to help you", Martin said. He then turned towards Noll and said "Noll I know that you guys were here to have vacation I hope you can help with this case". Noll closed his eyes and said "I don't mind helping as long as my team will not refuse". The gang looked at each other then nodded their heads. Bou-san became the groups spoke person "We will help anyway we were planning on asking if we can help in some cases though we like having this vacation in doesn't feel right without a dose of ghost hunting", he said with a grin on his face. "Thank you, thank you so much for accepting you don't know how much this means to me", Claire said sincerely.

They were all discussing what they were going to do for the case and what their roles would be. After that they all began chatting with each other after they finished dinner. Claire was having a conversation with Mai whom she found very charming they were talking about things like how much she enjoyed being in Europe. They then realized that it was already late and some of the waiters were already organizing things inside the restaurant. Luella then exclaimed "Oh my we've I didn't even notice the time I hope we aren't overstaying Claire". "Oh not at all I had fun conversing with you", Claire said. Martin then said "Though we must really get going we will come here early tomorrow morning to start with the case". "Oh of course I would be placing your rooms in the 5th floor it that is alright with you", she asked. "No it is no problem for us", Martin said.

Then Noll suggested something "Ms. Franks I know that we said that it would be best for you to live the rooms with the highest activity vacated but I also think that it would be best if you give out a notice tomorrow morning to your customers that with what had been happening in some of the rooms you have thought of doing a full inspection of the whole place though I know that you have just opened you could say that it is for better service".

Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. Noll raised an eyebrow and asked "Is there something wrong with what I have said". They all shook their heads no though Mai was the one who answered "There was nothing wrong with what you have said but that was the longest thing I've ever heard you say regarding a case". She composed herself and turned to Claire "I agree with what Noll has said we don't know what we are facing and it might become very dangerous we wouldn't want to involve anyone since they might get hurt in the process since we are facing the unknown". Claire looked at them and thought she had finally reached her dream and it would go down to waste if the problems she have won't get solved "I'll do it; it is better to lose a few days of work than to lose this restaurant completely", she said with determination. Martin nodded his head and said "Very well then we would see you in the morning". They waved goodbye to Claire and went home to prepare for tomorrow since it would be a very long day. They all headed to bed and as soon as their heads hit the pillow they all thought the same thing _tomorrow would be a very long day_ well except for Mai since the moment her head hit the pillow she entered into her dreamscape.

MAI's DREAM

_She was looking at the inside a café through someone's point of view and she saw a woman in the counter holding her stomach and looking at the ring on her finger then a man kissing each other and she started shouting "why are you kissing my fiancée". Then she was on someone else's point of view this time it was that of the woman and her fighting "I don't love you, Mark" and a thought crossed his mind __shouldn't she be falling in love with me why isn't it happening__ when another man came in and said why are you kissing my fiancée. Then she was in another person's point of view she started saying "I don't love you Mark" then someone shouted "Why are you kissing my fiancée" then she thought __oh no did he make use of it__ when she looked at Mark's confused face she knew that he had truly made use of it. Then the dream changed into that of a dark abyss which was filled with different emotions or more specifically emotions of different people trapped in one big ball._

The next day…

Mai woke up groggily as if though she was forgetting something and thought that it was not important but in her instinct was telling her otherwise. She stood up and started preparing for the day then went to the kitchen where everybody was. "Good morning" they greeted her and she greeted them without any energy at all. "Is there anything wrong Mai", Keiki asked his niece worriedly. "Mmm, there is nothing wrong it's just that I think I have forgotten something and somehow I feel so uneasy as if I would only feel better once I remember what it was", Mai said to her uncle.

The others were looking at her worriedly when Shinji spoke "Mai did you try concentrating or even meditating to remember anything". Mai nodded her head and said "I tried many times but it is still not working". Shinji thought for a second then turned to Mai "Do you remember what I taught you about creating protective spells or specifically barriers", he asked. Mai nodded her head then Shinji said "Good now I need you to create a barrier within your mind", Mai did just that while the others were watching them. "Good, now I want you to focus and allow some of your spiritual energy to be released outside your barrier". Shinji waited for Mai to relax in order for him to give the next step.

Naru, Lin, Bou-san entered the kitchen and they saw what Mai was doing. Bou-san was about to say something when Naru stopped him and shook his head no Bou-san stopped and kept quiet. Shinji then saw Mai relax "Now I need you to search for anything that is out of place within your mindscape it could be a rope, a wall, or a web", he noticed when he said the word web that Mai suddenly reacted. "Do not lose your focus once you've found it try to change you spiritual energy into something sharp or anything that can severe it", Shinji instructed.

Everyone watched anxiously then with a deep breath Mai opened her eyes and said "I remember now", she then started to share her dreams with the others. They were all confused when Mai said that in the dream she would transfer from one's point of view to another. Bou-san then exclaimed "it doesn't make sense" while scrunching up his hair. "Actually it does make sense those three occurrences are all connected", Mai said. Bou-san had a confused look on his face and Naru sighed and explained what Mai has said "What she means is that somehow those three are related to each other but we still have some missing pieces to give the dream a meaning". "One more thing what were you and Mai doing a while ago?" Bou-san directed the question towards Shinji. When Mai came down for breakfast this morning she wasn't her usual self and when she said that she feels unease by not remembering something I thought something was wrong". Ayako then butted in "Come to think of it you did ask her if she concentrated on remembering, why is that?" Shinji nodded his head and said "I did it to see if what she forgot was just an everyday occurrence".

Naru nodded his head and said "yes if you concentrate more, then you would be able to remember like if it is someone's birthday and the like". Shinji nodded his head, Masako then said "So when Mai said that she had tried for several times already you deducted that what she forgot was something that is unexplainable". Shinji nodded his head again, and then they all realized at that moment that Mai's dream was connected to the case.

Everyone began to get anxious and Martin saw this he then clapped his hands and said "Though it was a little confusing we somehow have a clue on what is going on". They all looked at Martin and nodded their heads, he was right even though it was small it means that they aren't going blind into this. Everyone composed themselves and began to focus on the case they have.

Naru then stood up and said "Alright if all of you are ready we should go". Martin nodded his head "Very well then everyone you know what to let's go. Without further ado they all headed towards their destination. The Lin and Keiki headed to BSPR to get the equipments they would need. Madoka and Yasuhara head out as well with Madoka searching for information regarding the location of the restaurant and its history, as for Yasuhara he went to gather information on related cases connected to the place. Ayako, Shinji and Kourin began making charms for everyone. Martin and Luella went to the nearest police office to inform them on what is going happen. BSPR was known all throughout Europe and the police force knows not to meddle in their business unless they were needed. Naru, Bou-san, John, Mai and Masako headed towards the restaurant.

They were all dreading on what will happen during this case if they would be able to solve it unscathed or will this case be considered as an abandoned case.

…

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter.

I'll try to make up for the long time I haven't uploaded any chapters.

What do you think will happen during this case?

How do you think will Naru confess his love for Mai? When? Where?

PLS. REVIEW


	18. Chapter XVIII

_Flashback_

_They were all dreading on what will happen during this case if they would be able to solve it unscathed or will this case be considered as an abandoned case._

_Flashback_

* * *

**Day 1**

Naru, Mai, John, Bou-san and Masako arrived at the restaurant early in the morning and they were greeted by Claire and were shown the room they were going to use as base. "I hope this room is acceptable for your use", she asked Naru. Naru nodded his head and said "This room is just fine".

Claire then said "I already gave out notices to the customers here and they would be long gone tomorrow afternoon". "That is just fine would you mind giving us a list of rooms that are still being occupied so that we would know which rooms to leave for the mean time", Naru asked. "Oh of course I'll just go and check", Claire said and immediately went to check on the log book.

It was also at that right moment when the rest of the gang arrived. Naru then started ordering everyone "Start assembling the equipment and I want you guys to do rounds but live the rooms we would do a temperature reading on them once Ms. Franks gets here with the list of occupied rooms as not to disturb the occupants those will just have to wait until tomorrow". When he saw that everyone paying attention he started grouping them in pairs to start the rounds "Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san I want you to do rounds in the second and third floor, Hara-san and John the fourth and the sixth floor, Keiki-san and Kourin-san please do your rounds in the first floor". They all nodded their heads and went out to their job.

Naru then turned towards Shinji and Mai "I want the both of you to do rounds here on the fifth floor and place protective wards on this whole floor even though Ms. Franks said that this floor was where the least activity happened we need to make sure". Shinji started to go out of the room when Mai asked "I know it is important to place protective wards but why the whole floor Naru and more importantly why is the base located on the fifth floor?"

Before Naru would have not answered anyone but once they found out whom he was he started trusting them with most things "It is because if ever something happened it would be a lot easier for us to get to a safe place with a whole floor protected than just rooms". Mai nodded in understanding it was rational since they just have to run a plight of stairs to get to safety. "All right I understand what you are trying to say Naru but why the fifth floor", Mai asked again. Naru closed his eyes and said "It is due to the reason the if any case the building will collapse then we will not get the full impact of it since the 6th floor is only made up of glass, wood and its foundation is not that strong since its main purpose is for a penthouse garden".

Mai nodded her head accepting what Naru told her and was about to follow Shinji out of the door when Naru called out to her and said "Oh and by the way before I forget anything else, Mai tea". Mai stopped then in her tracks and she looked at Naru, who was already conversing with Lin, with a murderous glare. Shinji sensing that this would not bode well held Mai's arm and drag her out of the room.

Mai and Shinji did their round and nothing was amiss in the floors and they started placing wards around the floor. Once they finished Shinji went with Mai towards the kitchen their floor had a small kitchen place in it due to the fact that the 5th floor is composed of 5 bedrooms and one conference room with a joined kitchen. Mai started making Naru's tea while muttering to something under her breath. Shinji was only able to hear some of them and it sounded like _**"idiotic scientist, tea-loving, narcissist, jerk",**_ and others that he seemed to not understand.

After making Naru's tea they both headed back towards the base, Mai then gave Naru his tea. She was about to leave knowing that waiting for him to say thanks is futile and she was shocked when Naru called her and said "Mai, thanks for the tea". She turned gaping towards Naru and she was trying to form words but no sound came out. Naru raised his eyebrow "Mai I know that I am gorgeous and that no one can resist my charm it is still bad to stare at people", he said with a smirk.

His comment allowed Mai to compose herself, with both Shinji and Lin trying to hold their laughter. Mai was seething mad and was about to react on what Naru had said but before that everything became black. Naru's eyes widen when he saw Mai about to collapse "MAI", he shouted. Both Lin and Shinji rushed towards them and this is how the rest of the gang saw them and rushed towards the four.

Ayako immediately went into doctor mode and started to check what was wrong with Mai. Bou-san asked worriedly "What happened?" "We're not sure Mai was talking to Noll and as usual Noll said something to provoke her but before she could react she collapsed", Lin answered calmly but if you look at him closely you would see that there were a lot of emotions marring his face.

MAI's DREAM

_Mai looked around her and saw that she was in a library and realized that she was in a dream and started to search for dream Naru. But her search was futile because he wasn't in her dreams but then she thought __Shinji-san told me that only spirits can become spirit guides as for my dreams that shows the others it is only because they are close to me but for dream Naru I remember him telling me that he was my guide then does that mean that his__ but before Mai could finish her line of thought she heard two people conversing with each other "Are you sure it's just fine for us to be in this part of the library", a young girl asked worriedly. Her companion "Of course we're allowed here it didn't say that this part of the library is off limits so stop worrying". _

_The two walked along different aisles when the boy saw what they were looking for and started tugging his friend towards it "Saya come on I can see the book". The both of them got the book and started to read it. Mai wasn't able to see its content but she was able to get a glimpse of the title "__**The Great Book of Rituals"**__ and just in time before the scene changed._

_This time it was inside a room and judging from the looks of it the owner of the room is inclined with sorcery. She caught sight of many books which had the same insignia on them and got a glimpse on some of their contents and these were about runes, symbols, ritual circles and some other books that she was only able to see the titles: __**"The Power of Eternal Darkness" "The Ancient Realm", "The Sacrificial Lamb" **__and __**"The Summon".**__ The room was also littered with many items like a knife, threads, black ink, powder and bottles filled with unknown substances. Mai looked around the room to see anything else aside from the ones she have seen and saw an aquarium full of frogs and a box full of items which seems to belong to a girl and from what Mai has notice the room didn't belong to a girl. She then saw a picture of two in a desk when she looked at it, it was of the two in the library but then realized when she looked at it closely that they resembled the woman and the man named Mark in her first dream. She was about to start looking again when everything around her became black heard a voice pure of evil intent __**"NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO ESCAPE THIS PLACE". **__She was then thrown into an abyss._

Everyone was talking with each other but you will see the worry etched on their faces for the girl who was lying on one of the couches situated at their base. Bou-san was about to say something when Mai gasped and woke up breathing heavily. Everyone shouted "Mai"; they all then rushed around her to see if she was alright. Ayako helped her to sit up and Lin gave her tea to calm her down. When they saw that she had already calmed down Naru asked her "What had happened Mai?" She answered with her voice quivering "I had another dream this time it was only the woman I think her name was Saya and the man named Mark", she then continued telling her dream up to the point she was in the room.

"Mai do you remember the titles of the books", this time it was Lin who asked. Mai answered "Umm, I think the title were "The Great Book of Rituals, The Power of Eternal Darkness, The Ancient Realm, The Sacrificial Lamb and The Summon, those were the only ones I managed to see". The Lin siblings and Shinji then exclaimed "DAMN IT". Everyone was startled with the four's reaction, Naru then asked them "Do you know what those books are for?" "Damn right we know what those books are for!" the four of them answered at the same time. Ayako then asked "Why are you guys so riled up about it?" Shinji then started to explain "The reason is that those books are not just your ordinary sorcery books, the books that Mai had mentioned are books which are connected to the summoning for the aid of demons", he then turned towards Mai "By any chance did you notice anything similar with the books".

Mai thought about it and remembered "Come to think of it the books had the same insignia on them". Kourin was the one who asked this time "What kind of insignia is it Mai?" "I can't explain it that well but what I saw was that there was an inverted triangle with an eye inside it the triangle was enclosed inside a circle then outside the circle there were patterns etched on it I think those were symbols for the 4 great elements fire, earth, water and wind then it was enclosed in another circle", Mai answered.

Koujo cursed under his breath "I was hoping that it wouldn't be that insignia". Everyone looked at him then Bou-san asked "What do you mean by that Lin-san?" "I would be the one to answer that, the insignia that Mai had described was the one made by Lafarga", Keiki answered. "Who is Lafarga uncle Keiki?" Mai asked. John was the one who answered this time "I have heard of him, he is said to have been from Athens originally and traveled all throughout the world; he was considered as one of the greatest practitioner of the dark arts and have created many books which up until this point are still being circulated no matter how much they try to prohibit it he has many followers around the world".

"Come to think of it I think I have read his name in one of the books Shinji-san asked me to read for our lessons, I think it was written there that the moment you start getting in to it you wouldn't be able to stop since somehow his books has some sort of spell on them which gets a person addicted to what he is capable of giving", Mai said.

"Yes you're right Mai all of the teachings and practices that Lafarga had disseminated throughout different places has a very powerful effect anyone who delved into it becomes addicted and would eventually sell their souls to the devil", Keiki said.

Seeing that everyone understands what is going on Naru then concluded "So then that means that somehow we are dealing with something which is related to Lafarga's teachings but on the other hand we do not know what it is specifically". Keiki nodded his head then said "Yes though we are still blind on what we are facing at least we have something to base on than just going head on without knowing anything".

Masako then spoke for the first time "By the way Mai what have gotten you so shaken up a while ago when you woke up". The others wanted to know as well but they forgot prior to their conversation a while ago. They all turned their attention towards Mai. Mai answered "Before I woke up I heard something it said that no one would be able to escape this place what got me so shaken up was that not only was the voice full of evil intent it was also inhuman". All of them were in deep thoughts after hearing what Mai had said were thinking that whatever they were facing wouldn't be that easy to deal with.

Their line of thoughts were broken when Claire entered the room and said "Excuse me, I hope I am not interrupting anything I brought you guys dinner and I also want to inform you that the customers left would be gone by tomorrow morning". The gang gave her thanks for the meal and started a lighter conversation trying to forget their worries for a while.

After they had dinner Naru spoke and said "Since my parents will not be arriving until tomorrow morning along with Madoka and Yasuhara with the necessary information and since we weren't able to set-up any of the equipments due to Mai collapsing it would be best if we turn in for the night since tomorrow would be a very long day". Everyone agreed and went to their respective rooms to rest.


	19. Chapter XIX

A/N: MAI: Sakura-moonrose-hime thanks everyone who had supported her up until now.

BOU-SAN: She hopes that you would continue to enjoy this story as an afterthought of course you would continue enjoying after all I am the most handsome in the world so no one can resist my charms. (_Bou-san__ said__ while__ admiring __himself__ in __the__mirror)_

AYAKO: (_Whacks __Bou-san__ on__ the__ head__ with__ her__ bag)_ Stop dreaming you stupid monk.

BOU-SAN: You're just saying that because you're just jealous because you're an old hag.

AYAKO: Why you… (_Started__ whacking __Bou-san__ multiple__ times__ on __the__ head __then__ stopped__ for__ a__ minute)_ Disclaimer: Sakura-moonrose-hime does not own Ghost Hunt or its characters (_then __started __chasing __after__ Bou-san_)

…..

_Flashback_

_After they had dinner Naru spoke and said "Since my parents will not be arriving until tomorrow morning along with Madoka and Yasuhara with the necessary information and since we weren't able to set-up any of the equipments due to Mai collapsing it would be best if we turn in for the night since tomorrow would be a very long day". Everyone agreed and went to their respective rooms to rest._

_Flashback_

…_._

**DAY 2**

Everyone woke up the next day fully rested. After preparing they all head up to base upon arriving they saw an assortment of food place on the table with a note which says

_Mr.__Davis,_

_I__ hope __you__ will__ enjoy__ your__ breakfast__ I __would__ be__ gone __until__ dinner__ time__ and__ none__ of__ the__ workers__ would__ be__coming __for__work __if__ you__ need__ anything__ I__'__ve__ restocked__ the__ kitchen __in__ your __floor__ with__ some__f ood__ and__ other__ things__ that __I__ thought __you__ might need __just __go __over __through__ them __and __tell__ me __if__ there __is__ anything __more __you__ need._

_PS:__I__'__ve __also__ left __the__ keys __to__ the__ rooms__ and __the__ front__ doors__ I __have__ the__ spare__ key__ to __the __front__ doors.__ If__ you__ need__ anything __else __kindly__ please__ don__'__t__ hesitate__ to__ call__ me.__The __customers __have__ also __left__ early__ this__ morning__ so __you__ and__ your __team__ are__ the__ only__ ones __left._

_Claire Franks_

"It seems Ms. Franks would be gone until lunch time and none of the workers would be coming for work and the whole place is void of anyone except us", Naru informed the gang. Bou-san then said "Well then that would be for the best right Naru-bou". Naru nodded his head then said "Once we finish breakfast I want you to start placing the equipments while Lin and I start checking over the inn's blue prints for us to know which would be the safest place for us to use to get out if things would get complicated". The others nodded their heads in understanding knowing that since Naru was already creating plans for their escape then that means they were in for a bumpy ride.

After eating breakfast Naru's cell started to ring and when he looked at the caller id it was his father "Hello Dad" "Noll were here in front of the inn but the doors are closed" "Ms. Franks currently is out and might have locked the doors I'll send the others to open the doors since they would be taking the equipments from the van" "Alright", then the line went dead. He then turned towards the rest "My parents are all ready here I want you guys to go and get the equipments and start placing them in the rooms", everyone nodded their heads and went out to do their jobs "And Mai", Mai stopped and looked at Naru "I want you to make wards around the equipments". Mai was shocked since what she was expecting was that Naru would ask for tea she shook her head and answered "All right I will is there anything else" Naru paused for a minute then said "Tea" then turned around to talk with Lin.

Mai let out the breath she was holding and went out to follow the others. She was walking beside Shinji when he asked "Is he always like that?" "What do you mean?" "You know barking out orders then suddenly asking for tea", Mai then realized what he was talking about and replied "Well he is a lot better now than before when we still didn't know who he was" "What do you mean?" "Well when we didn't know that he was Oliver Davis he would usually just bark out orders without explaining why and it cause a lot of arguments within the group", Shinji nodded his head showing that he understood.

"What about asking for tea?" "Hmm, I don't know it's just that his only like that with me and I don't know why he became less infuriating but he still pisses me of no matter what", Mai said with a pout. Shinji nodded his head then said "I see" while thinking _I __think __his __only __like __that__ with__ you__ because __he __only__ wants __to__ see__ your __reaction .__What __I__ don__'__t __understand__ why __somehow__ you__'__re__ not __able__ to __realize __it__ I__ guess __what __they__ say __is __true__ that __you __are __blinded__ by __the __one__ you __love. _His line of thought was broken when Mai called his name "Shinji-san are you alright you space out for a minute there?" Shinji raised his hands and said "I'm just fine I was just thinking of something" "alright if you say so"; Mai allowed the subject to drop but still was curious on what Shinji was thinking about.

They were already in the 3rd floor landing when Shinji noticed that Mai started to shiver "Mai what's wrong?" Shinji asked the girl with concern evident in his tone. Mai answered with her teeth chattering "I-I-It'-s c-co-old". She was shivering so much and her lips were turning blue and she was starting to lose consciousness. Shinji cursed under his breath and told the girl "Mai do not sleep" trying to keep the girl awake. He then removed his jacket and wrapped it around the girl to make her warmer. He then checked if Mai's shield was up and realized that it was but something was trying to break through it.

The others notice that Mai and Shinji were lagging behind and Bou-san was about to berate him when he saw Shinji carrying a shivering Mai with a worried expression he then shouted "MAI" and rushed towards the girl. He caught the attention of the others and they all had a worried expression on their faces.

Shinji saw that the others noticed him carrying Mai and said "Bou-san lend me your jacket to help keep her warm until we get her to base or just the 5th floor will be fine". Ayako-san please come with us since we would need medical help and you cannot go on your own seeing Bou-san is your pair". The two in question nod their heads and went to aid Shinji. He then turn his attention towards the others "Please go on ahead and meet up with the professors since we can't make them wait outside the inn for too long and do whatever Dr. Davis asked". The others nodded their heads and realized it wouldn't do them any good if they left the Naru's parents waiting and that none of the equipments are yet in place.

As for the four they rushed to get to the 5th floor once they've entered the protective wards Mai had stopped shivering and was already feeling fine but have fallen asleep on Shinji. Ayako thought that it would be best if she still gave Mai a check just to make sure.

When they entered the base Naru was the first to notice them, he was about to ask what they were doing back when he noticed Mai's unconscious figure. "What happened?" he asked void of any emotions but from the tone of his voice he was trying hard not to lose it. This also caught the attention of Mai's adoptive father the stoic man didn't say anything but by just looking at him you would see that he was controlling himself from grabbing Shinji and start shaking him.

Shinji laid Mai on the couch and turned to the two to explain while Bou-san aided Ayako in taking care of Mai. "We were in the 3rd floor when Mai started shivering and said that it was cold then she collapsed", Shinji wasn't able to finish what he was saying when suddenly…

…

A/N: I know that this was probably short and rushed but I promise that the next chapter would be better. But still I wish that you've enjoyed this chapter to some extent.

What do you think happened to interrupt Shinji from informing Naru and Lin on what happened with Mai?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Chapter XX

A/N: I want to apologize for the the problem with the previous chapter and have already edited it if you wish to read it again. Once again I apologize and will check for anymore errors is the succeeding chapters.

Hey guys I have some news for you I recently just opened a poll and would really like to ask for your help since it is about how Naru would confess to Mai. I would really appreciate it if you would help me.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter thought I am a little disheartened that no one bothered to review last time. Well hope you will enjoy this chapter and there would be more reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.

….

_Flashback_

_Shinji __laid__ Mai __on __the __couch __and__ turned__ to__ the__ two__ to __explain __while__ Bou-san __aided__ Ayako __in__ taking __care __of __Mai.__ "__We__ were__ in__ the__ 3__rd__ floor __when__ Mai__ started__ shivering__ and__ said__ that __it __was __cold__ then __she__ collapsed__"__,__ Shinji__ wasn__'__t __able __to __finish __what __he__ was __saying__ when__ suddenly__…_

_Flashback_

…_.._

The doors slammed opened and came in Luella Davis "What happened to Mai-chan? Is she alright? Should we call the doctor?" Luella babbled on. "Luella" "Umm, Luella" "Lu", Madoka, Lin and Martin tried to calm her down but to no effect. "**MOTHER****"**, Naru who was trying to control his anger had finally snapped he tried to calm himself by taking in deep breaths and said in a low and calm manner "WILL" "YOU" "PLEASE" "STOP" "TALKING", and he said it with force in every word, if you knew Oliver Davis then you know that with the way he is speaking that he is thoroughly pissed and would be better to just shut up but well its Luella were talking about so what he said came to deaf ears.

Naru was already on the edge of losing control but thankfully Mai's timing in waking up was just perfect "Uugg, it feels like a ton of bricks was dropped on my head, what happened?" she asked with a groan. Shinji who was long forgotten due to Luella's entrance made himself known "I would be able to answer that".

All their attention went to Shinji along with the rest of the gang who had just finished doing their tasks but chose to remain in the sidelines as to not get involved between Naru and his mother. Shinji noticing that everyone's attention was on him he begun telling them what happened "So that's what happened and also Mai", he addressed the girl "Nani", the girl in question asked.

"I checked your shield a while ago and noticed that it had some cracks on it", Shinji informed the girl. "What kind of shield was Mai using was it a spiritual shield or a shield spell", Kourin asked. "It was just a spiritual one but seeing as that it does not have any effect I would prefer if Mai would use a spiritual shield with a shield spell and along with the charms you and Ayako-san have made", Shinji stated.

Mai nodded her head, while Ayako went to get the charms; she then started focusing on creating a dome around her using her spiritual energy to create a shield around her then started chanting to place a second layer of shield. Ayako then began distributing the charms to everyone.

Everyone was quiet until Lin's phone rung "Hello" "Lin it's me Yasu and I are here in front and the doors are closed are the professors there already" "Yes, they are here just for a while we'll send someone to open the doors". Lin then turn towards the group "Madoka and Yasuhara are by the front doors who should we send to open the doors", he asked Naru.

Before Naru could reply Kourin spoke "Keiki and I would go will just take the key for the front doors so that we won't have to call any of you guys if we have arrived but if something happens contact us immediately and it would be better if you place charms not only on the equipments but on your phones as well just to be precautious". With that the both of them went out of the room to let Madoka and Yasuhara enter.

Bou-san then exclaimed "Where are those two going?" Naru was the one who answered "They are off to buy batteries, flashlights, candles, medicines and other things that we would need". Bou-san nodded his head in understanding he was about to say something else when Ayako slapped a charm on his forehead "Here this is yours". "Oi, there was no need for that", Bou-san said a little disgruntled "Well I haven't been able to do that for while now so I thought that I should take the chance", Ayako defended with a mischievous look on her face. This broke the silence that was casted over the team. That was the scene Madoka and Yasuhara arrived with and joined in on the fun.

They were all chattering so loudly and Naru was about to snap on them when suddenly they heard a scream. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked around to see if everyone was present well to be more specific Mai. She then said angrily "Why are you all looking at me like that it's not like I going missing all the time". "Sorry dear but say that when it actually never happened", Ayako stated.

"Enough, head to the lobby Ms. Franks is under attack", Naru said with a commanding voice while staring at the screen. What he saw was that Claire was surrounded by a dark mist and there were spirit orbs floating around the inn with the exception of the 5th floor showing that the wards were working.

Everyone rushed from the base to aid Claire. When they reached the lobby everyone started to do their own chants. The spirit orbs began to vanish but Bou –san noticed that the dark mist wasn't gone but instead it started getting closer to Claire. When Shinji tuned around to see what the mist was he cursed under his breath and said "That is not a mist it's a spirit vortex", he then turned towards Mai "Mai I need you to create a shield around her", she nodded her head and began to create a shield. When he saw that Mai was already doing her job he turned towards the others "Continue with you chanting and do not stop until I say so".

The others begun their chants and he started to circle around the mist chanting while doing so he did this for a while. Finally he opened his eyes then began doing hand signs then he shouted "Everyone once I finish counting to three I need you to do your final chant and the strongest one". He then began to count "One" "Two" "Three", after the third count everyone finished their chants and the mist dissipitate into nothing. Everyone started breathing heavily and collapsed on their knees when Lin and the other left at base rushed towards them to help.

Luella began asking "What happened? What was that mist?" she was about to start one of her tirades again when Martin spoke "Lu let's help them to get to base first before we ask them questions", thought his voice was calm but Luella understood the magnitude of what Martin had said and knew that it was futile to continue. He might have said it with a calm expression and tone but it meant business. If there was anyone who Luella fears more than her son then that would be her husband Martin Davis.

Everyone noticed that Luella didn't say another thing and was shocked but they were too tired to comment and sluggishly trudged up towards base with the aid of the others and Lin and carrying an unconscious Claire. They were all relieved when nothing else came up on their way to base. Once they entered base Mai went off to make tea for everyone but Lin stopped her and told her to rest and that he would be the one to make it for everyone. Ayako was about to check on Claire when Madoka's hand stopped her and told her to rest as well and went to tend on Claire. Yasuhara who always had something to comment about thought it best to just shut up seeing the tired look on everyone's face and thought that he would allow them to rest and would just mess with them once they weren't about to fall down on their faces.

Lin then returned to base with the tea and gave it to everyone. After having drank the tea they all felt a little better but still felt tired. It was also at the same time when Naru decided to speak "Normally I would ask what happened but for now I want you to get as much needed rest as you can get and would ask you later once you've rested", he said it with finality.

Everyone was glad that they would be able to rest; they then headed towards their rooms to get some shut eye. As for those left at base they were all thinking the same thing _Whatever __they__ were__ facing __was __very __strong __since __this__ was__ the __first __time __that__ all__ of__ their__ psychics__ and__ exorcist__ collapsed__ from __fatigue __during__ their__ first__ encounters._

There musings were cut short when Claire started to stir awake. Claire started to stir when she remembered what happened a while ago and gasp and sat right up and suddenly felt dizzy. Madoka then went to her "easy now you shouldn't be standing up so quickly since you collapsed a while ago". She looked around and realized that she was in SPR's base "What happened all I remember was that the moment I entered the inn and closed the door this black mist started to surround me and felt like my life was being sucked out of me", Claire told them.

Martin was the one who answer "We're not sure what really happened since the ones who went to aid you are currently sleeping at the moment since they were drained from the encounter". "I think it would be best if you will not go out and just stay here with us since we don't know whether the entity is attached to you until we have the information", Naru suggested. The look on Claire's eyes was of turmoil.

Luella then went to her and said "I know that you are already having a hard time with your business closing down after just opening but what Noll said is right don't you think if anything happened to you then the more that your dreams would become to waste".

Claire thought about what Luella had said then realized she was right, she then turned towards Naru and said "All right I'll stay with you please tell me if I can help with anything I don't want to become a hindrance to you guys. Naru nodded his head and said "I would inform you if there would be something that we would need and if ever you need to go somewhere kindly please make sure that you are with someone at all times". Claire nodded her head and looked at what time it was and said "how about I make food for everyone seeing what time it is", she suggested.

Before Naru could say something Luella butted in and said "I think that's a great idea I'm sure once the others will wake up they would be famished I'll help as well" Madoka stood up and said that she would help as well. Martin looked at his son and said "You're not going to stop them". "No, I won't since what they said is true that the others would need to regain their strength", Naru answered without explaining further Martin already knows what he meant.

Yasuhara wasn't feeling very comfortable in the room and tried to think of something to talk about when he remembered the information that he and Madoka had collected "Oh, I forgot boss would you want to have the information that we've collected", he said.

Naru the said "Let's wait for the others to wake up or arrive so that it would be easier to disseminate the information". Yasuhara looked at him shocked to say the least because he was used to Naru taking the information without telling the others and was left for him to tell them when he wasn't being ordered by Naru to do something else. "I'm shocked you don't usually do that", Yasuhara said. Naru nodded his head and said "I know that I usually kept information before but this time I would make sure that everyone is not kept in the dark".

Both Martin and Lin were shocked from his answer but then realized that maybe with him being able to tell them who he truly was allowed him to be closer to them and realized that he was opening up to them more even if they haven't found Gene's body yet.

They were all quiet but it was broken due to Kourin and Keiki slamming the door open "What happened when we walk through the lobby we sensed a strong spiritual left over in there". There brother was the one who answered "A while ago Ms. Franks was attacked by spirits and it took the others to use all of their energies to help save her and are currently resting as we speak and we won't know what happened until they woke up". The two of them nodded their heads showing that they understand "We've bought the things you've asked us", Keiki stated. "Wait nothing happened while you were in the lobby", Koujo asked. "Nothing happened why do you ask?" Kourin said to her brother.

The others' eyes widened and realized that on some extent whatever they were facing had only attacked Claire and none of them have been attacked yet come to think of it from what

Claire had told them those who were attacked were always on their own. Naru then had a serious look on his face "Now we know that none of us should go on our own and should remain in pairs or groups", Naru stated. Lin then also added "It was also a good thing that you've asked to place wards on the whole floor since if one of us decides to go on their own to go and get water from the kitchen there is nothing to worry about", he said that with a certain brunette girl in mind more specifically his adoptive daughter. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement thinking of the same person.

Claire knocked on the door and entered the room to tell them that dinner was ready and that Madoka was already waking the others up. The occupants of the room started heading towards the kitchen to eat. When they entered the rooms they saw the others full refreshed from their rest. Once everyone was sitting down they started to eat and started conversing with each other. They finished their meal with Bou-san sporting a huge lump on his head.

When they returned back to base the mood changed from the lighter one when they were eating to a more serious one. Naru then turn his attention towards those who aided Ms. Franks then asked "What happened to make you use such drastic actions?" Those who were there at the lobby looked at Shinji for the explanation. He sighed realizing that once again he was the one tasked to explain everything. He then began "While we were…

…..

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please give your votes for the poll regarding how Noll would confess to Mai it is located in my profile.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Chapter XXI

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had a lot of things to do and wasn't able to write the next chapter until now.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

Hope you will enjoy this chapter

…

_IMPORTANT _

_I thank those who have helped me with the poll. It will remain open until the third week of December for those who still want to choose on how Naru will confess to Mai you may still do so. It is located in my profile_

…

_FLASHBACK_

_ When they returned back to base the mood changed from the lighter one when they were eating to a more serious one. Naru then turn his attention towards those who aided Ms. Franks then asked "What happened to make you use such drastic actions?" Those who were there at the lobby looked at Shinji for the explanation. He sighed realizing that once again he was the one tasked to explain everything. He then began "While we were…_

_FLASHBACK_

…_._

"While we were trying to exorcise the spirits in the lobby we noticed that the mist surrounding Ms. Franks was not dispersing and when I looked at it closely I realized it was a spirit vortex", he was interrupted by a loud gasp coming from Kourin "Oh my", everyone looked at her and she explained "A spirit vortex is as we say a vortex due to the fact it is made up of spirits that have been lost or what you could say as evil spirits and can no longer be saved but to be destroyed".

This time it was Masako who reacted "You mean to say that", she said with wide eyes and her mouth being covered by the sleeve of her kimono. Kourin nodded her head "It is exactly what it means we can no longer purify those spirits there are ways to do it one of it would be what Shinji had done".

Masako was now being comforted by the women they know perfectly well how Masako thinks about destroying spirits. "Actually there are many ways to do it but to be more precise there are only 3 effective ways on how to remove spirits such as those and for the rest it would only prevent the spirits from getting stronger", Koujo explained. "The first one is to make use of a spell which will show the spirits how they died in the most excruciating way ripping them from inside out", everyone's eyes widen from this most especially Mai who had experienced how the spirits died in one way or another.

"The second one I believe is what Shinji had made use, it is through the combined spiritual strengths of the others to somehow confuse the spirits while breaking the bond between the one controlling them", before Koujo could continue Mai suddenly asked "Why did we have to confuse the spirits while the bond is being broken?" Shinji then said "Mai, imagine a lion and its trainer what will happen if the trainer would lose control of the lion". Mai's eyes widen and said with understanding "The lion will go on a rampage the same with the spirits". "Yes that is right since spirits who are already on the stage of being called as evil no longer have a sense of will or consciousness unlike wayward spirits this spirits only have lost sight of what is right and still could be saved". Shinji stated.

Koujo then continued what he was saying a while ago "Yes that is the reason why they are to be confused once they are confused a spell would be used to release them from their misery". Naru then said "I know that there are spells which are capable of doing this but to do that you will have to seal them in something then after that set fire on that item for it to be purified and the spirits destroyed".

Shinji then said "Technically that is the most basic and most practical. The second one is rarely used but it is the most safest it could only be done if someone is capable of creating shields or barriers and since we have one it was the best thing to do." He stopped for a moment to see if the others have questions seeing as there were none he continued.

"Once the barrier is created with the help of the others chanting we would be able to destroy them without them feeling anything", he said this while smiling at Masako "though an effect of this is that those who performs it will be drained for a little while but there is also a reason for that. The reason why I also considered it the best since no one would be harmed and the spirits though not purified would be destroyed without any pain".

Madoka then asked "What do you mean that what happened to you guys after doing it had a reason". "Well you see what we did was an impromptu action that's why it took a lot more toll on us since we didn't know what we were facing but now that we know we could make the necessary preparations and it won't affect those involved at all", Shinji explained.

"What then are we facing Shinji-san?" Naru asked. Keiki who kept quiet until now was the one who answered "Well we are already sure that whatever we are facing is a demon though its motive we do not know".

Yasuhara and Madoka who were both listening or asking questions said simultaneously "We would be the one who would be able to answer that". Everyone turned their attention to the two. Madoka then started "Well when we were gathering information it was really hard since we do not know where exactly to begin but after Noll informed us of what Mai had dreamt about it was easier for use to get the information".

Yasuhara then took over "What we got is actually very shocking", he then started to tell them the story of the house and its past residence they also found out that Claire was actually a distant relative of the first residents of the place. While Yasuhara was doing this Mai dosed of to sleep and started dreaming.

_MAI's Dream _(The dream would be like a collections of scenes)

_Saya and Kenta becoming classmates during high school and started getting close with each other. Saya having a quarrel with her father. Saya being comforted by Mark. Saya crying because her father was in an accident and nearly died. Saya and Mark quarreling with each other with Saya shoving Mark one of his books filled with runes. Mark becoming more obsessed with the dark arts. Mark apologizing to Saya and they became friends again. Kenta proposing to Saya after graduation in high school. Saya telling the news to Mark. Mark seething in jealousy and begun plotting. A spell gone wrong and the final outcome._

_End of Dream_

"Mai, Mai wake up honey what's wrong", Luella tried to wake her while the others were looking at her worriedly. When she woke up she realized why they were so worried she was crying. Naru went near her and asked "Mai what happened Yasu was just informing as about the information they gathered".

"What has Yasu informed you guys so far", Mai asked. "Well regarding how Saya-san's fiancé attacked her father", Bou-san answered. Mai shook her head and said "That's not true what happened is that Saya-san got in a quarrel with her father and when to Mark-san for comfort. He then made use of a spell for her father to get injured and place the blame on Kenta-san." She paused for a while then continued "Saya-san didn't believe him though and confronted him and they both quarreled and with Saya-san not talking to him he became more obsessed with the dark arts. At the same time Saya-san and Kenta-san became closer. Mark-san plan and planned and finally went to apologize to Saya-san to get into her good graces again but was too late since though Saya-san forgave him her heart already belongs to Kenta-san".

Mai closed her eyes before Naru would shout at her to continue but now he was waiting for Mai to continue and would intervene if he sees that it was already too much for Mai. "He summoned a demon but it wasn't a strong one since he didn't have any psychic abilities and the demon would only grant three of his wishes with the exchange of his family's life clouded by jealousy he accepted but he worded his wishes wrong".

"His first wish was for his love one to see who he was and she saw who he truly was a selfish man who only thinks of himself. The second wish was for his loves' man to see him taking Saya for his own and that's what Kenta-san saw, Mark-san kissing Saya-san but she wasn't in love with him. He saw that none of his wishes came out right he started cursing the demon but it only responded that it was only doing what he wished. He then gave his final wish he wished that Saya-san and he be together forever with the one she loves and well technically it happened and they were trapped in one mind and body and thud became the demon".

Shinji then said "So it means that the reason why this is happening is because of a wish gone wrong well at least now we know what to do". Martin then asked "Is there a way for us to separate the three of them". "There is a way but it would be better if we do it in the lobby just in case the building would collapse we would be able to get out quickly", Keiki said.

The Lin siblings then along with Shinji explained to everyone what they would be doing. With their duties known they all went to bed knowing that they would have a long they tomorrow.

….

**DAY 3**

Everyone woke up the next day and ate breakfast without anyone saying anything. Madoka and Yasuhara escorted Claire out of the restaurant to a safe place with charms given by the others to protect them. Martin and Luella contacted the police department to close the roads heading towards the inn for safety purposes and they also made sure that paramedics were ready to help in case someone got injured.

As for the rest of the gang they were all tense and begun the preparations. They were all at the lobby waiting for the go signal from Naru to begin. When suddenly…

…

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed though I know the chapter really seemed rushed and I'm really sorry for these since I'm currently having a writer's block on what to do with this case.

I hope you would still enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter XXII

AN:/ Sorry for the long wait everyone I had a major writer's block and had a lot of things to do in university. I hope you will all like this chapter and I would also like to thank those who have supported me up till now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters

Hope you will enjoy and like this chapter.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_As for the rest of the gang they were all tense and begun the preparations. They were all at the lobby waiting for the go signal from Naru to begin. When suddenly…_

_Flashback_

When suddenly the lights begun to flicker and they heard a sinister laugh that gave them chills and right before their very eyes a figure materialized. This figure had a body that was deformed and when it spoke it was full of malice "None of you will live this place; you will suffer the same as we have".

After it finished talking the being vanished and it was replaced by a spirit vortex though this was a lot different than the last time due to it being bigger and had a more malicious feeling surrounding it. The vortex was creating a strong gush of wind and spirit wisps coming from the vortex was attacking everyone and add to that was the agonizing screams of the spirits. Naru then shouted over the loud screeching "Everyone to your position and start with the exorcism", before they know it a spirit wisp hit him and he crashed into a wall. He started coughing up blood from the force that he hit the wall

"Naru", Mai shouted and went to help him when Keiki stopped her and said "I'll help him just do what you must don't worry I won't let anything happen to him"

"But", Mai tried to complain when Shinji shouted at her.

"Mai concentrate and let the others help him, everyone trusts us to do what we must or would you like everyone else to be dead", he exclaimed.

"Of course not", Mai exclaimed "I wouldn't want that to happen"

"Then do what you're supposed to do and let the others handle it, what do you think would he say or do if you neglect you job", Shinji stated, "Didn't you say that you don't want to be a burden anymore or have you forgotten that?"

What Shinji said made Mai realize that he was right "I won't be a burden anymore, this time I would be the one to protect them and not the other way around", Mai told Shinji with determination in her eyes.

Shinji then nodded his head and said, "Alright let's begin, Mai I'm counting on you".

Mai nodded her head and began creating the barrier around the both of them; Shinji then began to chant and creating symbols in the air.

* * *

With Naru and the others…

Keiki rushed towards the fallen Naru, he began checking his pulse to see if he was just fine and saw that the hit just made him unconscious. He then moves Naru to a safer distance where they won't be a nuisance and began placing a protective barrier around the both of them. After placing the barrier, he turned around to check on and he chuckled, though he knows it wasn't the right time he just can't help feeling amused since during their planning…

_Flashback…_

"_Is there anyone here who knows how to administer first aid", Naru asked the group while they were planning on how they were going to go about the exorcism._

_Bou-san turned to him and asked "Why do you ask Naru-bo"._

_Naru then answered "Just an added precaution just in case one of us gets injured", he said this while looking at Mai._

_Mai then realized what Naru was insinuating, she then exclaimed "Hey, what are you trying to imply there Naru"._

_Naru arched a perfect eyebrow and said "I wasn't implying anything Mai, I was merely stating that we need someone to administer first aid if one of us gets injured during the exorcism"._

"_Well if that was the case then why were you looking at me while you were saying that", Mai exclaimed while glaring daggers at Naru._

_Naru then countered "Ah yes I almost forgot, well of course I was only trying to make sure that everyone would be safe and of course I was only watching for your well being seeing that you always end up injured or anything else", he said so off-handedly._

_Everyone watched the exchange with amusement in their eyes. Keiki leaned towards Koujo and asked "Do they always act like that?"_

"_If you're asking whether they act like an old married couple then yes", Lin answered in a monotone._

_Bou-san chuckled and added "Well you could say SPR wouldn't be the same without those two causing a racket but then again Naru-bou always end up saving Mai"._

"_Come to think of it he is always the first one to get to Mai whenever she get hurt during the case", Ayako stated with a manicured finger on her chin thinking._

"_Don't you think we should stop them, after all we do need to finish with the plans for tomorrow", Shinji stated._

_Everyone turned to him and laughed guiltily. Lin nodded his head and turned towards the couple arguing "As much as it is amusing to see the both of you bicker, I think we should continue with the planning and for the both of you to continue your lover's quarrel once the case is over"._

_Both Naru and Mai turned towards Lin, then to each other, Mai blushed crimson while Naru though it wasn't obvious but if you look closely you would see a light pink tinge on his face. Everyone was staring at Lin as if he grew a second head with the exception of his siblings who were trying to contain the laughter. He then realized what he just said and glared at the others, they then stop gawking at him._

_Keiki then coughed to get everyone's attention "Well then, regarding your question a while ago both Kourin and I are adept with first aid since I work as a doctor and Kourin is a social worker". _

_Mai then exclaimed "No way I didn't know about that", she was looking at her aunt and uncle._

"_They're the types who wouldn't say anything unless you ask them", Lin stated._

_Kourin then interrupted "well what's the point in telling people when they're not interested anyway", she said while winking at Mai. Everyone then laughed at what she said._

_Naru then coughed to gain their attention "If it's alright with you to help, then one of you helping would just be fine", he stated._

_Both Kourin and Keiki looked at each other, then they nodded their heads as if agreeing on something "It,s just fine and I believe I would be the one helping since Kourin's ability would be best utilized for the exorcism", Keiki answered ._

"_Geez, stop selling yourself short Keiki, the other reason is that when it comes to spiritual healing Keiki has a lot more power and endurance than me so he is the best choice and his barriers are a lot stronger than mine", Kourin stated._

_Naru then nodded his head and said "Well with that solved let's continue with the other aspects of the plan". They then began the planning once more._

…_Flashback_

He chuckled silently while shaking his head, he the uttered "Who would have thought that the first one to get injured would be you". Naru then started to gain consciousness; he opened his eyes and groaned from the pain. "Are you just fine?" Keiki asked him while helping him to sit up.

Naru groaned then said "I'm just fine, what happened?"

Keiki was about to answer when they heard someone shout "Ayako".

The both of them turned and saw that Ayako was being suffocated by a dark mist coming from the spirit vortex. They also saw that Bou-san was trying to free Ayako, with John, Lin, and Kourin trying to prevent the spirit wisps from advancing towards them. They then saw that both Mai and Shinji were having a hard time sealing the vortex since it was a lot stronger than before. You could see that everyone was already at their limits and they haven't even faced the real cause of the situation. As for Masako, she was with the others waiting for them to finish since she was getting overwhelmed by what was going on.

Naru cursed under his breath and said "Keiki-san, please go on ahead and help the others I would be just fine".

Keiki turned towards him and shake his head "No, you said it yourself I am needed to give medical aid to those who are injured".

Naru was about to counter when Bou-san appeared at their side depositing an unconscious miko and went back to help the others again without saying a word. Keiki then began healing Ayako from the wounds she had sustained. While doing so he spoke to Naru again "Everyone is doing their best and they trust me as well to help those who are injured that is why I can't leave and neglect my responsibilities, just believe in them".

* * *

Back with Shinji and Mai…

"Alright, just hold on a little longer Mai, the vortex is already getting weaker", Shinji stated while taking in a deep breath.

Mai nodded her head the both of them weren't prepared with the strength of the vortex it seems as if though the spirits were agitated about something and were more powerful than the last time. They were already reaching their limits when they saw that the vortex was getting weaker the both of them felt relieved and began the second phase of the exorcism.

The both of them then began sealing the vortex when all of a sudden the same entity that had appeared to them at the beginning appeared once more and he let out a strong gush of wind which threw Lin-san and the others into a wall. The both of them were shocked at what was happening but still continued with the sealing but before they know it the entity began to suck the vortex.

The both of them were stunned at what happened. The entity then let out a sinister laugh and then said "Thanks to you fools I was able to absorb those spirits and gain more power ". Everyone was shocked at this, but then Shinji started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about human", the demon roared but before Shinji was able to answer it gave out a scream of pain "What is this, what's going on?" the demon said in pain.

"I'll answer that for you, you since the spirit vortex you absorbed was being released and sealed from your control, they have regained their will and their own minds even though they are no longer capable of thinking rationally; by absorbing them you have signed your own demise", he stated the without further ado began to chant again though different since it was to separate the different spirits that was composing the demon and cleansing them.

The demon gave out a roar and tried to attack Shinji but the others having gained consciousness began to aid Shinji. Though the demon knows that he no longer had a chance he noticed something that the others have not and suddenly had a malicious grin on its face.

The others were shocked by this but didn't stop with their attacks thinking that the demon was only trying to make them loose focus. While this was going on Naru and Keiki were thinking what is the demon thinking when Naru noticed where the spirit was staring at his eyes widen.

"Keiki-san get Mai out of there now", he said with in a growl. Keiki looked at where he was staring and realized what got Naru reacting that way. Mai was on her knees trying to remain conscious it was only normal due to the fact she was still untrained and her body was not able to take the strain from using her abilities.

Before he was able to react the demon vanish from their sights and before they know it they hears a loud scream "AHHH".

Everyone turned and saw Mai with the demon choking her. "Mai", everyone shouted they were all shocked and finally realized the reason why the demon acted that way.

Bou-san looked at Shinji "can't you do something?" he asked.

Shinji shook his head and said "If I continue with the sealing there is a risk that I could also seal Mai's spirit with him".

Everyone were looking at Mai worriedly when she gave out another anguish cry. As for Naru when he heard Mai's scream and seeing her hurt made him snap. Keiki was trying to think of something to distract the spirit when he felt the air around him get thick and when he turned around he saw that Naru had finally lost control over his abilities.

He stared at Keiki "Move", he growled out.

Keiki knowing that he won't be able to counter Naru's ability immediately carried the miko out of harm's way.

The others being distracted with the demon and Mai didn't realize that Naru was standing behind the demon and before they know it the demon was screaming in pain. When they realized what was happening Lin shouted "Noll, stop".

Shinji saw that the spirit was distracted and used this as an opportunity to seal it, he then spoke "John-san, please get Mai while the demon is still distracted while I'll seal it let the others handle Davis-san and once you get Mai go to the others and tell them to evacuate as soon as possible".

John nodded his head and went and got Mai who was on the floor after the demon dropped her after Naru attacked it, he then carried her to safety. When Shinji saw that Mai was out of the way he began the sealing at the same time Lin and Bou-san reached Naru and was about to knock him out when his breathing became labored and collapsed, he was then caught by Lin.

Keiki was at their side the moment Naru collapsed and started checking him, he then cursed under his breath "We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible, I can only do as much to keep his heart from stopping".

Before Koujo could say anything John went to them with Mai in his arms and said "Shinji-san said to get out of the building as soon as possible while he is sealing the demon". Everyone then nodded their heads and began to get out of the building.

Shinji realized that the others had left but he wasn't the only one the demon also noticed it. It then spoke "Well, it seems your friends had left you".

"If you're trying to distract me then it's not going to work, I've already made a decision with them safe outside I can finally seal you and it doesn't matter even if I die because with this I would be able to atone my sins", Shinji said with finality. Without further ado he finished the seal and the demon screamed for the last time. After the demon was sealed the foundation of the building began to shake.

The others managed to get out of the building unharmed and when they got out the paramedics began to swarm them and took Mai, Naru and Ayako immediately to the hospital both Luella and Madoka went with them.

Everyone thought that it was over when suddenly they hear a rumbling sound and when they turned around where it was coming from they saw that the building was already collapsing. Their eyes widen and realized that Shinji was still inside, Kourin then screamed "Shinji".

* * *

AN:/ I hope you liked this chapter so far…and I am really sorry for the long wait…I would also like to inform everyone that I would be editing some of the chapters of Mai's adopted but no worries it would only be grammar mistakes and such…sorry I was rambling already.

I'll try to update as soon as I can but no promises since I know I won't be able to keep them.

PLEASE REVIEW: Any criticisms, opinions, suggestions are welcome.


	23. Chapter XXIII

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for the late update. I wish to thank all of you who have supported me and I hope that I would be able to update more frequently. Well enough of my chit chatter here is the next chapter for Mai's Adopted.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

_Flashback_

_Everyone thought that it was over. When suddenly they hear a rumbling sound and when they turned around to where it was coming from; they saw that the building was already collapsing. Their eyes widen and realized that Shinji was still inside, Kourin then screamed "Shinji"._

_Flashback_

_Where am I? All I remember is sealing the demon and the building collapsing on me and afterwards everything just became black. Well, I guess I am dead. At least, the others were able to get out safely. Now I can finally atone for all the sins that I have committed. "Shinji, Shinji", a voice called. Who is that, I thought to myself while looking around the dark abyss I was in. That voice, it feels so familiar, like I have heard of it before. "Where are you?" I shouted. _

_Then before my very eyes, someone materialized. That someone has been the person who is always in my mind; the person that I have longed to hold and touch in my arms again; the very person whom I have given my heart to. "K-Ka-Kanna, it can't be. Is that really you my sweet Kanna", I said while shaking my head "no, no, it can't be you. I might just be seeing things." I said with my hands holding my head._

_Before I know it, a gentle hand touched me and said "Oh my love, it is really me. I have longed to see you, but not in this way", Kanna said. I looked at her with tears running down my face. Without saying anything, I held her in my arms, never wanting to let go. We held each other for how long, when she started to push away from me. I was about to protest when she placed her finger on my lips and said "As much as I want to stay like this forever, the both of us have still a lot of things to talk about. Like for one, the reason why you are currently here in this place._

"_What do you mean the reason why I am here? I'm dead aren't I?" I asked her, confused with what she had just said. She shook her head no "you're not dead", before she could continue I butted in and exclaimed "what do you mean I'm not yet dead, shouldn't that be the reason of why I am here"._

"_No it is not, you are merely here because your spirit took a lot of blow with you sealing that demon away. No you don't have to be dead to be in here, and a perfect example of that would be that young student of yours", Kanna explained. "What does this have to do with Mai?" I trailed of when it suddenly dawned on me "Are you trying to tell me that we're in the astral plane?" I asked. She nodded "In some sort of way yes, you could say that this like a part or like a gateway of some sort into the astral plane. It is a middle ground between the living and the dead; a limbo of some sort." "So you're saying that I'm tethering along the line of living and being dead". _

"_Again the answer is no, it's just that your spirit is only here to recuperate from the ordeal you just experienced or just what people experience during near death". I was about to ask her something when she raised her hand to stop me. "I know what you are going to ask. You're thinking about why you aren't dead yet. Well the simple answer to that is because you still have some unfinished business to do. It is not yet your time to crossover from the land of the living."_

"_Why, why do I have to go back? Can't I just stay with you here?" I asked her while holding on to her. "Oh! Shinji, I also want to be with you but we can't", Kanna exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks. "Then tell me, tell me why I should go back. There is nothing there for me. I lost everything the day I lost you and our unborn child." With a wry grin I then said "I guess my death is not enough, I thought that if I died I would have already atoned for my sins but then it wasn't enough it seems that I would suffer all throughout my life"._

"_Don't say that. That's not true; you're not being punished for anything so stop blaming yourself for what happened to me and our child." "Yes it was, I should been there, I should have prevented it." I shouted. Kanna sighed and said "Look at me". I didn't look at her and kept my head down. I heard her sigh and felt her hands on the side of my head, she then made me look at her "Shinji, it was never your fault there are things that you can't prevent and the only thing you could do is to live your life to its fullest and don't try and say that there is no one there for you. If you don't believe me, then listen, listen and tell me if what you said is true"._

_I did what she just said and listened but I did not hear anything. I was about to tell her that I couldn't hear anything when I heard it; it was faint at first but then it gradually grew louder and louder._

"_Shinji-san, please hang in there, the paramedics are on their way", "Shinji-san, please don't give up, everything would be alright", "Idiot, stop making us worry and wake up already", "Please wake up, we can't lose you", I thought it was over but suddenly I heard something else and almost didn't get it because it was too soft. "Shinji, please wake up, I need you so please wake up". Those words "I need you", kept on repeating inside my head making me feel things that I haven't felt for so long after I have lost Kanna._

_I felt someone touch me and I turned around "Do you understand now, they're waiting for you. You're not alone anymore; you have people now who cherish you for who you are. Now go, go and be with them and live your life to its fullest." Kanna said with tears in her eyes. "But, what about you, I can't leave you here". She shook her head and said "My time here is already over, but that does not mean that we won't see each other again. I know someday, somewhere we will meet again but with different circumstances. But for now we would be parting are ways, so I guess this is goodbye, no, it is more like see you later." She then kissed me on the cheek "Don't let my death stop you from letting others in, you deserve to love and to be loved so stop preventing it from happening and just let things go their course." _

_When she said that, I felt as if though a great weight has been lifted and I could feel myself breath again without any worries in the world. I guess that was what I needed all along, I needed for her to tell me that it was alright to let go, "Thank you, Kanna for everything you have done for me, I guess see you later then would suffice". She nodded her head, and then the both of us hugged each other, no longer because I want to stay but because after this the both of us would go our separate ways. While this was happening I saw a bright light in the distance. I then felt Kanna push me towards the light, "Go, they're waiting for you". I looked at her nodded my head and started to walk towards the light then I saw blinding flash._

* * *

"Uncle Keiki, is Auntie still with Shinji-san", Mai asked. "Yes, she's still with him." Keiki answered, with worry underlying his tone. They were all in the hospital waiting for Shinji to wake up and were all worried not only for him but also for Kanna.

When the building collapsed, Kanna started to get hysterical with Madoka trying to calm her down but to no avail. Keiki had to use a spell to make her fall asleep and Madoka stayed with her while the paramedics brought her to the hospital to rest.

They were all thinking about what happened…

_Flashback_

_They all heard a loud noise and when they looked behind them, they saw that the building was starting to collapse and they realized that Shinji was still inside the building. They were all rooted to the spot when they heard Kanna shout Shinji's name. They then started to take action and was about to enter the building to get to Shinji, when the officers on sight prevented them from going._

"_Please let us go, one member of our team, is still inside", Bou-san exclaimed. The officer then answered, "Please sir calm down, we are already calling for a rescue team but for now please stand back it is too dangerous for you to go. We need to wait for the debris to stop falling before we can do anything." _

"_No, no, no. This can't be happening. SHINJI, SHINJI", Kanna shouted, trying to get inside the building. "Kanna-san, please calm down, it's too dangerous for us to get near", John tried to calm her down along with Madoka. She didn't stop and started to struggle from their hold. "No, let me go, I need to see him, he can't die, he can't", she was already starting to get hysterical when Keiki went in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead and started to chant something. She then collapsed, with Madoka and John supporting her. "Madoka, please take her to the hospital and informed Luella and Martin about what is happening", Keiki instructed her._

_Madoka then rushed towards the ambulance where the paramedics were loading Kourin in. Martin and Luella were already at the hospital, since the moment Mai and Naru were brought out unconscious, they were loaded to the ambulance immediately and were rushed off to the hospital, with Martin and Luella while the others were tended to by the paramedics waiting outside the building._

_Koujo, Keiki, John, Ayako (who regained consciousness while they were loading Mai and Naru in the ambulance and said that she wants to stay with the others), Bou-san, and Yasuhara were waiting anxiously for the debris to stop falling. When they saw that the building has already stopped collapsing there was a flurry of activity around them. The search and rescue team were dispatched immediately and started to remove the pile of debris in order to get to Shinji's body. Paramedics were waiting to give medical assistance as soon as they manage to find the body._

_Keiki and Ayako were with the paramedics due to their background as doctors; and that Keiki would be able to stop any life threatening injuries with his ability until they reach the hospital. John, Yasuhara, and Bou-san were also helping with the rescue team to search for Shinji, at the same time handling any spirits that were left from the sealing. As for Lin, he was updating the Luella and the others on what is going on and also using his Shiki to help find Shinji under the rubble. _

_After a whole thirty minutes, they managed to find Shinji's body. Although they were relieved that he was already found, there was still no assurance that he would live. The injuries he received were very life threatening and needed immediate attention. The paramedics immediately rushed him to the hospital with the other following. The officers on site were trying to placate the public and were closing off the area until they were given the go signal from BSPR that the place was already safe._

* * *

Kourin was sitting beside Shinji holding his hand and thinking _oh! Shinji, please wake up, the thought of you not waking up scares me. I know that we have only known each other for a short while but in that span of time I started to feel something for you. I don't know if it is love or something else but I know in my heart that you are someone special to me. Why, why do these things happen to you, if there is anyone here who deserves to have happiness it is you. _She then sighed, "I know that you have gone through a lot of things. I know that you are not yet ready to be in any relationship. I also know that I may not ever have a chance to be with you but there is one thing I am sure of, and that is I would always be by your side ". She then started to fall asleep by Shinji's bed.

* * *

Shinji started to gain consciousness when he felt someone holding his hand and heard "_I would always be by your side"_, he then felt that the person beside him had fallen asleep. He then opened his eyes and tried to see who was with him and was shocked. He didn't expect anyone to be with him but he was shocked more that it was Kourin. He then thought _she looks so peaceful while she sleeps._ He was shocked to say the least on where his line of thought was going.

He then tried to wake Kourin up "Lady Kourin, Lady Kourin". Kourin groaned and tried to swat whoever was trying to wake her up, when she suddenly stood up and when she saw Shinji; she didn't think of her actions and exclaimed while hugging him "SHINJI, thank goodness you awake. I was really worried that you won't make it".

Shinji was shocked, if there was one thing he knows, Kourin was not one to just show affections to anyone. Kourin then noticed that Shinji went rigged and realized what she was doing. "I-I-I'm so-sorry, I didn't meant to…ummm…well…umm", Kourin started to stutter while blushing furiously. Shinji started to chuckle, when he noticed that Kourin was glaring at him, he raised his arm to placate her and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just that it's very rare for me to see you so flustered. Ummm, what I mean is that", before he could finish with his rumbling, Kourin placed her finger on his lips and said "I think, I understand what you mean", she was smiling at him and Shinji smiled back at her and was about to say something, when they heard a camera click and someone gushing "They're so cute", "Mother, Madoka please leave them alone", and they also heard others doing cat calls and others clearing their throats.

When they both turned around they saw that it was Luella holding a camera, along with the rest of the gang grinning like mad, well with the exception of John who was looking at them with an impish look on his face.

The both of them blushed when they saw everyone. Luella then started gushing again "The both of you look really cute". Bou-san then said while grinning like mad "Well it seems, we aren't needed here, you're one lucky man you know that". He was then hit behind the head "Oi, what was that for", he said glaring at Ayako. "Hmm. Oh, nothing I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream". "Then what you hit me for you old hag".

John placated the both of them before it escalated into a fight "Now, now we're in a hospital so please calm down". Ayako and Bou-san glared at him at the same time but kept quiet. He then turned to Shinji "I'm glad you're alright, we were really worried about you."

Mai then entered the room and said "Shinji-san, I'm glad you're alright". "Well it seems that with Mai as your student she managed to rub off on you her knack for getting injured. I hope you don't make that a habit, Mai is more than enough", said a certain narcissist. Before Mai could react Naru was hit on the head by both Madoka and Luella, they then berated him "Noll, that is no way for you treat others", "I never raised you this way young man, if you don't have anything good to say then don't say it". Naru glared at the both of them while rubbing his head but didn't say anything. Mai had a look of triumph on their face while the others looked with awe at both Luella and Madoka, with the exception of Martin and Lin.

But then again Lin was also busy glaring at Shinji along with Keiki. Shinji was looking at the others with amusement when he sensed a dark presence and when he looked he saw Lin and Keiki. Although he wasn't the only one to see them, because before he knew it both Lin and Keiki stiffened and averted their eyes. He was perplexed at what happened but when he turned and saw Kourin glaring he thought _Ah, I guess I have my answer then._

He then turned to everyone who was starting to get rowdy, he then squeezed Kourin's hand and was shocked along with Kourin, when the both of them realized that they didn't let go of each other's hand while the others were there. He just shot her with a grin on which she blushed at. He then addressed the other "Everyone"; they all turned to look at him. "I just want to say sorry for worrying you and thank you even though you haven't known me for a long time".

Everyone looked at him and smiled, even Lin and Keiki. Bou-san then said "Well don't make a habit out of it; you nearly gave us all a heart attack there". Mai then chirped "We are glad you're alright; you're a member of our team, no, our family and therefore we will always worry about you and would be devastated if anything happens to you."

Shinji was shocked and was about to protest when Kourin squeezed his hand, he turned to look at her and smiled then turned towards the others "Thank you".

"I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are already over, so I would kindly ask you to leave so that the patient may get his rest", said an elderly nurse. Everyone then started to file out of the room while bidding their goodbye.

When Shinji was already alone in his room, a strong gush of wind had blown into his room and it carried along with it a voice _be happy my love, we will meet again until then live to your heart's content._

Shinji then looked at the sky, then thought _thank you Kanna, I promise I would live my life no longer in repentance but because I want to. Now, I can walk and stand on my own surrounded by my __**family.**_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
